Becoming Free
by SuperMint
Summary: Her powers may be revealed and accepted but Elsa's past life of isolation did not simply vanish when love re-entered her heart. There is also more than just a power inside her. The Queen is fortunate to have her sister to help her finally be free. OC F/F Romance Later on.
1. Chapter 1

In the weeks since what people had been referring to as "The Incident" had transpired life had become happier and much more open for the sisters. The official change had been, of course, Elsa's ascension to Queen but in reality for all it was the new openness at the palace.

An openness that was just getting going.

The Queen's chambers had formerly been the King's Study, rows and rows of shelved books lined the walls bar the sections that housed the grand window that overlooked the kingdom and the fireplace that Elsa thought would probably never be lit unless Anna planned to spend any significant time in the room during winter. She was going over the ledgers, tracing her father's writing and orders, following back to the day he reduced the staff.

Because of her.

The thought was abrupt and quickly swept away. She and Anna had managed with the current roster quite well and Kai handled most of the palace employment and her guard captain the military side of things. However there were a few roles, Kai had explained, that she would have to consider. For the most part these staff positions were either no longer necessary and just relics of a bygone age or had a perfectly suitable incumbent.

One petition the day before though had sent her to check the books. The palace kept horses, not many even when her father and mother were alive if the records were correct, but with horses there was a staff required; Grooms, farriers, doctors and someone willing to clean stables. The current compliment of five horses were taken care of by one man, his wife and a daily visit from a boy with a pitchfork and a barrow. Also, Elsa was amused to note, one rather enthusiastic princess who had caused a great deal of angst to the poor man when she wouldn't hear of leaving it to him. He wanted to retire now.

She had been sat in her study at the desk, reading a letter from the Southern Isles that had arrived that morning by fast ship when the man had been ushered in, cap in hand. "Good morning Edgar." She had smiled as warmly as she could manage; Anna had a better hang on those.

"Good morning your majesty." He had been surprised she knew his name but was keeping a good hold on it. "I uh, I trust Mr Kai explained my attendance today."

"Yes, about your wish to retire with your wife." Elsa found the note she had been given. "You have worked here at the palace a very long time."

"Man and boy ma'am. Started out at my father's feet." He held himself proudly and had stopped fidgeting with his hat.

"So you are in for a well-deserved rest!" She smiled again, a little easier now that the man was less uncomfortable. "I don't see anything wrong with that at all, we should treasure the time we have with our family." Trying to make it look queenly, she jotted down her permission and well wishes along with a tidy stipend as thanks.

"I've lined up a replacement as well ma'am. If they're to your liking that is." Edgar offered.

"That sounds excellent Edgar. I was about to ask your advice on hiring someone new, I haven't the first idea on where to start and after, well, things… It is not the easiest task, dealing with new people." She shrugged, an un-royal thing to do, but then so was turning your courtyard into an ice-rink.

"My cousin's daughter, from Jansfjord. She is trained in looking after horses, very gifted girl. I remember her fondly from the few visits we made there." He pulled a much folded letter from his pocket. "She is needing a new start and wrote to ask apprenticeship but I know for a fact her mastery was signed over to her last summer." He took out another paper and held it out to the Queen. Elsa took it to read over. "I wrote and found the proof. She should do well."

The sheet was a simple list of skills mastery from a highly regarded horse breeder; it all seemed to be in order. "This looks just fine, if you would write her to come and take up the position she can start as soon as she arrives and you'll be free to retire."

"Thank you your majesty. She's a good girl. A hard worker. I'll let her know right away!" He left with a proud little clip to his walk, it was amusing so Elsa followed his progress instead of returning to her ledgers. As such, she didn't miss his final comment as he left; "She didn't deserve what they did…"

When Edgar was gone Elsa made a note in her journal. Whoever this new arrival would be, there was something more than simply a change of scenery motivating such a move. Her father's map had Jansfjord marked quite a few miles down the coast from Arrendel. With the thought noted she returned to "Queening" as Anna had taken to calling it.

It was supper time and Elsa and Anna dined together.

In the days after her coronation/reveal/return she had buried herself in work. Anna had called her out on it. "First you locked yourself away behind doors and gloves, then ice and snow! Now you're hiding in drifts of paperwork. Paperwork we have people to do! I finally got my sister back and the gates are open wide, so stop trying to hide!" She had been about to argue back when it dawned on her that Anna was right.

She had made it a royal decree that she would start and end the day with her sister, bar certain circumstances. So, there they sat at the end of the grand table, opposite sides so they could talk and dine. "So, how was your day?" Elsa asked her sister as she lifted a morsel of food to eat.

"Not much happened really. Olaf met a pig for the first time, it tried to eat him." Anna giggled at the memory. "Kristof is busy fetching ice, it is August after all and the fish market has been getting all the ice-sellers ice really quickly so there are a lot of people wanting."

"I'll see if we can work something out. I can give someone what they need without driving anyone out of business." Elsa offered, her powers could be of use when they wouldn't be economically destructive.

"Sounds good, you guys can all talk it out." Anna smiled again. "Oh, and Edgar said he was retiring? I went to see the horses again and Frieda told me he was asking you about his plans."

"Frieda?"

"Edgar's wife." Anna replied before taking a bite of her meal.

"Yes, that was the only different part of my day in amongst the law and country running." Elsa sighed. "He came to see me, I said yes and he will be retiring once his replacement gets in."

"Ooo, a replacement; that means new people!" Anna raised a glass in toast to the prospect of a new face.

"Just the one, she is a relative of his." Elsa could understand Anna's excitement at meeting new people from a logical perspective but she still couldn't grasp it on a personal level. New people just meant strangers, strangers who would judge her, fear her…

"Elsa! Are you alright?" Anna looked concerned and for a moment Elsa felt terrified she had done something awful again but the warmth and love in her sister's face and tone dispelled it. It was sisterly concern, not horror and fear.

"I, I'm alright." Elsa gave her a small smile and tried to take a sip of wine. Wine she had frozen solid. She gasped and held the glass away, frost traced around the stem and bowl in sharp patterns against the glass. She bowed her head, platinum bangs slipping from their confident style to instead cover her eyes.

"You're worried aren't you?" Anna slowly extended her arm and placed a tentative hand over Elsa's. It was cold, like always, but she didn't shy away this time. Encouraged, the younger sister gave the hand a brief squeeze. Not for the first time she was internally gleeful at just being able to have physical contact with her sister again.

Elsa's downcast eyes lifted to regard the hand over her own. "I'm the Queen, Anna. I should not be scared of a new palace employee!"

"Hey," Anna squeezed her hand again. "Look up." The Queen closed her eyes and breathed in. "Elsa, look up." The firmness in her tone made her sister look but soon drop her gaze again. "I think I understand, why you're so… concerned about new people. A new person to explain your powers to. Someone who will hear what happened, what you did." She felt the hand in hers try and tug away and gripped a little harder. "And then, then they will compare what you were to what you are. The gossip with what they see." A hand on Elsa's chin lifted her to face her sister. "They'll see someone amazing."

"Anna…" Elsa couldn't help a small smile escaping.

"Hah! I win, made you smile." Anna looked triumphant. "Elsa, we're going to meet new people. People you don't need to hide away from, who you shouldn't hide away from. It might be worrying but I'll be here, to help you and support you and all that other stuff."

"Do you promise?" Elsa bit back a sigh at how childish she sounded. Anna grinned and lifted her sister's hand, latching her little finger around Elsa's.

"Pinkie swear." Anna's eyes sparkled.

_"Promise you won't tell mama and papa that we're doing this." Elsa whispered as they snuck from their room to the great hall._

_"I promise Elsa! Now let's go play!"_

_"Really really promise Anna. We could get in trouble." A little hand grabbed hers and a chubby little finger wrapped around its sister._

_"Pinkie swear!" Anna said._

"Elsa… You zoned out again." Anna sounded worried. Elsa smiled a little more.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine too. With a sister like you I can face anything." Elsa said, the warmth in her words brightened her sister. "Though," She looked to their meals and tapped a portion with her knife, there was a metallic clink. "Maybe I can't face this meal…"

The pair dissolved into giggles. 'This new life may be different and even difficult, but with someone as open and loving as Anna around… I think I can make it.'


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you people who reviewed and favourited. I have just seen the film for the third time tonight... I hope this story doesn't set off too many haters, because I have opinions regarding certain characters and a certain feeling of shared experience at certain points. So, Chapter 2 and an OC approaches.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day with a sea breeze taking the edge off the summer heat and pushing the boat along with a tidy pace. The trade boat was well loaded with goods to sell at each of their stops; it took on new stock and passengers at every berth. One such traveller was eagerly watching out for their destination, stood at the prow as the boat clipped through the waves, the wind tousling her thick black hair.

She, unusual already as a woman travelling alone, was broad for a woman, large footed and long legged but not exactly tall. She wore the trous and jerkin of many middle caste people and the fitted boots of a horsewoman. She smiled often, though the smiles never quite reached her green eyes. Her skin was pale but browned like any whose work was outdoors. Her features were a little firm to be called beautiful, though more than one of the crewmen had admired her and let that admiration be known. She had laughed it off easily and rebutted it politely and there were no hard feelings, especially after she helped stop a minor emergency when some goods on deck had broken free.

Her luggage was minimal despite the distance she was going, Jansfjord to Arendelle was not a light journey and she had remained aloof from the other passengers until those from her home town had left the boat. Today, so close to their destination, she had withdrawn again.

"Arendelle. A new place, a fresh start." She spoke to the wind. "No one knows, no more judging looks or loss." Slender, slightly calloused fingers smoothed the wood of the boat rail. "Misread the signs, I thought I was doing fine… Instead I was thrown out the door. No more, no more, I won't make the same mistake again. Keep the difference hidden away. Won't let it hurt me, conceal it and I won't feel it." No one else heard the mantra as they prepared to enter the gap in the rugged coast that would lead to their latest destination.

The sun was setting as the boat made port, sailors jumped from the deck to secure the vessel in place. It would be an overnight stop, the night watch shift would unload and in the morning new goods would be all aboard and the boat would sail on. As barrels and crates were offloaded the passengers alighted to spend the night on dry land. While the main group bustled away to the inn one person split off to find her new home.

A large square abutted the docks with a pavilion and what was certainly a marketplace. The houses and buildings that lined the edges gave way at one end to a bridge that led to the palace. This was where she would need to go. The woman headed for the bridge and a figure stepped out from where they had been leaning. "Freya? Is that you child? My goodness you have grown!"

"Uncle Edgar!" The woman smiled genuinely now, it touched the corners of her eyes at least. "It is so good to be here." She was swept into a hug by the heavy set horseman and despite a long separation by time and distance, she buried her face in his shoulder and remembered the jovial younger man who had hoisted her up and run her around. The scent of horse hair and the forge clung to his clothes.

"Come now child, Frieda has been eager to see you again too." He took her bag and her hand and led the woman towards the palace.

"You really do live at the castle? I thought it would be like in Jansfjord… A small holding near the lord's hall." Freya swept her hand to trace the ramparts they were approaching.

"Oh no dear, the royal family have long valued their staff and caretakers. We have an apartment overlooking the stable yard." Edgar reached the gate and thanked the guard who opened a leaf to let them in. "This way." He shepherded her through the courtyard to an internal gateway, the wrought iron gate held open with a hook to the wall. Freya wanted to tarry and admire the keep, the features within the grounds and the hundred other details a royal castle would have.

'I will have time for that later.' She thought as one more arch gave way to a wide cobbled stable yard surrounded with the wooden split doors of the stables. "Amazing." She breathed, taking in the soft golden wood with pretty decorations, the well kempt paving and the warm light that spilled from ahead of them.

"We call it home." Edgar said proudly. "Come, the rooms are this way." At the far end was a huge pair of studded wooden doors filling a wide low arch, a big chimney protruded at the edge, indicating that the forge was within. Next to the wide doors was a more normally proportioned one. Edgar opened it up and pointed Freya in. "Home sweet home. Frieda! We are back!" He shouted up the candle-lit stairs.

"Oh wonderful! The tea has just brewed." A voice replied from above. Freya took the steps two at a time, reaching a homely looking living space.

The room was dominated by a table by the fire; a stove was set beside it, looking like it also borrowed heat from the forge below. A counter top was set on the wall with cupboards underneath, a stone sink with its own pump at the end and a long bench was behind the table. There were some comfier seats further back in the room and some doorways that Freya guessed led to sleeping quarters and a washroom.

At the table, pouring three cups of tea from a decorated teapot was a short older woman, an expectant smile on her rounded features. "Hello child, welcome to Arendell."

"Aunt Frieda." Freya started to bow, remembered herself and dipped in a curtsy instead. 'That was close… Behave correctly to conceal… Conceal it." Her smile went false, plastered on, not a sharing of emotion but a mask. If her hosts noticed they didn't mention it.

"You had a long journey dear; take a seat and a cup. We have a lot to catch up on!" Frieda pushed a cup to a place and Freya sat, Edgar took a seat beside his wife and they exchanged small talk until it was time to retire to bed.

"She seems a little… wounded." Frieda said to her husband as they lay in bed, she kept her voice low, mindful of their guest.

"From her letter I would say something happened, a romantic problem." Edgar said quietly. "Those sort of things always leave someone hurt."

"Should we stay a few more days, help her settle?"

"No, she'll be fine. She's self-sufficient else she wouldn't have made it all this way alone." Edgar said. "Besides that, Erik is expecting us at his farm and we do not want to disappoint the grandchildren do we?"

"I suppose not… I'll ask Gerda to keep an eye out for her when we leave. A hurt heart takes some healing." Their conversation over the couple fell asleep. Their guest none the wiser to their concern as her own troubles swirled about, interrupting her attempts to sleep.

It was going to be a bright summer morning, the rising sun promised as much. Freya had woken early with her hosts as they began the work with the horses. The stable boy arrived with his barrow and fork; he was a bright lad and had found the pay was added to by selling the collected debris for flower gardens after his work was done. Freya was glad that she didn't have to undertake that backbreaking task. With the horses exercised and fed, their health and shoes checked and the yard swept it was time to see the forge.

"You didn't bring any tools?" Edgar asked carefully. A smith was protective of the means of his work and it would take a great force to part them. Her light bag had held only some clothes and a soap bar.

"No, I thought it faster to travel light." Freya replied, biting back the bitter edge her emotions sought to add. 'They burned my home to the ground and looted my workshop.' Was the truth she wished she could share.

"No matter, I sent my old tools ahead to Erik's farm where we will be retiring, the palace restocked the workshop just in case. I suppose all those tools are heavy, not to mention an anvil!" Edgar kept his tone light, her tight movement and voice had spoken volumes to a man well versed in the speech of the voiceless.

"That is excellent. I look forward to breaking them in." Freya helped him open the doors wide, finding the hole in the cobbles to slide the latch staff into. The tool racks gleamed in the morning sunlight, only the anvil was dulled. Everything a farrier could need was racked and ready amongst finely crafted furniture. "Wonderful…" Freya breathed, smiling to her eyes again. She was about to say more when an excited voice shouted out.

"Hello! New person! Edgar!" A petite redhead in a stunning dress ran into view, Edgar bowed and tugged Freya down too.

'Wow…' The horsewoman had frozen at the cheerful voice and even more when she had seen the attractive girl. She caught herself again, 'Stop it! Keep the feelings away! You'll be thrown out again.'

"Princess Anna, how good to see you." Edgar rose and tapped Freya to straighten up as well.

'Princess! Oh that could have been bad…' Freya managed to offer a smile. "Freya Hanson. Your majesty. Uncle Edgar asked if I could be his replacement and I arrived last night."

"Great to meet you!" The princess offered a hand and Freya shook it, "I hope you have a good time here looking after all the horses."

"Yes, horses have been my life for a long time." Freya liked this princess, she was a higher rank than the snobbish lord's daughters but was already much friendlier and open.

"Hello new person!" Another voice said.

A snowman walked into view.

"My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the short snow-built figure had twigs for hair and arms and walked on small round feet. There was a carrot sticking out of its face with lively eyes above and a moving mouth below it. A tiny snow cloud hovered above its head, letting out a cool flurry.

"Talking snowman…" Freya muttered out before her legs gave up and dropped her to the floor.

"Olaf! I told you to wait a minute, new people won't understand straight away!" Princess Anna scolded. Freya looked to Edgar, helpless in this unusual situation. The man just smiled.

"Sorry Anna…" The snowman looked sad.

"Good. Now say sorry to Freya too."

"Freya is a lovely name, it's like a frrr sound like frost and freeze and…" The snowman began to babble.

"Olaf…" The princess waved a stern finger.

"Oh! Sorry for scaring you Freya." The snowman offered a twig hand; she gently took it and shook the surprisingly lively wood.

"No problem I was and still am a lot surprised." Her voice sounded strange in her ears, but how else did you react to living snow?

"I think I should explain." The princess smiled and patted the snowman on the head. Edgar hauled his relative up off the ground. "My sister, the Queen… She has magical powers that let her make ice and snow whenever she wants and sometimes when she doesn't but anyway she can make snow come alive too."

"That was a long and strange sentence." Freya commented, brushing her trous clear of some smuts from the ground.

"You'll see." The princess said. "I was coming to collect you to introduce to Elsa anyway. Would you be able to come?"

'She's really friendly for royalty.' Freya thought, "Of course your majesty. Lead the way." The taller woman followed the princess out of the stables, waving to Frieda as she left. It was time to meet her new employer.


	3. Chapter 3

"No need to hide, no need to fear. I am Queen and my power is free, accepted. They want me here" Elsa said to her empty study, still she frosted the surface of her desk a little. "Will I always be this nervous to meet with someone new?" In the hours after the thaw and the heady joy she felt at finally being free and accepted, she had easily met and spoken with the people of her kingdom and the visitors for her coronation.

It was only a week later when the first true outsiders had come in and their words of fear and less than factual gossip had reached her ears. Her own fear had returned then and she had begun to construct her cage of duties and paper, to keep the world out once more. Anna had dragged her away from it, but with every visitor to Arendell came more hearsay and further upset but they were only temporary.

Now, now someone was here at the palace and staying. Someone who had not been there for the fear and its dissolution. Someone who could be thinking anything. The chair began to freeze and the frost patterns started to add themselves to the water jug and the ink well.

A knock came through the door, Anna's knock. "Never keep a door closed to her again." Elsa had sworn, with effort she dispelled the ice. "Come in."

Anna's cheerful demeanour was like a zephyr as much as the icy breezes Elsa could create. It swept into the room with her smile and joy, always buffed up from the, however sad it was, novelty of Elsa opening the door to her. "Hello Elsa! I brought the new horse groom, farrier, vet person." There were footsteps behind her and the swishy sounds of Olaf's snow against the floor.

"Come on, you get to meet the queen!" The little snowman was saying enthusiastically. Elsa steeled herself for the stranger to enter and they came into view.

A woman, that was expected, she was looking behind her at Olaf who was escorting her in. She was taller than Anna, maybe a little more so than herself, Elsa considered. Her hair was thick and black; it seemed to roll off her head in long lazy curls. When she turned to face the Queen two emerald eyes alighted on her. 'Oh.' Was the only thought that mustered for Elsa at that moment. "Welcome to Arendelle." She managed to say.

The Queen was different. Freya thought, embarrassed that she had entered the room facing away from her. She wasn't wearing a crown and her hair was braided but still managed to look a little wild, a little free. It was platinum blonde and something glittered amongst the braids. Her eyes were icy blue and she looked so pale skinned. There was no doubt she was queen though, her bearing was regal beyond compare.

If the princess had rated a wow, the queen was leaving her speechless.

"Um, it is good to meet you your highness. I am Freya Hanson." Freya bowed and cursed herself for making the wrong gesture and not catching herself.

Elsa held back a little grin at how flustered the new horse steward had become. If this newcomer was nervous about meeting the Queen, why should the Queen remain fearful of strangers? "It is a pleasure to meet you also. I have your writ of mastery and the recommendations of your relative Edgar; I trust you will do a fine job." She carefully shook hands with Freya, her hands were warm and calloused from her work. A strange sensation in comparison to the soft smoothness of her sister's skin and of the dignitaries who lived less physically strenuous lives. Not to mention there was no fabric from gloves to come between her and another's hand. She withdrew her hand and so did the horsewoman.

"I hope to fulfil my role to the best of my abilities." Freya bowed again; she had done it once so running with it was the only option now.

"Thank you. I am sure you have a lot to do today, so I will not keep you." Elsa smiled, "Good day."

With a final bow Freya left in a hurry and threw herself into learning all the information she needed to have, to avoid the thoughts that might even be treasonous that flurried around her head.

"So, was that ok?" Anna piped up from her spot on a window seat. Olaf looked up expectantly too.

"I don't think it went badly?" Elsa volunteered.

"It all went fine!" Anna smiled.

'Then why do I feel so odd?' The unbidden thought asked her. She covered over her surprise at it by returning her sister's smile. "She didn't seem afraid of me, well, beyond that respectful carefulness everyone seems to have, which is probably just a thing Queens get anyway."

"She'll warm up to you." Olaf said, "She did with me even though I really surprised her when I met her."

"Olaf, you've known her five minutes." Anna deadpanned.

"Yuh huh, and she is already warmer too me." The snowman folded his stick arms and nodded his head with finality. The two started to bicker and Elsa just smiled and got on with her work, letting the sound of company wash over her. It was all so warm.

The sun had set hours ago and Freya still lay awake in her bed. Tomorrow Edgar and Frieda were leaving for their son's horse breeding farm the other side of the mountain. She would be the groom, the farrier, the horse doctor and riding teacher. She had met the man who brought the food, the farmer who delivered the hay and straw, the wholesaler who supplied iron for shoes and nails and the coal deliverer who brought the anthracite for the forge and the herbalists and pharmacists who could provide treatments for the animals in her care. It wasn't these thoughts that were keeping her awake.

No, it was something she had tried to bury in the past, to have left in the spring and in Jansfjord. As much as she tried to conceal it, to never feel it…

She had been blonde, but not the white-platinum shade of the Queen, a straw coloured blonde and always held back in tight wound plaits that clung like a snail to the back of her head. Her skin had been sun-kissed brown for most of the year and her eyes were blue-green like the sea. They had been so easily close, the horseman's daughter and the Cartwright's girl. Growing up as neighbours, best friends from the moment they had met.

She had been so supportive when Freya had opened up her little forge at the lakeside, powering it with the stream and shoeing horses with shoes she had made herself. Visiting often, swimming in the lake in summer and skating on it in the winter on the skates Freya had crafted as an eighteenth birthday gift. So grateful when Freya had saved the life of her favourite horse and its foal during a difficult birthing.

Freya tried to think of something new, anything but how this story would end. It didn't work, nothing ever did.

The misread signs of affection, she saw them as deeper than they truly were. A part of her she had always lived with came to a fore, a moment of intense closeness. A closeness she braved to seal with a kiss.

Not the kiss of sisters or friends or family. The kiss of someone wishing for love from the one she was kissing. For romance and dedication and an eternity together.

She had run away in shock and fear and Freya had remained in floods of tears. She had been gathering kindling when the angry mob arrived led by the wronged woman's family. It was by luck that she remained hidden as her home had been burned and her tools stolen.

Under cover of darkness Freya stole into town, to the old widow at the lighthouse, her late mother's aunt. Taken in and sheltered until half remembered family miles from home had accepted her plea. Disguised onto the ship, a stranger's ship that put in to trade and give passage to people, to take them away from Jansfjord. Hiding until the faces she knew were gone.

Freya fell asleep on a pillow sodden with tears.

In the morning she waved off Edgar and Frieda and then began her working day.

* * *

I am glad all you readers are enjoying this. I should have some more posted soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the positive reviews! And TTP, sorry buddy this is a F/F story for sure. There are going to be sisterly feels on the way though. Otherwise keep your eyes peeled for oneshots because they'll be sister feels for sure (Being big sister to two little sisters I have a lot of love for this film).

* * *

Her father's study was never too hot, even in the blazing summer sunlight. Elsa knew this was because she was sat in it. It also meant that there was a snowman in the corner merrily drawing with crayons and a princess sprawled out across the chaise long in a very ungainly manner. Elsa wanted to scold but she was just too happy and grateful for the easy company they kept.

Anna mumbled in her sleep and snorted. Elsa giggled, Anna could sleep a lot, but this tiredness had perhaps been brought on by the late night of just talking and playing in conjured snow until midnight had been a long left hour and the sky was threatening dawn. They had fallen asleep on Elsa's bed and woken for a late breakfast.

Out in the palace grounds the sounds of daily life were a pleasing susurrus punctuated by the steady clang of a hammer on hot iron. The new palace employee. At the thought Elsa felt a little odd, not the kind that would cause surprise ice and snow, just slight warmth.

She had spent so long repressing, covering and ignoring her emotions and now that they were free she was finding it impossible to translate them into terms she could understand. With Anna asleep and Olaf no wiser than his creator, Elsa had one more place to turn. Books.

The shelves of the study had many kinds of books. Tomes of legend, ledgers and records of the kingdom from its very founding, information on all subjects to educate and fictional tales to entertain. One of the books might have a clue. She picked up a few likely titles and began to read.

An hour later and Anna stirred, Elsa was saying something and it was getting colder in the room. A snowflake settled on her nose. "Elsa?" She could see her breath.

"What? Anna?" Elsa looked up and threw a hand to her mouth. "The Room!" A wave of her hand and the ice dissolved away but Elsa still looked stressed out.

"What's the matter Elsa?" Anna sat up on the chair and stretched, looking around the room. "And where's Olaf?"

"He went out to see what ice-cream was. A seller's bell was ringing a little while ago." Elsa smiled and shrugged. "I suppose a snowman has more business with ice-cream than hot chocolate right?"

"True." The princess stood and joined Elsa at the desk, her sister tried to hide what she was reading but Anna was too quick. "Romance novels?"

"I, wondered what the appeal was." Elsa smiled sheepishly. "And… I spent so long trying not to feel that I only ever felt sad things." A hand on her shoulder gave her a start, 'Maybe one day I'll get over it,' she mused as the hand was joined by an arm and turned into a hug from her sister.

"Don't forget you are loved Elsa. By me, by Olaf. All the staff and the kingdom and Kristoff."

"And Kristoff hmm?" Elsa grinned cheekily.

"Mine!" Anna mock growled, pulling back to look Elsa in the eye.

"Teasing!" Elsa tapped her sister's freckled nose and returned the hug. "I can't believe we went so long without this."

"I'm sometimes worried that this is all a dream." Anna added. Realising the maudlin mood she broke it with a smile. "So, Romance then?" Her voice sounded pondering.

"It's nothing Anna…" Elsa tried to brush her off. "I was just curious."

"Okay then. But I have better books if you want to borrow them." Anna grinned and grabbed Elsa's hands. "Can we go see if there is ice-cream left? I really want a…"

"Chocolate cone?" Elsa finished and laughed with her sister.

The book was left on the desk in the study as the pair left the room using a 'shortcut' of icy wind from the study window.

"…then there was raspberry ripple ice-cream and tiny little chocolate sprinkles to put on top that were sooo cute!" Olaf was sat on a bench beside Elsa telling her all about his latest discovery as she and Anna ate their chocolate cones. The ice-cream seller had been doing brisk trade for all the overheated people and when their Queen had arrived she had happily iced over the courtyard and dropped a few snow drifts for everyone to cool off in.

"Thank you Queen Elsa!" A little girl shouted as she slid past waving. Elsa waved back and felt Anna nudge her. Her sister was smiling with only a few smudges of chocolate ice-cream to spoil the look.

"You've got a little something there." She pointed and Anna tried fruitlessly to peer down, she settled to licking the smudges away and Elsa laughed again.

"I did it on purpose." Anna said, "I love hearing you laugh." She finished off her cone.

"It's like twinkling ice." Olaf added.

"Is that so?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow at Anna. "In that case, will you join me in ice skating?" She stood and conjured a pair of skates onto her sister's feet.

"I'm terrible at skating!" Anna protested as she was dragged from the bench.

"And you like hearing me laugh." Elsa replied, pulling her further onto the ice to dance and play.

Lots of noise was drifting over from the courtyard. Shouts and laughter and excited screams of people enjoying themselves. Freya stopped to listen out, she had spent the day getting back in practice at the forge, an unforgiving task in the summer but she had gone so long since working iron. Wiping her forehead on a sooty sleeve, which left an unnoticed streak of black on her brow, Freya put down her tools and unhooked the bellows to the hearth. A cool breeze rustled by, it was welcome relief and came from the direction of the main courtyard, like the noises.

She put away her tools, shut the guard over the still hot fire and headed in the direction of the activity. The stable yard arch led to the grand entrance and the courtyard in front of the palace. It was in the corner at the opposite end to the forge, so the snow drift across it came as a surprise. "Powers, silly. The Queen can make snow." The pile was only waist deep; it seemed to have been put in place to bar people from falling onto the bare cobbles in the stables. People needed the barrier because of the ice rink that the courtyard had become.

"Summer ice skating." Freya grinned, she started to fetch her skates until remembering they had been lost months before. The ache in her heart returned. With no way to skate, Freya simply sat on the drift of snow, enjoying the coolness despite her low mood, and watched the skaters on the ice.

Varying abilities of skater mingled on the ice, some were just about pushing themselves along while others were almost dancing on the cold sheer surface. Amongst the townspeople the Queen and Princess moved, Princess Anna slipped and slid with little yelps. Olaf or her sister would catch her and right her in between their graceful glides and pivots, laughing and smiling. The Queen looked stunning when she laughed. Freya coloured as she realised where her mind had wandered.

'Maybe this fresh start isn't going to be as easy as I first thought…"

"Reindeer coming through!" A familiar voice shouted out to the Queen and Princess, and indeed a furry face pressed itself against Anna.

"Whoops!" She slipped again, but this time had Sven's antler to catch hold of. He smiled indulgently and helped her remain upright as Krtistoff glided to join them, circling Anna with an arm. "Thanks Sven." The princess patted the reindeer now she was safely being held in place by the large man.

"Still trying to keep your balance?" Kristoff said, enjoying her close proximity.

"No matter what we try Anna just slides over." Elsa said, gliding over and coming to a practiced halt. "She's just too energetic and fidgety for the grace ice needs." With a mischievous smirk she lightly pinched her sister's stomach to tickle her. Anna yelped and her feet began their usual dance for grip.

"Woah there Princess." Kristoff tightened his grip around her waist, pressing her against his side. He was most certainly not cross with Elsa for making Anna lose balance again.

"Quit teasing me Elsa! I'll never get it right if you keep tipping me over." Anna scolded, a rosy cheeked smile taking any rebuke away. Elsa just laughed again.

"I'll leave you two to catch up!" She waved and with practiced ease gracefully slipped away amongst the milling townspeople. From a distance she watched the cute sight of the love-struck but nervous pair exchange small intimacies. There would be a slightly tender look or a little lingering touch to one or the other's cheek, their closeness more than merely helping keep Anna standing on the ice.

Elsa was happy for them, she had really worried that her powers and outburst would have put any plans her little sister had for her future in jeopardy. Having a sister who could freeze the town by accident was an off-putting prospect for any potential suitor. The fact that these two had forged their bond in such unusual circumstances and Anna was taking it as slow as the respectful Kristoff helped Elsa support the union. Even though the two were at a stage where it was still longing looks and happy sighs, she had been researching information to quiet any objections. Other less desirable suitors could be rebutted with the 'fact' that Kristoff was from a line of Sami tribal leaders. His being an orphan and raised by trolls made it easy to simply spread the idea that his family line led back to the brave figures of myth and legend, as evidenced by his own willingness to fight a magical winter.

Deep in thought, she had missed their moving from view and the crowd was large enough that finding them would be difficult. Shrugging it off and sitting upon a bench, the Queen surveyed her people.

Sven was merrily dragging a horde of children around the ice, the little ones skating franticly to keep up and grab a hold of his harness, those who lost grip tumbling and giggling across the frozen courtyard. Olaf was happily having a garland of flowers woven around him by some little girls, pausing to sniff each bloom and sneezing his carrot nose lopsided. The enchanted giggles of the children was wonderful to the formerly isolated Elsa, so many people enjoying her gift, the beauty that Grand Pabbie had promised.

As her gaze covered the skating rink she began to notice the other couples skating, the mayor and his wife in a world of their own, the new pairs shyly hand in hand, young families towing their small children. Unwarranted her mind wandered, putting her face amongst the pairs… Picturing herself smiling at an anonymous partner, drawing closer for support, dancing together. The thoughts left the ice, moving to the ballroom or a meal, the gardens for a picnic sat on a throne besides her… withdrawing to the bedroom…

The crack of wood beneath her fingers startled her out of the train of thought. She had been icing over the bench, frost patterns swirling from where she sat. "Paisley and roses?" Elsa spoke.

"Oh pretty! You're trying new shapes!" Olaf had rolled over, still strewn with the flowers from his garland. He peered at them with wonderment and again Elsa felt the mixture of surprise and sadness at this loving, warm and curious creature she had managed to create.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself." Her voice was soft, hidden from the crowd.

"Oh, I love it Elsa!" The little snowman gave a pirouette on the ice.

"Olaf, Olaf! We're gonna play ice tag!" A group of children came rushing over, "You wanna come and play…" They trailed off when they realised they were in the presence of the Queen.

"Ice Tag! That sounds great!" Olaf said enthusiastically. As one, the group looked at Elsa.

She smiled, one she vaguely remembered her father using before life had got so strict. "Go ahead, have fun." She shooed them away and waved to Olaf when he turned to say goodbye. Alone again her thoughts demanded analysing.

Her imaginary partner was nothing but a silhouette really. There were no defining features in figure or face… They were taller, just a little; maybe someone strong but their touch was gentle and caring. A touch Elsa didn't flinch from in unconscious fear.

Around her feet new patterns raced into the ice, delicate ferns and miniature hearts. This time she watched them with a soft smile.


	5. Chapter 5

By sunset the last of the visitors had left the palace grounds, with little ceremony Elsa cleared the ice and snow from the courtyard. At the final sweep there was a thump and a gasp of expelled breath. In the arch that led to the stable the new horse steward was sat on the floor looking surprised.

"Ouch." Freya rubbed her leg, the summer heat and the snow pile had made a comfortable compromise that she had fallen asleep amongst. Now, quite unexpectedly, she had hit the floor and woken.

"Oh dear, I didn't see you over here." A voice said, their tone was concerned but tinted with amusement.

"Eh, no harm no foul, I've been bucked and thrown, a little fall is nothing, even if I was asleep until it happened." Freya said, standing and brushing her trous. When she looked up to see who was speaking to her she tried not to panic. "Your majesty, so sorry… I didn't mean to be a bother."

"You are hardly a bother. Asleep on the ice though? Not a skater then?" The Queen was slipping from her regal persona.

"No skates, as yet. I, ah, lost them during my move." Freya was tensing up, she could feel it gripping her lungs and working outwards.

"Well, we skate here often, just let me know if you need some, I can make them." Elsa smiled, and it was Elsa, not Queen Elsa. She waggled her fingers and a blue light sprang amongst them.

"I can make some for myself…" Freya began, catching herself at the unwittingly terse tone, the tension unwound into a panic. "I mean, no thank you I don't want to cause a problem and I will be able to get my hand back in if I forged some new skates… and I am gabbling." She grinned sheepishly.

Elsa wasn't sure why her stomach was feeling a little tickly at the unguarded smile the farrier had shared. "I respect an artisan in their craft then." She dropped her hand and the blue light faded. "Though I should like to see, I know plenty about ice but metal working uses altogether more heat than I am accustomed too."

"Of course your majesty. I'll be sure to let you know when I begin the work." Freya bowed, trying to salvage some decorum. Elsa looked about to reply when a bray interrupted. "A snowman riding a reindeer. I wouldn't have expected to see that."

"Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf." Elsa greeted when she looked over her shoulder at the approaching group.

"Kristoff is staying for supper so we were going to put Sven in the stables." Anna said, still holding hands with the Ice Master. Freya stood politely back, this was royal conversation. The Princess noticed her. "Oh! Kristoff, this is Freya Hanson, the new stable's master and all of Edgar and Frieda's other jobs…" She pulled him forwards a bit. "Freya, this is Kristoff, my…uh…the…um." She stumbled on her words and Kristoff started stammering too.

"Kristoff is the official Ice Master." Elsa said, pressing a hand against her lips to hold her laughter at their antics in. Anna pushed one of his arms out, grateful for the save.

"Nice to meet you. Uncle Edgar said I might have a reindeer stay sometimes." Freya shook the proffered hand then turned to Sven. "Hello there boy, are you staying with me for a while?" She scratched the reindeer's chin as Olaf slid off.

A strange deep voice spoke. "Yes, I'll be here while Kristoff has fancy time..." It was the Ice Master, speaking for the reindeer.

"Alright then... Talking snow isn't the strangest thing to encounter in this town." Freya muttered and shot a look at the Queen, who was trying even harder not to laugh. "I hope you enjoy supper your majesties, sir." She gave a short bow. "I'll get our friend Sven here to a nice bed and a pile of carrots." She patted Sven and walked him away.

"You be good Sven!" Kristoff shouted, the reindeer gave a bray in reply.

"So, Kristoff is Princess Anna's 'Uh um'?" She asked the reindeer offhandedly. The beast gave her a flat look. "Yeah, if they aren't then you're a unicorn, am I right?" She could have sworn that Sven laughed too.

Reaching an empty stable she swung the door and let Sven in to a fresh pile of straw and a bucket of carrots. "Enjoy your stay my good reindeer, the staff don't expect tips and there's another bucket of vegetables for breakfast in the morning. Now I have a lutfisk and on rye sandwich calling out to me." Freya shut the door and returned to her home, having an afternoon nap had really helped her mood.

Supper had passed in companionable small talk and a little bit of business discussion between Elsa and Kristoff. It had been decided that once the ice the sellers brought had been sold, the Queen would make up any urgent shortfall but only equal to a quarter of the delivery. It would help everyone, people could keep cool and maintain fresh food but the ice sellers would still have demand.

"Booored." Anna yawned. She had finished her supper and her drink.

"Sorry Anna, this stuff is important and I can't exactly talk with Elsa when I am fetching the ice." Kristoff enclosed one of her hands with his and smoothed one of her fingers. "It also gets the guys off my back. Being Royal Ice Master over them all and, uh, well the Queen can make as much ice as anyone could ever want…" He trailed off.

"Yes, this way no one loses out. Sorry I had to talk so in depth with your 'uh…um'." Her eyes danced with laughter.

"Hmph." Anna stuck out her tongue but couldn't pretend to be cross much longer. Having Elsa around again had been her greatest wish. "Can I have him for some talking time now Elsa?"

"Yes, I have some reading I wanted to catch up on." She stood from her seat at the table and on a whim stood behind Anna and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You two behave, I'll be in the Library if you need me." Elsa withdrew from the dining hall to the palace library.

"So, how about you, uh… Teach me some more dance steps?" Kristoff asked. Learning to dance from Anna mean two things: He could hold her hand and stay close to her in a perfectly socially acceptable manner and if there were balls or dances in the future he'd not embarrass himself in front of all the important guests. Anna's wide smile was the only answer he needed.

It was getting late, if the chimes of the clock were correct. Regretfully Elsa dropped a bookmark into the bound tome in front of her. The Mabinogion, a book of myth and legend from a land over the seas, she had so little time for reading for leisure since ascending to the throne, even before her coronation. However she really would need to get some sleep. A quick frosty breeze extinguished the lights in the room and Elsa left for her bedroom.

The hallways were dark; the lamps had all been turned off by the servants so they too could retire to bed. Elsa didn't mind, the unearthly blue glow of her magic provided light enough for her passage, now that she was not so fettered by fear she was truly appreciating the advantages of her gift. As she walked the halls to her room a thought occurred and she twiddled her fingers sending a flurry of delicate snowflakes dancing through the wide passage. Joy bubbled up in her heart, unhindered, unlike the moment on the mountainside when she let go of her past. The Queen seized the feeling and danced amongst the snowflakes to her room.

Flurries of wind and snow had sent Anna's door twitching, heralding Elsa's approach. Kristoff had politely retired to his apartment earlier in the evening and she had gone to bed. She tiptoed to take a look and was rewarded with a sight that cheered her immensely as, eyes closed and smile wide, Elsa waltzed past in a cloud of snow that glinted like diamonds in the moonlight and her power.

"Goodnight Elsa." Anna whispered, not wanting to spoil her sister's fun, the more withdrawn woman would be embarrassed to seen so uninhibited.

None the wiser to her witness, Elsa reached her room and gave a wave and curtsey to an imaginary crowd. She opened the door, changed into her nightwear and clambered into bed, making sure her Anna doll was nearby, she snuggled in to sleep.

That night Elsa dreamed of dancing.

* * *

The Mabinogion is the collective mythology of Wales. Lady Charlotte Guest translated it from Welsh to English in the 1800s and her first efforts were the Four Great Romances, these had been serialised and published by 1838 and made into a book around a similar time.

In the official art book for Frozen it was mentioned that the setting had the rough date of 1840, so if I am going to mention books, they will be books that people could have had in 1840.


	6. Chapter 6

"A note your majesty." The butler said from the doorway.

"Yes? Bring it here." Elsa barely looked up from her desk as the man moved with the even pace of all butlers the world over. He placed the folded sheet next to her hand and left again. Finishing the passage she had been reading, Elsa took the note and looked over it.

_I'll be starting on the skates today, of you would like to see the work._

_F_

"Anna is out with Kristoff, Olaf is busy doing whatever Olaf does... I could stand a break." Elsa stood, closed her book and left the room. "I will be in the stable yard if needed." She informed the guard as she passed.

Freya had the hearth roaring and the metal bars ready to work. As soon as some form of reply was sent from the Queen she would start work. As the farrier laid out her tools she heard boots on the cobbles. It was a guard, "Hello?" She greeted.

"Miss Hanson." The guard clicked his heels, there was a sack in his hand. "I require these to be repaired." He held up the bag that clunked with something heavy inside. "They should be easy enough to fix."

"Of course." Freya took the sack and had a look inside, "They're odd things but I can re-shape parts easily enough, how did this damage..." Retreating boots halted her question. "Well, that was rude." She dropped the sack to a bench and returned to her tools. "Maybe someone else will know."

Silvery taps on the cobbles and the slightest hint of a cool breeze distracted her. The Queen had arrived. "Good morning, you said that you would be making skates?" Freya span around and bowed low. "There is no need, I recall that in a workshop the crafter is king, or queen as it were." She smiled.

"Of course, of course." Freya smiled back and straightened up. "You'll probably want to stay back to watch me at the hearth but working the metal isn't as hot." She pointed to the sealed door that separated the flames from the workspace. Moving to set a bench for the Queen to watch from she noticed the sack. "Oh, this is something you might know of, they came from the castle." She hefted the objects from the bag. "How did they get broken anyway?" In her hands were two metal shackles, a sort that would cover and seal the prisoner's entire hand. They were warped and snapped in unnatural ways.

Elsa stopped as a feeling of dread overcame her. The moment she first encountered them came rushing back, the helplessness, the fear and everything that came after... A lie that Anna was dead, the sword aimed at her and Anna's sacrifice. The bitter horrible moments when her sister had been lost.

Everything went black.

The Queen looked upset, it was all that registered for Freya before her monarch and employer began to crumple in on herself. Ice spread from where she stood, not the pretty sheets for skating but angry spikes and harsh edges. Then she fainted. Freya surged forward to catch the woman, 'What has happened!' she thought in a panic as the now unconscious Queen lay in her arms.

She was breathing at least, but was so very very cold, the farrier could already feel her fingers turning numb where bare skin came in contact with the woman. "Queen Elsa?" Freya said, trying to wake her. "Your Majesty? Queen Elsa..."

"..lsa. Queen Elsa!" The voice was calling, waking her up. She stirred, but where she was and who was holding her was unknown and the voice was panicked and the ice was crackling. "Ice!" Elsa sat up, clinging a hand to the firm shoulder that had been supporting her. She dispersed the frost from around her. Realising how the body beside her was not very warm. She pulled away.

Freya slumped to the cobbles, her arms held out, her fingers were numb and frozen and her arms were cold despite the thick leather bracers she wore over her jerkin sleeves. She exhaled a cloud of condensed breath. "Cold…"

"Oh no! I'm sorry… I didn't mean." Elsa began to babble, pushing herself away from the person she had unintentionally injured.

"It's ok… Did something give you a shock?" Freya mumbled out, slowly standing and stumbling to the hearth. The heat coming from the well stoked fire soon brought feeling back to her hands and arms. Elsa had taken a seat on the bench, avoiding looking at the battered iron bindings that had been dropped to the floor. "The shackles." Freya realised. "What are they for?"

"Me." Elsa looked down at her hands.

It was a small word and a simple reply but the burst of rage it caused in Freya's heart was burning and surprising. That anyone could have created such implements to use against such an innocent and beautiful person… "Why." The farrier managed to hiss out.

So Elsa explained. For however much she had feared a stranger arriving, someone who would need to be told the story of the recent past, Elsa now felt she had to share the story after freezing the poor woman. She kept her eyes downcast throughout, her tone low but jumping in octaves when she relayed the most heart rending moments of the tale.

By the end of it Freya was crying, tears rolled slowly down her face. She picked up the vile constructs and dropped them to the anvil. Amongst the twisted remains was a seal. "There is a maker's mark and date." Her voice was harsh, angry still at the existence of the bindings, she held up the marked shackle.

"May I see?" The Queen had regained some of her composure. Freya silently pointed to the etched seal and date. When the Queen gasped again she was beside her in moments. A shaking hand traced the numerals. "I was fourteen and the gloves weren't working…"

The proud and regal Queen had wilted a little under the weight of memories. A pang of fellow feeling pushed at Freya, dissolving the propriety that held the commoner apart from the royal. She carefully laid an arm across Elsa's slender shoulders, daring to grip one in support. For the briefest moment Elsa tensed, Freya could feel her shoulder muscles contract but relax just as quickly.

"You seem to be in control now though." She offered. "The snowflake on the spire, the ice rinks… They are all so beautiful." Lucent blue eyes latched onto hers and Freya felt a blush growing. She covered it with a cough, the embarrassment made her draw back to a more respectful distance.

"I figured out which emotions evoked what reactions." Elsa said softly. She had no idea why it had felt so good to have that arm around her and was trying not to let it show that she really wanted it to still be there. "I have… moments, but they're quick to fix. No unexpected snowstorms in July." She smiled.

"I think we'll put the skates further back on the list." Freya said, standing off the bench and taking the shackles. "I have something I need to destroy." Elsa nodded and watched as the farrier dropped the broken iron into a box and pulled on the heavy gauntlets that would protect her from the heat of the forge. She focused as Freya handled a large pair of tongs and gripped a shackle with them.

It was satisfying to watch her plunge such a sign of her imprisonment into an inferno. Drawing them out she placed the white hot metal on the anvil and a large hammer smashed down, destroying the shackle more thoroughly than ice had managed. The process repeated and again for the other until there was no more evidence that the iron had ever been used to confine anyone.

The twisted, dull grey metal plates that left the steaming water trough were no longer something to cause fear. Freya dropped them to her work table. "Thank you." Elsa murmured.

"It was no problem your majesty. Would you like an escort back to the palace proper?" Freya closed the hatch over the fire and put away her heavy gloves. Elsa wanted to refuse but she wasn't feeling entirely well. She had already had one lapse in control that the farrier had handled well but the risk of another was too great.

"I would appreciate that. Thank you." They walked together back to the palace; it was quite in the grounds at midmorning like always since the gates had been opened. Business was conducted as usual and with Anna often out in the town the castle was a great deal more subdued.

At the doors to the palace Elsa thanked Freya a second time. "It was nothing I assure you. I will attempt to find out who wanted them repaired." The farrier said, suddenly thinking of the guard who had given them to her. If there were problems amongst the staff the Queen would need to address it.

"I would be most grateful. Now I think we should both be getting back to our work." A guard opened the door to the building and Elsa entered, turning just before Freya left. "Maybe I can see you craft some skates a little later." She left with an enigmatic smile.

Freya returned to her workshop with a spring in her step but a shadow in her heart. The queen had gone through so much. So many years of isolation. Although it could be improper, the horse steward hoped that perhaps they could be friends.

* * *

Taking it slow and steady. I hope. Thanks for the reviews guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Anna returned to the castle at lunch time, the bells rang out from clock towers to mark the first hour of the afternoon. Kristoff wouldn't be back until mid afternoon, he and Sven had left early to collect more ice. Elsa had been busy, the Queen had work on many days. As she had explained "I have work to do every day, just a little. So I can spend some time with you every day too. Otherwise I would have to take whole days where I only work and have no time to spend with you." The princess had to admit that she preferred a boring morning over an entire day alone.

Wandering into the courtyard she was surprised by Olaf rushing over. "Anna! You're here... You have to hurry!" The little snowman tugged at her skirts.

"Olaf, what is the matter?" Anna looked down; she didn't notice the servants and guards hurrying to meet her.

"It's Elsa, something has really upset her." The ever present smile of the snowman had drooped.

"Your majesty, the Queen is in her study and we have been unable to gain access." A guard said, pointing up at the tower the room was in. Anna could see the harsh spiked ice Elsa had created when negative emotions controlled her powers.

Anna brushed her arms in mimicry of Kristoff rolling up his sleeves. "Olaf, come with me." She ran into the castle, Olaf chasing behind her. They took the stairs to the floor Elsa's study was on two at a time. When they reached the corridor some concerned guards and servants ushered them to the door. "Princess Anna, thank goodness you are here." It was Jarl, one of the aides to the Queen.

"What is going on?" Anna asked, beginning to feel the cold that Elsa had created.

"We are unsure, her majesty was looking at a ledger from your father's records when she just... sobbed." The aide sounded shocked. "Then there was all the ice and the door slammed shut."

"Okay, I've got this." Anna stepped up to the door and knocked her signature rhythm.

Elsa had withdrawn to the corner, "Don't feel, don't feel... Calm down." She chanted to herself, her tears had frozen to her cheeks. There was a knock at the door. "Anna." She lifted her arm and dispersed the ice that forced it closed.

"Elsa!" Anna hurried through the frosted room, managing to keep her balance on the ice. "Elsa, what's wrong?" she sat beside her shivering sister. Elsa was never cold; it was something else that had set her shaking.

"The shackles Anna. Papa had them made." Elsa sobbed; her sister helped her up, a comforting arm around her waist. "It's on the desk." Anna led her to the desk and the book.

"Shackles, Elsa what do you mean?" Elsa dropped into her seat by the desk.

'Yes, I didn't tell her about that did I?' she thought, 'there was a lot worse to worry about at the time.' Elsa took a calming breath. "They had me in a cell, chained to the floor with shackles that covered the whole of my hands." She was beginning to calm now, in the company of her sister.

"That is dreadful." Anna had a hand to her mouth in shock. "But you broke out?"

"It is what destroyed the wall section that we have been getting repaired." Elsa looked embarrassed. "I found a date on them though, the shackles. It's in the ledger." She pushed the book to her sister.

"We have had delivery of the replacement for gloves. The smith did good work despite my lack of explanation. If she becomes even less in control or too powerful for the simple fabric, these iron bindings should work. I am loath to even consider their use but after her outburst, I must take this precaution. I have shared the location I will store them with my trusted aide. If the time comes, we will put them to use."

The desk had iced up again as Anna read. Finishing the passage she dropped level with Elsa and gave her a rib crushing hug. "They are gone now right? We'll find them and I can get Kristoff to throw them into the ice lake."

"Freya had them, someone asked her to repair them." Elsa said bitterly. "Someone who obviously thinks I am still a risk."

"So we find out who it was and we tell them like it is!" Anna waved a fist. Elsa laughed at the angry face Anna was pulling.

"Kristoff is right, you are a feisty pants." She didn't want to be cheered up but Anna was just too much of a free spirit to remain in the doldrums around. "Freya destroyed the shackles and will tell me who comes to collect them. And," Elsa traced her finger around the desktop, chasing the ice away. " I think it would be better to prove I am no danger through my actions than by telling people to their face."

"Okay... but if anyone near me says anything," She waved a threatening finger, "anything at all and bam! Right hook!" The redhead emphasised the point by punching her fist into her palm.

"Thank you Anna. I needed that. Now I have to calm the staff down again." Elsa returned the hug with a more tentative grip.

"It hurt you though, knowing Papa made those horrible things." Anna's voice dropped down again.

"Of course it did Anna. If I hadn't broken them with my ice then Hans would have killed me there in that cell." Elsa managed to keep control of her powers despite the roiling emotions. "To know that papa made those things to hold me, that nearly cost me my life, it was terrible. I'm not free yet." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Anna fetched a chair to sit beside Elsa.

"All that fear of me is still around. I have more work to do to show people I am not a threat." Elsa pressed her hands together. "When I am accepted as, well, _safe _I can be actually free. So I can get a little upset and not worry everyone that I'll freeze the town."

"I understand." Anna snuggled close to her sister. "I will be right here to help."

"Thank you Anna." Elsa felt happier; she closed the ledger and placed the book on the shelf again. "I won't be looking at that again though. The past is in the past."

"So," Anna's stomach rumbled loudly. "Uh, lunch?"

"Lunch." Elsa smiled at her sister and took her hand. Anna squeezed it and led her from the room.

"Are you alright your majesty?" An aide asked from further back in the hallway.

"I am fine now, thank you. I experienced quite a shock this morning." She smiled to the concerned staff, hoping their worry was for her not for what her powers could do.

"You gave us quite a fright." Gerda said, for a moment Elsa's face fell. "We heard your cry! You aren't hurt or any such thing."

"Nothing really, thank you Gerda." Elsa relaxed, though she was glad for Anna's hand on her arm. "Something from the past, but the past is gone. I've let it go." She smiled pleasantly to the gathered staff. "Thank you for your concern but I think we all need to stop for some lunch." Anna's stomach rumbled loudly and she blushed with shock. There was a light laugh amongst the gathering. "Some more than others." Elsa giggled and prodded Anna. An aide escorted them to the dining room.

Lunch had been cleared away as soon as they had eaten. The staff had been slightly more attentive since Elsa's accidental outburst, she wasn't entirely sure if this was a good or bad thing but it did mean she had not scared anyone off. "Elsa, Arrendelle to Elsa!" Anna was waving her arms madly.

"Sorry Anna, what was that?" Elsa looked up at her sister.

"I wanted to know if you had any plans this afternoon and evening?" Anna sat back into her chair with an un-princessly thump, Elsa really didn't have the heart to scold. Her sister was too bright and bold to squash into the princess mould.

"Nothing really. I was going to read." Elsa watched with amusement as Anna pulled a distasteful face.

"Well your plan is changed! We are going to go and visit the market!" Anna said triumphantly.

"Alright." Elsa replied.

"No protests, no arguments, no questions! We are going shopping!" Anna waved her finger in defiance.

"Anna, I said I would." Elsa held out a hand to halt the tirade.

"You will?" Anna stopped, at Elsa's nod she laughed aloud. "Yay! Sister's shopping trip!" She jumped out of her seat and grabbed Elsa by the hand. "Shopping time!" Towed along by an energetic princess ,Elsa couldn't do anything much than smile and follow.

The town was taken by storm. Princess Anna was well established in the market since the gates had opened but her sister the Queen was an unexpected addition. Her wide smile and scattered laughter as she followed Anna from stall to store and around again. Chocolate, clothes, shoes, books and trinkets were admired or purchased and finally Anna dragged Elsa into a toyshop.

Shelves lined with painted wooden boats, tin soldiers and blocks surrounded them. Anna made a beeline to the desk but Elsa slowed to look, enchanted by the toboggans and sledges, the tiny chid sized skates and bundles of knitted toys with button eyes. "Elsa! Come and see!" Anna called through the store, she had her back to the desk and her hands hidden.

"What have you get there Anna?" Elsa walked over, still keeping half a look at the brightly coloured toys. When she reached the desk she noticed the toymaker, the elderly man and his son were sat behind the desk, watching with nervous anticipation. Again, Elsa hoped it was simply the "Queen problem" not the ice powers issue.

"I had these made for us." Anna brought her hands from behind her back. She held a doll in each. One had a white wool braid and icy blue bead eyes, her dress was pale blue and decorated with tiny buttons that looked like snowflakes. The other doll had bright blue eyes and two red braids, her dress was green and decorated with tiny yellow flowers.

Elsa was speechless, she felt dampness on her face. "Elsa, you're crying. Are you ok?"

"Anna. You just keep making more happy than I ever thought I could be!" Elsa sobbed and grabbed the sister in a hug.

The pair left the toy store with the dolls, Anna had a tiny Elsa in the crook of her arm and a hand clasped in her sister's. Elsa held her Anna doll close to her heart. They didn't know it, but that afternoon some of the more fearful townspeople changed their mind about their Queen.

* * *

I might double chapter, I might not. I do want to get things rolling along! Thanks again for reviews and positivity.


	8. Chapter 8

Cold chocolate drink poured over ice-cream in frosted glasses, little butter cookies and a tiny plate of delicate sandwiches were balanced on a tray on a chest by the bed. It was time for a Sister's sleepover. Anna had decided that after Elsa's upset earlier that day they were going to have a sleepover, no questions asked. Though she rolled her eyes and protested, Elsa was pleased to oblige. They had piled into her bedroom with extra pillows and all four dolls, Ann had wheedled some snacks out of the castle cooks and now they were settled on Elsa's bed, the dolls sat together on a cushion.

"You have never had a tea party did you?" Anna placed a tiny teacup and saucer next to each of the four dolls as Elsa watched, amused.

"No I didn't… On good days I would read and learn, on the bad days…" She trailed off; it would upset Anna to know that he big sister would spend days at a time curled up against herself begging the ice to stay in, to just _not feel_. A hand on her arm pulled her out of the reverie.

"That is why we're having one now." Anna's kind voice filled the hole in Elsa, the grasping iced over emptiness. "I had lots and lots. So I am an expert!" With the dolls served from a tiny teapot Anna grabbed the tray and placed it on the bed. Grabbing right for the cookies and the frosted glass.

"No sandwiches first?" Elsa giggled, she took a bite of the tiny triangle she had selected. 'Jam, of course Anna would get sweet sandwiches too.'

"I've kind of gone off them." Anna said, dropping her eyes. It was an expression Elsa was more used to seeing in a mirror.

"Ah ah, you are going to keep open. One closed up sister is enough." Elsa scolded.

"It's to do with him and how stupid I was." Anna admitted. She was surprised when Elsa wrapped an arm around her.

"We're both… inexperienced Anna. It was an easy mistake to make when you wear your heart on your sleeve." Anna looked up, Elsa was smiling gently and her eyes were sparkling. "Besides, you met Kristoff." The red that raced across Anna's face was a reward for the teasing.

"That is a true thing." Anna muttered. She prevented further questioning by grabbing more cookies and taking a gulp of chocolate drink. Elsa took a few more sandwiches now that the butter cookies were depleted and had some of her own drink. She didn't bother to hold back giggles at Anna's milk-moustache and the efforts her sister made to remove it.

"So, how are things between you and your ice guy hmm?" Elsa carefully moved the tray from her bed and arranged the dolls so they wouldn't get scattered, Anna was blushing again. "Are they good Anna? Are things going well?"

"Yes." Anna squeaked, the blush had reached her ears. Elsa smiled and lay back on her bed, it was getting late as they had spent the first part of the evening dancing. Anna had eagerly been teaching Elsa to dance after she had suggested it.

"You both look cute together." Elsa prompted.

"So you approve?" Anna asked carefully, she lay back too, rolling her head against her sister's shoulder.

"Yes I do. He helped you, he tried to save you. He cares for you, even I can see that." Elsa smiled and grabbed Anna's hand. "He said to me a while ago that he wants to take things nice and slow. Very respectful of him." Anna blushed more, her smile was small.

"I'm glad you approve. I really like him, just being around him. I don't need to fill the silence even. Y'know?"

Elsa started and dropped her eyes. "No, I don't really. But I'd like to know."

"Ooh! Elsa's started thinking about love!" Anna rolled over and gave a rib crushing hug. "What do you want to know! Or should I just start? How about kissing? Or figuring out what you want first? I don't think you want to know anything past kissing…" A hand flew to her mouth when she realised what she had said.

"More after kissing you say?" Elsa drew up an eyebrow in her questioning confident manner, known to silence unreasonable petitioners faster than a raised hand or an errant snowflake.

"Ahem, um… yes." Anna flustered, "you just have to be really careful if anyone is coming and remember that sometimes you need to straighten out your dress and your hair but sometimes it is better to lock the door…" She trailed off, lost in the moment. A prod from a deliberately cold finger brought her back. "We've, a, um, been careful. The trolls have some mixtures that are useful..." She resembled a tomato with braids upon realising just what she had said.

"I trust you to be sensible." Elsa said diplomatically, hoping that trollish concoctions were sounder than their advice. The sudden pang of envy at her sister's relationship was utterly foreign to her. "But I don't think I need to know things that far just yet. I still don't even know how to figure out what to look for."

Anna had calmed down a little after her little verbal misstep. "You must have an idea, the vaguest details of someone you want to hold you, to dance and dine with." She looked up at the ceiling and stretched out her arms. "You get to a certain point in your life and thoughts turn to the one." She sighed happily, obviously thinking about her "one".

"Not for me." Elsa said in a small voice. "I forbid myself from touching anything or anyone. You, mama and papa. There was no space to think about the future, I couldn't feel for the present." She felt the ever so warm bulk of her sister snuggle closer. "Sorry, maudlin I know."

"Hmm, it was the past. Now you're free to think about it." Anna yawned. "The gallery was good too, all the portraits of the romance." Her yawn was wider, even less dainty that her form should suggest.

"Thank you for the advice Anna." Elsa whispered. "But no I think it is time to sleep." She kissed her sister's cheek goodnight.

"Mmm, sleep is good." Anna replied drowsily. "G'night Elsa."

"Goodnight Anna." Elsa pulled the sheets over them and sent a cool breeze to extinguish the lamps. Their empty glasses and finished plates could be cleared away in the morning. Anna was asleep quickly and Elsa not far behind.

She dreamed of dancing again, but his time her partner was not so anonymous as before. They were taller but not much, broader but just a little. They moved with grace and held close to her, not shirking back for fear of ice. What was puzzling though, to the point it drew her brow in unvoiced query, was the softness of this dancer. Not the solid muscles of a big broad man such as Kristoff or the more refined but still firm forms of the nobility she had encountered. No, they were slender and curved, there was no maleness to speak of as she leaned against her dream dancer and was held in a warm embrace. Elsa was too happy in this dream to be confused though, as she and her partner waltzed through the night.

* * *

Have an extra chapter today, I am in a sharing mood. The weather is dreadful and my music enjoyable. I have plenty written and more to come.

Sorry things are not quite there yet but isn't the pretense of suspense delightful?


	9. Chapter 9

A weight pressing on her woke Elsa but she still wore a gentle smile, the dream tingled her toes and rested warmly in her middle. "Someone is happy." Anna said, her face pressing in to view upside down as she looked at Elsa.

"I had good dreams." She said, the lightness in her voice came from deep within. "I was dancing."

"Oooo, finding a handsome prince in dreams." Anna said, grasping about Elsa's shoulders in a loose hug.

"I'm not so sure actually…" Elsa caught herself quickly. She wasn't sure herself and if the inkling that niggled in the back of her mind was true she had some things to find out.

"Oh, a loving lord, a duke. A brave captain! A humble woodcutter.-" Anna began to list.

"A loyal Ice Harvester?" Elsa teased, unable to resist. A raspberry was her reply. "I'll let you know when I know Anna." She shoved the woman off her and sat up in bed. "Time for breakfast though."

As she spoke the door swung inwards and Olaf entered "Hi, I came to get you for breakfast and fetch the tray. Did you have a fun sleepover?" the little snowman grabbed the discarded tray and wandered around the pair. He had been spending his nights in the palace cold-room, an arrangement that the cooks and the snowman liked very much. Olaf slept on a little ice bed and his coldness kept everything fresh and useable. He did little chores for the staff in the morning and was becoming quite popular after everyone had got over the initial shock of a talking snowman.

"We had a very nice time thank you Olaf." Elsa said. "We'll be down soon, Anna needs to tame her hair." Toting the tray Olaf left with a cheery wave and Elsa brushed and braided Anna's hair. When they were both dressed the sisters sat for breakfast and parted ways for the morning.

Another note was waiting for Elsa in her study, another invitation to watch the creation of skates the more traditional way. As much as she wished to go and watch, there was a lot of work to be done. She dispatched a reply regretfully excusing herself and shortly after the rhythmic clang of hammer on iron filtered up from the forge, mingling with the other noises of business about the palace.

Freya had spent the previous afternoon getting on with her work, agonising over the potential threat to the Queen. She couldn't think why a woman whose kingdom she had been in for less than a week had become so valuable to her, but the guard who had brought the shackles loomed large in her thoughts.

As midday approached she had turned out a horse for a messenger, helped the boy with his task and had delivery of the latest batch of hay and straw for her charges, with moments in between where she could work on the skates. It was disappointing that the Queen could not see these moments where a raw iron bar took shape into useable tools, hopefully she could at least see the finishing touches.

Brisk footsteps on the cobbles drew her from work at the anvil. She dropped her gauntlets after sealing the hearth but felt herself grasping for a hammer when the visitor came into view. "Ms Hanson." The guard clicked his heels.

"I'd greet you but I never quite caught your name." Freya kept her tone pleasant.

"It is of no matter. I came to enquire of your progress." The guard looked expectantly into the workshop. Freya was glad she had placed the remains into her scrap box.

"There was a problem that needed reconstruction." Freya covered, "I have asked for casting sands and boxes, the nature of those items means I couldn't solder them." She grabbed a scrap of paper and some charcoal. "If I could have your name I can find you just as soon as they are ready."

The guard looked reluctant, "I am Geir. Though I assure you it is no issue for me to check back regularly." Freya wrote the name down.

"I'll be sure to let you know when they are ready. Good day." She turned back to her forge and began to pull the gloves back on. When the sound of his steps had retreated and a few more minutes for good measure, Freya went to the palace.

Elsa had finished her work before twelve, a rare thing indeed, and as such was at a loose end. As she idly traced patterns of snow through the air, sending them away before they landed. It was hardly an exciting pastime. Errantly, she thought about Anna's comment the night before. "The gallery helped." She sat back in her seat; it was hardly her usual poise but she had some less official thinking to do. "Well, maybe I'll go to the gallery."

It wasn't hard to imagine Anna spending time in the gallery, Elsa realised as she looked at the colourful portraits of people and the activities they were engaging in. The vibrancy and the variety from palace life would have attracted the exuberant girl, eager to see the world beyond the gates. The subjects varied but a number of them included more romantic situations, Elsa examined them all carefully. Walking from picture to picture.

A realisation began to crystallise as she started to overlay herself in the more romantic situations. If her ice powers hadn't been such a major problem in her life then this would have been overarching. As it stood, she had decided, vowed, to let it all go that night on the mountain. The realisation set her laughing.

There was something else beyond the norm, inside her, lodged in her heart.

Elsa of Arendelle, Queen and Sorceress, did not want a man in her life. "I don't want a handsome prince. A dashing duke is not for me." Elsa pointed to the portraits on the wall as she sang the words that came unbidden. "I don't need a Shining Knight. Nor a Lord getting down on one knee." She took a deep breath. "In fact I have realised, a man has no appeal to me."

It was liberating to sing it out, "I want a She, not a He. A Her over a Him. No man for me..." She laughed aloud and hugged herself. A deep-seated joy bloomed in her heart and mind as the unknowingly held tension unwound, the final part of her personal puzzle had dropped into place. She felt so free. Not even the fact she would have to tell Anna, or how tough the future could be bothered her. She marched from the gallery with a smile on her face.

Her smile lasted even when an aide took her aside. "What is the problem Anton?"

"Your majesty, Miss Hanson has some information she insists is for your ears only." The aide was one of many men who bustled about under Kai's orders. They had tasks that varied from receiving low level petitions to escorting visiting dignitaries and everything in between. "She is in the Tulip room." He guided the Queen to a waiting room on the first floor of the castle. Sat uncomfortably on a chair looking pensive was Freya.

When Elsa entered she stood bowed. "Freya, what is the problem?" the farrier shot a look at the aide in the doorway. "Anton, you are dismissed, please go back to your business." The aide bowed low and left. "Now can you tell me?"

"The guard came back. I have a name." Freya handed over the paper she had noted a name and description on. Elsa's smile faltered. "I told him he would have to wait."

"Thank you for bringing this." She took a seat and beckoned Freya to sit. "Will it be alright for you, to maybe have to keep dealing with him?"

"I should be fine, though it was quite an effort not to pitch a hammer at him when he visited this morning." Freya laughed nervously and rubbed a thumb against her knee. "If he comes back I have proof that there is no casting equipment yet, at least." At Elsa's blank look she continued. "I would have had to recast parts to fix it, we do not have any of the things I need to do that, so I can simply show him if he presses the point."

"Clever." She placed a hand on Freya's arm. "Thank you again, if you do have any troubles just report to Kai or an aide." She tried her best to ignore just how heated the other woman's arm felt beneath her hand.

"Of course." Freya stood from her seat. "I have a little more work to do on the skates, by the way. You are welcome to come and take a look whenever you have a moment." She had wanted to stay, to keep the contact, but it would be very improper.

"I would like that." The Queen saw her to the door. "I might be along later."

After Freya had left Elsa had a quiet word with Kai and things were set in motion to discover the guard and any others. She took lunch with her sister and Olaf, without letting Anna know any of the developments just yet. Elsa wasn't sure she could handle her sister's potential outbursts regarding the shackles or her preferences just yet.

That afternoon they skated again, and Olaf judged a snowman competition between the local children.

* * *

This, this is one of the big chapters. Not big in length but in content.

Let it Go and the whole character sequence really felt familiar to me. I was twenty two before I finally admitted and came to terms with being bi. It really was for me, a case of coming to terms with this "difference" this "wrongness". My upbringing was religious, so you can imagine how that felt. It was liberating to finally admit it, to let go of the secret.

Anyway, enjoy. There is another chapter later.


	10. Chapter 10

Early evening arrived in a blanket of pinks and peaches through the sky, in a fit of celebration Elsa had got the kitchens to prepare food servings for anyone who wished to dine by the ice and requested that the brauhause bring a few kegs along for the adults in attendance. There was a festival atmosphere to greet the returning ice harvesters and their princess escort.

She was in such a good mood that Elsa couldn't even bring herself to scold Anna on taking off on her horse to meet them in the foothills. "What's brought all this on?" Anna asked, puzzled.

"Oh, I just felt excellent today." Elsa grinned. She halted further questions by sending Anna sliding over to Kristoff, who caught her with a wink to Elsa. "Enjoy yourselves! I made a promise earlier, I'll be back soon." She skated away on delicate blades of ice, progressing through the crowds of merry people who waved and called greetings as she passed.

The archway to the stable yard once again had a barrier of snow, though there wasn't a recumbent horse steward taking a nap, a recollection that tickled Elsa. She virtually skipped over the pile, dismissing her blades before making a neat landing on the cobbles beyond. A metallic grinding noise from the workshop indicated Freya was hard at work.

One leaf of the large door was closed, it was well past the normal working day for the ancillary staff at the castle after all. Elsa approached carefully, wary of any potential blasts of heat. Peering around through the open half an entirely different and not altogether unlikeable type of heat hit her.

Freya was leaning over a grindstone, one leg steadily pumping the pedal Elsa figured set the stone spinning. She had a scarf tied over her mouth and smoked glass protecting her eyes as she ground a skate against the stone edge. Sparks flew, illuminating her in fairy-like light, there were some sooty smears across her forehead and her thick black hair was pulled back. "Wow..." Elsa whispered out. Later, when she would think back, she would have to admit that this was the moment the silhouette in her mind's eye started to collect features.

Stunned silence reigned in her thoughts for a moment, but the grindstone started to trundle to a halt. Freya had finished her work. "Hi" she said, hoping not to surprise the farrier too much.

"Oh, hi." Freya took the scarf down off her mouth and lifted the smoked glasses. Elsa laughed. "What?" She looked puzzled.

"You've, uh, got a little something on your face." Elsa pointed, giggling again. There was an outline of the glasses and scarf marked out in dirt, the smears of soot highlighting her features.

"Oh! I'll get it now..." She moved off to grab a cloth from a bucket and after a few moments looked a little cleaner. "Better?" There were a few smuts left behind. Elsa bit her lip.

"You look fine." She took a seat on the bench and noticed the gleaming skates on the worktable. "You finished then?"

"Not quite yet. I need to put the straps on, and decorate them a little." Freya said, "Sorry I didn't wait, I really want to get out on the ice." She picked up a packet from a shelf behind Elsa and dropped it to the table. "I can skip the decoration for now. I really want to take a spin on these." She pulled some straps from the bag and placed a box of rivets next to them.

"What do you plan on decorating them with?" Elsa watched with interest as Freya took out some small tools and began attaching the straps.

"The usual snowflakes and shapes. I have a little blue paint from the market, it should look nice." Some swift hammer taps that blurred her hands and Freya was done with one skate. She picked up the other.

"Snowflakes are good." Elsa watched intently. Soon the other skate was completed.

"Done." Freya said proudly. The metal gleamed and the sharpened edge looked well shaped. The straps hung down. "I can put them over any of my shoes this way."

"Do you want to try them out now?" Elsa's presented a glowing hand and a challenging smile.

"If it isn't too much trouble." Freya looked hopeful, picking up her skates.

"None whatsoever." Elsa jumped up and took Freya's free hand, leading her out to the stable yard. The farrier sat down and started to buckle her skates. "Do you want to see the magic?" Elsa said playfully.

"Yes!" Freya stopped focusing on her feet and the skates. Elsa, keeping her eyes on the woman placed her foot forward deliberately, her leg slipping through the slit in her skirt and stamped it own. Ice raced across the yard, their own private rink.

"Wow." Freya looked on, she hadn't been caught out lingering her gaze at the slender pale leg that had been revealed but was proceeding carefully. She buckled the skates onto her boots and stood with practiced ease.

"I'm impressed." Elsa lifted her right foot and created a delicate skate and lifted her left and matched it. "But how well do you skate?" She smiled and skated away with a surprising turn of speed.

"I can skate." Freya shouted, catching up with little effort. Daringly she skated close by the Queen and circled her backwards, not taking her eyes off the woman. The challenge was set.

Soon Elsa and Freya were rushing around the ice, skating complicated patterns and catching daringly close. Finally, drawing nearer to Elsa than she had before, Freya took a leap and landed well ahead of her, surprised, Elsa halted. "Would her majesty like to dance?" The farrier took a bow. "The truest test of a skate is grace in movement. Racing and playing is fun, but if we're testing these out... How about a waltz?"

Breathless from the racing, Elsa breathed deeply but nodded her agreement. Her eyes sparked when Freya's arms took position for the dance.

So they waltzed, around the ice they danced together, Elsa following Freya's lead. They had ceased to be Queen and Staff, Ruler and Subject. They were two women together, dancing. Pressed near her, Elsa could smell the metal and coal of the forge, sweat and soap and horsehair, the scents that clung to the farrier. As the dance went on she dared to draw closer and Freya held a little tighter.

Their waltz ended with the two ever so close. 'You could kiss her.' The thought flashed through their minds.

'What do I do? How do I start? I need Anna; she would know what to do!" Elsa's mind raced eager to act but unsure of how to proceed.

'DO NOT. She will throw me out, it would be treason. It would be worse than losing my home for me if I did that now.' Freya panicked.

As Elsa looked up with hope and desire, Freya looked away and behind, pulling from the Queen to a respectful distance. "I should go back to the forge." The farrier skated to a safe distance. "Thank you Your Majesty. Goodnight" She bowed low and was swiftly inside and shutting the door.

Her heart was racing and her skin tingled but Elsa was slowly coming down from the high of such close physical contact. "Goodnight Freya." She whispered, dispersing the ice and removing the skates. She needed to find Anna, she needed to talk to her and find out everything she needed to know.

It was supper time now, the ice rink in the courtyard was empty, Elsa quickly cleared the snow and ice that littered it and returned to the palace.

She had to find Anna.

* * *

Oh no! That is your lot for today! Tomorrow who knows? My plans only encompass a lie in, a large volume of beer and the Doctor Who Christmas Special.


	11. Chapter 11

Eventually Elsa had to retire to bed. She couldn't find Anna and she was tired after such an emotional rush. She half suspected her sister had found somewhere to enjoy her time with Kristoff but she couldn't begrudge her sister a relationship after years of isolation.

Her night passed without any interruptions or night-time visitors. "Kristoff definitely stayed." Elsa mumbled to nothing in particular and sat up. She had work to do today and had to start now she was awake.

A refreshing shower woke her up properly and she selected a dress from the wardrobe, after their shopping trip Anna had suggested she commission some new dresses, ice outfits weren't always practical and after some fast work some of the new clothes had arrived in the afternoon.

She had dropped the dark colours, focusing now on light blues and bright teals. While summer colours were put pretty much off limits by her ice powers she was working bluer shades with more daring cuts. Pleased with her reflection she quickly re-braided her hair into its usual loose plait and left for breakfast.

Elsa had nearly finished eating her breakfast when Anna and Kristoff finally joined her. "Good morning. I trust you had a pleasant night." Her tone was diplomatic, her expression devious. Their faces were a picture.

"Um, yes. Very good night, in separate rooms." Kristoff beganto mumble.

"What a shame that you weren't able to spend it together." Elsa looked them dead in the eye with a sly grin.

"What..." Kristoff squeaked.

"I maybe kinda let it slip when we were talking the other night." Anna blushed and grabbed Kristoff's arm.

"I'm so dead." The Ice Harvester mumbled, "Turned to solid ice, at least it is a beautiful way to go. Tell Sven I love him and leave my frozen form to the trolls."

Elsa giggled, it was one of the longer sentences she had heard from the large man, it seemed Anna was quite an influence on him. "I won't be freezing you solid; I just hope you will both continue carefully. There has to be a marriage before I become an aunt." The sudden pallor that dropped onto their faces amused the Queen even more, they didn't recover until after she had completed her breakfast and was leaving the room. "Anna, I need to talk to you later but enjoy your morning."

Business was easy to complete this morning for the Queen, her mood was still buoyed up by her day before and everything she had realised, the slight concerns regarding a potential conspiracy and a moment of faux pas weren't enough to shatter the joy. Her mind wandered after she signed the last paper of the day.

Elsa thought of dancing, pressed close to a partner who held her just right and gazed just so into her eyes. A touch placed just there, a kiss to her lips. Anna's arrival jolted her from the daydreaming. "What did you want to talk about Elsa?"

"Regarding our conversation the other evening." Elsa motioned for Anna to take a seat, the princess took a seat and lounged.

"Figured out who your prince charming is?" Anna said.

"Not quite that exactly." Elsa steeled herself. "More like a Princess Charming..."

"Oh my gosh!" Anna sat bolt upright. "Oh my gosh..." She covered her mouth. "oh my gosh."

"Anna?" Elsa started to push herself from the desk worried about her sister's reaction.

She wasn't expecting an inter-chair ballistic hug missile in the form of Anna launching herself from her seat and landing, arms open wide and wrapping around her. "When do I get another sister?" The redhead whispered, looking up hopefully.

Elsa dropped back into her seat, still wrapped in an Anna hug. "You are okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay with you? I've always loved you Elsa." Anna said softly, her hug moved from crushing to careful. Anna felt droplets on her arm. "Are you crying?"

"I have no idea what I did to deserve a sister as wonderful as you." Elsa sniffed and pushed herself into the embrace.

"You're a great sister too." Anna said.

"But I have dropped a lot onto you, a lot of responsibility." Elsa sat back to look Anna in the eye. "No children. Anna. I won't be producing an heir..."

"Oh my." Anna halted her hug. For a moment Elsa was concerned, "Well, it means I can have at least two, no arguments..." Her face turned ponderous, "Will all that be ok for you? There won't be any arguments or problems...?"

"A little research and a lot of writing should get things smoothed over." Elsa replied, once again so glad for her amazing sister.

"So, how did you figure it out?" Anna said slowly. "I mean, I know it was written about in books." Elsa gave her a look. She fiddled with a braid. "I, uh, read a lot. Romance..."

"Classical Greek Literature." Elsa said, "A vital part of a future Queen's education, mostly the philosophers but a few other texts slipped in." She smiled, "Mostly though, it was like you said. Who I imagined myself with, the kind of person I thought I could love. I had spent so long not even thinking past holding in the ice that I was so joyful to figure out what I want from a relationship. I felt free."

"I'm happy for you." Anna hugged Elsa again. "I hope we can sort this all out."

"Mmm hmm. It is going to be a lot of work." Elsa waved at a stack of books she had gathered.

"Still." Anna looked at her sister with a wide smile. "I get to help you find me a new sister!" She jumped up "New sister for me, whoopee!"

"Anna! Quiet down! We need to be careful who knows about this... It is a bit different to ice powers." Elsa giggled, her sister's enthusiasm was contagious.

Anna looked right at Elsa. "Neeew Sister."

A surprise snowball set her squawking.

Kristoff found the Queen and Princess playing in conjured snow in the courtyard. "Kristoff help me!" Anna shouted from behind a wall of snow, really a bank of piled flakes.

"What do you need?" He ran over to join her.

"A knight to help her!" Elsa shouted cheerfully, from atop a detailed ice-wall six foot high. Her hand spun a snowball in her palm. "Duck, Ice Master." She chuckled and hefted it at the man. He dived across the ice and slid alongside Anna.

"What did you do?" He asked, brushing white powder from his hair.

"I may have asked if she wanted a snowball fight?" Anna said sheepishly.

"Great."

A ball of snow the size of his head landed on them both.

Kristoff was too tired to spend time with Anna in the evening, so Elsa found herself squashed under a copper haired living babble-mouth while trying to read. "So I said hi and Olaf said hi and Sven said hi..."

"Anna." The tone of warning was disregarded.

"Then we ate some chocolate and a lady had some kittens and they licked Olaf and he giggled."

"Anna." Elsa rolled slightly, dropping her sister to the bed. "How about we change the subject?"

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" Anna looked over as Elsa marked her book and placed it on the side table.

"You, uh, said something about kissing... I, um, would like to know..." Elsa blushed a little. "I don't know how you do it."

Anna blinked. She blinked again. A slow smile spread, "You are just too cute Elsa." She squeezed her sister. "There isn't really a way, you just press forward, feel and run with it." Anna sighed, "Things move on from there really."

"It?" Elsa puzzled.

"The feeling, the love..." Anna clasped Elsa's hand. "So who do you wanna kiss hmmm?"

"Not telling."

"Ellsaaaaaa!"

Anna begged and pleaded all evening but eventually succumbed to sleep. Elsa watched her exuberant sister in such a peaceful state and smiled softly, "Goodnight little sister." She pressed a little kiss on Anna's brow and settled to sleep.

* * *

One beer in, a nice long lie in and a wonderful shower. I'm feeling like adding an extra chapter!

Mayb another one later hmm? Unless I get too busy... Peter Capaldi is Twelve today! Doctor Who in seven hours!


	12. Chapter 12

I really wanted to upload this yesterday! After my first chapter of the day I went over a friend's house for a few hours and wandered back by about 6pm GMT to find I couldn't log in on Fanfiction! 503 errors are mean!So, here comes the next chapter.

I have to add something I forgot to note on chapter 11. When I told my sister she said "Called it!" and "I figured it out before you dear, I was waiting for you to work it out on your own time." My sister is amazing, she is a year younger than me so we grew up very close, more than one family friend with daughters say they hope their girls end up as close as we are. I guess that is most of the reason we loved Frozen so much, but she is cross that her husband kept on pointing out how they created the character of Anna from secret spying on her (Case in point, after a really random speech yesterday she ends it with "Wait, what?")

Anyway, have a read of this chapter!

* * *

Freya was avoiding her. Elsa decided. It had been two weeks since their dance, since the moment when Elsa had felt a connection, an urge to kiss. The first days she had been too busy, official duties and Anna had taken it up quietly assuring her sister that there was certainly nothing wrong with her inclination.

Then there were other extra tasks to perform, taking up free time as one week became two. Now that her producing an heir was entirely off the table Elsa had needed to research the protocol for succession. She had to figure out excuses also, while historically and classically her leanings were not unknown, they were not widely accepted or considered acceptable. There would be questions about her taking a prince consort and petitions from potential suitors to avoid.

It had taken the work of a few days to collate some acceptable reasons for the court and rebuttals to young men of breeding seeking to mingle bloodlines. The easiest part was everyone would put absolutely anything down to her ice powers, but a ledger of reasons just private and delicate enough to raise pity over fear would help immensely.

Despite her less than enjoyable work, every evening Elsa had frozen the courtyard for summer sunset skating as Anna had taken to calling it. They had skated together and with Kristoff and Olaf as Sven was fussed and petted by the children and Anna. There was no sign of Freya on any of the nights, despite her new skates, Elsa had noticed but put it down to any number of factors.

As the night arrived and it came time to clear up Kristoff would take Sven to the stables, each time mentioning that they were quiet and the horse steward had been withdrawn. When Elsa had gone to investigate a handful of times she had been met with closed doors and silence.

What the Queen didn't know was how the woman she sought had shut herself away, trying to banish the thoughts in her mind, the feel of another so close as their breath caressed her face and the desire to throw caution to the wind again and just kiss and hope. "Get it together Freya." She had muttered as the silvery taps of Elsa's retreating steps filtered through the door yet again. "She won't like it; you'll just hurt her like you hurt Greta."

After another evening on the ice Elsa had retired to bed and happily achieved another uninterrupted night. "I think I should get Kristoff to stick around more often." She had said to the empty room. She loved her sister dearly and adored that the younger woman was not held back from knocking the door and entering even after years of separation. However, since the wonderful new freedom had begun, Elsa had found herself really comfortable at night as even the bad dreams faded away. After a decade of poor sleep from fears, powers and depression, a chance to just sleep and dream away the night was very welcome. Unexpected bed mates meant a disturbed night which meant less sleep, it was enough to make her cranky.

That morning she dressed, took breakfast, and enquired of her sister "Princess Anna has planned a day at the beach." Gerda explained, "Or so she told us yesterday. Little Olaf has joined her and Master Kristoff with a picnic lunch."

"Wonderful, I have never really been one for that sort of thing. I am glad they are taking Olaf out, the little guy has been going on about the beach for weeks." Free for the day, Elsa thanked the staff for breakfast and set off for her study.

After completing her morning's work she decided to try to talk to Freya again, if only to apologise for improper behaviour, she must have upset the farrier somehow. "Freya? Hello?" The stable yard was empty but the sound of work came from one of the stalls. A boyish face appeared over a closed leaf.

"Oh your majesty, I'd take a bow but I'm not that presentable and our mam would go spare if I looked scruffy in front of royalty." It was the stable boy going about his vital but rather smelly work.

"Don't worry Asbjørn you are doing a very good job and I didn't intend to interrupt. Is Freya around?" Elsa was glad for her edict memory, it was a useful skill for a queen, one her father had encouraged. Knowing names was the first step to gaining trust.

"Sorry your majesty, Miss Hanson said she was feeling ill today and gave me some extra this morning for helping out." There was a jangling; the boy had patted his pocket.

"Thank you, if you could let her know that the palace is open if she is particularly unwell." Elsa smiled as the boy saluted and she left him to his work. She didn't know Freya was behind the door to her home, listening in behind a barrier of fear.

After lunch Elsa decided to take advantage of the quiet and read a little more. It was in the library, curled up in a chair that had quickly become a favourite, where an aide found her. "Correspondence, Queen Elsa, from our colleagues." He placed the sealed bag on the table, bowed low once and left.

"Hmm, our aides-abroad." Elsa knew that Arendelle had people scattered about the neighbouring towns who were to report about things or discreetly collect information for the crown. When the throne had become hers she had begun reading what was returned but had only recently sent a request for information. Hopefully this collection of reports would have the reply.

There was an aide in the area around Jansfjord, the local lord was well known to dislike the power held in Arendelle and the lands in their control. He hadn't done more than make life a little difficult for official travellers and snubbed invitations to the court in the past but still, a book binder based in the village was also an aide. After Edgar's parting comment Elsa had sent off a short letter to the man, a simple request for information on a new employee.

There were a few letters but only one held any real interest. She eagerly opened the envelope and pulled free the sheets within. The letter started with the usual greetings and polite enquiries as to her health and the state of the kingdom. A few observations and passed on gossip about Arendelle from outsiders. Finally the information she was looking for was listed.

"I enquired of the Hanson family in town. It seems there had been one of those minor tragedies life throws up, the fever claimed father and mother her siblings spread apart. The young woman had been apprenticed to a horse stables by this point. What I could gather from after she had gained her mastery was minimal from the townspeople. She had established a business above the town and was successful. There was an occurrence and the forge burned down." Elsa halted reading.

"Oh Freya. I am glad we could at least provide a workshop for you." She scanned further down the letter; their man in Jansfjord had encountered an irate young woman, lambasting him for chasing information on Freya.

"After some browbeating that dissolved into tears my wife intervened. After the woman had left she relayed to me some shocking allegations against the moral behaviour of Miss Hanson. The young lady had been a long time friend and explained that Miss Hanson had confessed certain feelings in a kiss. Rightly surprised the woman fled and told her family. The Angry Music was started against Miss Hanson and her dwelling was razed. It was thought she had been lost to this action." Snow fell with Elsa's tears.

"The night on the ice... she felt it too." She felt a strange tightness in her chest. A mixture of sadness and excitement, sad for Freya's past, excited for their potential future. She had to go and speak to the farrier.

Unfortunately, more business took up her time that afternoon; it was evening before she had time to leave the palace building and visit the workshop.

It was silent in the stable yard. As Elsa walked to the front door she knew she would probably have as much a job as Anna ever did trying to get her to open it.

Three sharp raps sounded on the wooden door. Freya knew it was the Queen, she had seen her approach from the window. "I can't talk to her just yet." The farrier whispered. Three more knocks hit the door.

"Freya, I know you're in there." Elsa called up. "I have something I need to discuss with you." Freya did her best to keep quiet. "It is regarding your past."

The cold in her stomach felt like ice. "I'm coming." She shouted down. Slowly, like one walking to the gallows, Freya went down the stairs and opened the door.

Elsa looked stunning. Her dress was fabric, not the ice construct she had been wearing before and her hair looked as wild and free as their first meeting. Freya dropped her eyes down, knowing she was courting danger. "What have you been told, your majesty?" 'Straight to the point, take the bull by the horns.'

"Come, sit." Elsa motioned to a bench and watched Freya take a seat. She sat beside her. "I enquired about you, you see. I was concerned." Elsa settled her hands in her lap and looked at the woman. "I heard that things had been a bit trying, to send you here."

"I see." Freya fidgeted with her fingers. "Would you like to know?"

"If you are alright to tell me." Elsa said quietly.

"You told me your past." Freya shrugged. "I can tell you mine." So Freya did, telling of her education and the loss of her parents. The support her close friend had provided, the days spent just talking with Greta, their dancing, her work. Her pride in the little house and forge. The kiss, how everything fell apart. After telling Elsa everything she felt hollow.

During her telling, Elsa was attentive, placing a supportive hand on Freya's shoulder. Not once taking her eyes off the woman. She dropped her hand when Freya looked at it.

"So now you know. I can leave if you need me to." Freya finished, looking down at her feet and wiping a few tears from her eyes. A sympathetic hand touched her elbow.

"No, I think I can keep you around." Elsa said, tapping Freya for some attention. The farrier looked up. 'Just press forward, feel and run with it' Elsa thought of her sister's advice as the green eyes framed by curly black tresses gleamed in the moonlight in front of her, the full lips a darker line on her shadowed face. So Elsa did, riding the desire she felt, the desire to have those lips pressing her own with no distance between the two of them. She pressed forward, aiming true.

Elsa kissed the woman sat beside her.

* * *

:D


	13. Chapter 13

For a moment she began to regret just running with it as Freya stiffened but a caressing hand down her spine, halting at the small of her back, told her she didn't get it wrong. The other hand drew up and held her cheek and Elsa daringly slipped a hand under the arm to the farrier's trim waist wondering breathlessly what her bare skin felt like there.

A touch to her lips, warm, wet and insistent parted them slightly and what had been an amazing feeling increased a hundred-fold as Freya's tongue caressed the inside of her mouth. Elsa reciprocated, feeling the foreign, neat rows of teeth that were like but unlike what she had felt before.

Eventually they parted, Elsa's lungs begging her heart for breath no matter how wonderful the sensations had been. She pulled back a little.

The green eyes were aflame, hungrily eating up the sight of the slightly rumpled queen drawing back. Freya exhaled a breath that clouded into condensation, what comes from kissing the Snow Queen. Elsa giggled, the storming emotions inside much warmer and greatly positive in comparison to before. "Wow." The farrier said as she recovered, her hand was still on Elsa's back and it wasn't going to be moving for a while yet.

Elsa leaned her head on the broad shoulder. "I think…" She exhaled "I understand something of what you went through." The hand on the small of her back slid around to pull her closer, they sat hip to hip. "When I discovered what happened... I just had to kiss you."

"I've wanted to kiss you a while now… Since that night, on the ice." Freya replied. "I was so worried I would ruin this new life I was trying to build." She looked ashamed, "I kept away from you. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I had some work to do; being a Queen who won't be having an heir herself needs a lot of paperwork." Elsa laughed, she was just feeling so good. "I'm sorry that I left it so long. If I had just got on with it and kissed you, you wouldn't have had a fortnight of horrible feelings." She leaned against Freya.

"Now what though?" Freya said, not able to keep all the fear from her voice.

"Now? Now we both get to be together to as great a degree as we want... Discreetly." Elsa trailed her fingers along the bench. "If that is alright with you?"

"It is more than alright, Elsa." Freya daringly kissed the head leant on her shoulder as smiling blue eyes peered up to watch.

"Good." Elsa smiled. "And thank you Freya." She rose with some reluctance, took a careful look around and kissed Freya again. "I should be getting back to the palace."

"Goodnight Elsa." Freya said gently, squeezing a pale hand with her own and letting go. She stole back into her home.

"Goodnight Freya." Elsa was ecstatic; she had kissed someone, the thought made her giggle. She had kissed someone beautiful who had kissed her back. A woman who had the same inclinations, who was also actually quite attracted to her, despite the ice powers and her past and her station in life.

She danced laughed again for the joy of it and created a path of ice to glide upon, it wasn't quite walking on air but would be a good substitute. On silvery shoes, the Queen skated back to the palace.

She didn't notice a coppery head pull itself from view in a half opened stable doorway. She didn't hear a squee of delight from an irrepressible princess who had been spying. "Well, that was something." Kristoff said from the pile of hay he had been shoved into as Elsa flew past grinning madly.

"You'd better not tell her that we saw." Anna turned to him, her puppy-eyes in place at the ready. "She has to tell us in her own time." She jumped close to him waved a finger in his face. "Her own time!"

"Okay feisty pants, sheesh, I don't want to tell Elsa I was spying on her kissing someone anyway!" Kristoff dreaded to think what the Queen would do if she ever found out.

The pair waited a while, to be certain that Elsa was far enough away and scurried back to the palace.

Freya sat at her table, she was still tingling. They had kissed. She had kissed Elsa, the feeling out on the ice was mutual. Not only was the problem of her feelings for the Queen solved, she had a partner. There was someone else who shared her unusual inclination. She couldn't stop smiling.

She wasn't alone anymore. If thinks worked out right, she would never be alone again. Freya was too excited to sleep, she instead pulled out a paper sheet and some charcoal to draw with, she had some ideas on what to do with the scrapped iron dropped in a box in her forge.

Elsa threw herself onto her bed. She felt so entirely happy that she wanted to sing and dance, consequences be damned. "Maybe this is how Anna feels all the time?" She asked the ceiling. No answer was forthcoming but she didn't actually care. Sleep came eventually and her dreams revolved around green eyes and black tresses partnered with very very warm caresses.

In the morning Elsa was still smiling, she cheerfully took breakfast and gave Olaf his daily warm hug. She virtually raced through her work to the sounds of palace life. Once again she heard the sound of the forge working and was glad. During the two weeks there had been little activity to speak of in the stable yard.

Anna swept in at midmorning, allegedly because it was too hot in the rest of the palace. She lounged on a chair with a book she hardly read. Instead she spent the time shooting glances at Elsa.

"Yes Anna?" Elsa said after the umpteenth meaningful look.

"When do I get to meet my new sister?" Anna was trying her hardest to remain casual, she really wanted to fling herself on Elsa in a massive hug and tell her she had seen and approved and was really really happy for her.

"What do you mean Anna?" Elsa kept her tone level. She was beginning to suspect her sister knew something she wasn't letting on.

"Oh, um... You're bound to have someone in mind by now Elsa!" Anna grinned nervously.

"How could I? My preference is quite unusual and private enough that it would be difficult to find a partner." One slim eyebrow was raised though Elsa didn't take her eyes off her work.

"Oh really?" Anna gave up. She wasn't going to let her sister get away with keeping secrets even if it meant confessing her spying activities. The princess sauntered over to Elsa's desk and planted herself on the edge.

"Yes Anna?" Elsa repeated, this time looking up from her work.

"I saw you k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Anna said, looking down at her sister, an unusual situation considering their difference in height. Elsa turned an interesting shade of red and started to sputter. "So big sister, did you like it?" Anna threw out her arms. "Isn't it the best? So warm and good... Just the greatest. I mean, okay, other things later on are even better but that's beside the point." She trailed off. Elsa had closed in on herself.

"Did anyone else see?" For the first time in a while, Elsa sounded afraid. Her hands were shaking.

"Just me and Kristoff. Don't worry. We shooed off the guards and Olaf kept a lookout for anyone coming too close." Anna swung her legs over to the other side of the desk and slid down level with Elsa. "We made sure everything could go how you wanted it."

"How did you know?" Elsa's hands had stopped moving about now, but there was still a slight hitch in the woman's voice.

"You were both talking when we brought Sven for bed." Anna took a slender hand, holding the cold digits in her warm hands, touching Elsa's hands would calm her, if it was Anna and it wasn't her powers that had set her reeling. Ice blue eyes looked across at her and Anna was struck at just how young Elsa seemed, young in life if not in age, spending so long isolating herself had made the world so much bigger than it needed to be.

"I asked her about the past, her past." Elsa offered, "I'll have to tell you, with her permission." Anna nodded encouragingly. "Then I just took your advice." A wan smile, but it still lit her eyes.

"You just pushed forward and went for it." Anna smiled back, so pleased for her sister. "You both seemed so involved, neither of you noticed us. The way you were looking at her... It was Olaf who noticed. He asked why you were looking at Freya the same way I look at Kristoff." This time Anna blushed.

"The little guy is quite the love expert." Elsa laughed despite herself.

"I know right? He just pointed over and I took a look and "Wait, what?" and then I saw some guards so I got them to go somewhere and sent Olaf to stop anyone." Anna grinned. "It's amazing what he can talk people into doing. I think it is something to do with being a walking talking snowman."

"I'll have to thank him later." Elsa unwound a little, sitting up instead of hunching. "You're right Anna, it was really nice."

"How did you know it would be ok?" Anna stood and pulled a chair closer, sitting attentively.

"I wrote to find out why she had come here. A contact in Jansfjord was told. Someone did not return her feeling." Elsa left it at that, it was Freya's to share, not hers.

"So you are... um, uh..." Anna tried to figure out how to say it.

"Yes we are." Elsa smiled again and hugged her sister. "Exactly that." The warmth and happiness in her tone made Anna's heart soar, everything she had wanted for her sister was happening. Well, she would have appreciated a niece or nephew but an extra sister made up for that a little.

"I'm glad."

Anna and Elsa ended up talking a little while longer and promises were made for proper conversation between the sisters and the farrier. They spent the afternoon together, searching out Olaf for an extra big hug of thanks and Kristoff to let him know he didn't need to keep quiet around Elsa. The ice man gave Elsa a handshake and a quiet congratulations, theirs was still a mostly silent and easy relationship.

The day ended with the three taking supper together before retiring for the night.

* * *

Well, it went okay for them didn't it?

Sorry for the one update yesterday but I ended up being busy from 10am and the server was 503 again. I was out until about 10pm then and too flippin' tired! This might be it for today. I am shopping in the city (DISNEY STORE!) with my sisters and mum.

If I am in a mood to post later I'll stick something else up. :D


	14. Chapter 14

A new day dawned and Freya woke happy for only the second time in weeks. The day before had passed in a euphoric cloud of happy feelings amongst the hard work she had half neglected. Today her emotions had settled, her mind was easy. She danced from her bedroom and grabbed some fruit for her breakfast. She sang as she scrubbed under the pump in the wet-room. Freya was in an excellent mood.

It was a sunny late summer day and the horses were contented. The boy was clearing, the delivery men had brought their goods and helped Freya store them away. Now, as midmorning rolled around Freya was grooming the horses. Running feet echoed in the yard and a freckled face appeared in the open door. "Good morning Princess Anna." Freya realised just how chirpy her tone was a little late.

"Good morning Freya." Anna grinned, her eyes were sparking and Freya could tell she was just dying to say something.

"Have you come to help groom the horses? I still have four to brush and our friend here." She wasn't going to let anything slip unless Elsa had shared.

"I'd love to help out." Anna grabbed up the spare brush, gave Stev a scratch under the chin and began brushing his opposite side. Her silence did not last long. "So, you finally spoke to my sister again. What did she do to upset you?"

"Nothing, we are busy people." Freya took some scissors and motioned Stev to lower his head, his mane needed a slight trim.

"Right." Anna deadpanned. "I guess she thought wrong when she said you hadn't spoken to her or really even looked at her for two weeks." She hummed and returned to brushing.

Freya tried to keep quiet but worry was gnawing at her. "She wasn't upset was she?"

"Gotcha." Anna said, "Not so much. You two have made up now though." Her expression turned sly, "K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Freya dropped the scissors.

"You saw?" Thoughts of trouble, the angry music, mobs and fire raced through her mind. It must have been reflected on her face because Anna was hugging her fiercely in moments.

"Yes, I did see. I've already told Elsa." She didn't loose the embrace, "I am so so happy for both of you."

"Thank you," Freya sighed, "no one else saw a thing?"

"Kristoff, but he knows things too. We made sure you'd both be safe and alone." Anna replied. Freya finally un-tensed.

"Good. Though I suppose if anyone had seen then the mob would have got me yesterday." Freya picked up the scissors she had let fall to the floor and indicated they should move on to the next stable.

"Mob? What do you mean?" Anna looked puzzled.

'That's right,' Freya thought, 'she's not only a princess but she has never really been out into the world.' So, as they worked Freya talked, of objections, rejections, mobs and the angry music. She spoke in a low, still shaking voice about fire and rage and being run from where you live. The hiding, the disguising.

Anna was a great deal more emotive than her elder sister. Freya understood that Elsa's emotional control was a direct link to her freezing powers. It was strangely gratifying to see just how sympathetic Anna was to Freya's tale. The clinging hug wasn't unwelcome this time; she had no fears about any possible threat that it could be concealing. Freya returned it one armed and tentatively, for it could still be improper for the farrier to embrace the princess.

"You can hug more you know." Anna said in a half scolding tone. She brightened up when Freya wrapped her free arm about her. "That's better. You do know that I am adopting you." Anna squeezed one last time and looked up with a grin. "New. Sister!" She punctuated her words with prods to Freya's collarbone.

"Alright then. I get the idea I can't argue." Freya held up her hands in surrender. She was feeling a lot better than she had been five minutes before.

"Yep! No arguments, no returns." Anna stopped bouncing and folded her arms. "Though, I have to warn you; Do anything to hurt my sister. Anything at all..." She made a fist. "Right Hook!" She shook her fist, "She has been hurt by so many people in so many ways... I just, I can't let you hurt her too." Anna had started her speech with righteous indignation but had wilted near the end. Freya dropped a hand to her shoulder.

"I don't intend to hurt her. This, any of this even so far as the kiss... It was more than I ever dared dream. I heard her story in her words and, I was so angry at everyone! I smashed those shackles there and then." Freya hadn't meant to, but she had stamped her foot and straightened up into more intimidating poise.

"Good. That is what I like to see." Anna smiled.

The clock towers sounded across the town and castle. "Oh! I had better get to grooming those horses!" Freya grabbed the brushes again.

"I'm still helping." Anna took a brush. Together they made short work of the chore. When they had finished the Princess had to leave. "You should come to supper. It's a lot more informal. " the redhead waved and wandered off to find something to occupy her time.

Alone and with her work finished, Freya returned to her forge to work on her project, it was coming along nicely though she would probably never be happy enough with it to show anyone.

Ice spread across the courtyard to cheers and happy shouts and evening skating began. Quickly the ice was filled with townspeople skating with varying ability and form. Anna was being taught how to move around by a patient Kristoff, he had succeeded in helping her keep some approximation of balance but the princess was a long way off grace. Elsa watched with amusement, following their progress across the ice.

"Good evening your majesty." A cheerful voice called out, Freya made an expert stop at a distance just short of respectful. "The ice is beautiful today." Her tone was light but her eyes hinted that she spoke deeper than the sheet covering the flagstones.

"Well met Freya." Elsa inclined her head, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. "It is nice to see you out of your apartment or workshop." The Queen closed the distance between them. "Shall we skate?"

"It would be my honour Queen Elsa." It was subtle and covered, but the pair remained close all evening as they meandered about the other skaters or watched Anna's progress on the ice. As the crowd began to drift away for supper or bed Freya checked their company. The diminished crowd looked small enough. "May I have this dance?" She whispered to Elsa, bowing low.

Elsa blushed a little, just a brief flash of colour to her pale face. "I would love to." She said shyly. 'Why am I feeling so shy?' She thought as Freya began the opening steps to a traditional dance, slightly altered for ice. 'It's just making me so fluttery.' She took Freya's offered hand, matching movements. Elsa knew the theory of dance but had never been brave enough to try them since she had let go of her isolation.

Together they circled the ice, dancing with grace. Anna stopped her quite intent involvement with Kristoff at the bench they had stopped at to watch them. "I wish I could dance like that." She sighed.

"I think we all do." Kristoff teased, the smack on the chest was worth it.

Elsa and Freya finished the dance breathless and warm, just looking into each other's eyes. The ice was deserted now. "I'd better clear up." Elsa dropped her gaze and sent the ice away, Freya followed the sparkling motes until they were indistinguishable from the stars of the sky. She hadn't moved her hand from Elsa the whole time.

"Supper time!" Anna shouted, sweeping both women into her spread arms and herding them into the palace. Kristoff and Olaf followed behind conversing about the ice trade and the snowman's newest discoveries.

Supper was taken at the small dining table in the King's Breakfast, a room near the kitchen that some ruler long past had purposed so his breakfast would be piping hot. It was a more private room for the royal family to dine in, the meals were simply served and the staff would leave. Elsa sat at the head of the table, Anna and Kristoff to her left hand, forcing Freya to the left. It seemed to be a gambit on the established couple's part.

As the meal was eaten, a simple hearty soup and the last of the day's bread, Kristoff and Anna watched Elsa and Freya stumble through conversation as they blushed often and would focus on the food. It pleased the princess no end and her partner enjoyed seeing the tables turned for once.

When everyone had eaten their fill Anna stole away with her beau and Elsa decided to escort Freya to the door, upon the farrier's insistence it was to the staff entry. "Goodnight Freya." Elsa said, pressing herself against the taller woman, intending it to be brief. A strong arm kept her in place.

"Goodnight Elsa." Freya bent down and pushed a small kiss to Elsa's cheek, hidden from view by her thick curls, and loosened her grip. She trailed her fingers, loath to fully part until the last moment when she had to pass through the door. When even her retreating back was out of sight Elsa unfroze and sat on a convenient chair, smiling in a manner she knew would be ridiculous to any observer. When she was sure she could stand again, Elsa retired to her room for the night, happy for her new relationship.

* * *

I think it will have to be single chapters again soon! Work and my regular schedule is upon me. I hope to keep them coming as quick as I can until I have reached a conclusion for this story.

Do not fear though! There are more adventures for our friends.

In other news I have got Disney Infinity for Xbox 360, but as it is the console at my sisters house and her hubby has the latest Assassin's Creed I don't think you'll lose me down that rabbit hole for a while yet!


	15. Chapter 15

As days went by the new couple took things slowly to avoid detection. Both of them knew it was safest that way. If anyone noticed that the Queen was finding many reasons to visit the stables most put it down to her newfound freedom allowing an interest in riding. The new horse steward was quite happy to give lessons to staff who wished to learn, why not the Queen also?

No one really noticed that Freya had also thrown herself quite enthusiastically into the evening socials on the ice. Gerda and Kai were pleased the newest member of staff had managed to acclimatise to palace life and sent a letter to let Frieda and Edgar know the woman had settled.

Many evenings Freya would be found showing others how to dance on the ice. Again, anyone who paid it any mind that the farrier and the Queen danced often thought it was commendable that their monarch was improving her skills on the ice. Freya also taught the princess and her Ice Master, a good thing considering the improvements Anna had made on the ice since the lessons, and the solid blonde man intended to be a prince consort and would need to move with deportment.

Summer leaves turned orange and red as Autumn reached Arendelle and the ice skating lasted a little less time due to the failing light and busy work to prepare for winter. On these nights Elsa would steal away to the stable yard and create an ice rink for herself and Freya.

Here the dances were closer, more intimate. Shared kisses and gentle touches in the privacy of the un-regarded internal section of the castle grounds sent warm sensations between them.

In early October their relationship met its first real test.

The Vinterens Hilsen festival was nearly upon Arendelle, an important date on the calendar for the kingdoms of the fjords. It was a holdover from the ancient days where their ancestors would petition the gods to make the winter forgiving, a twin to the mid-winter rites that begged for spring. Arendelle had not hosted a large meeting since the King and Queen were lost, it had been accepted that there would be a period of mourning until the heir could be officially invested. Now that Elsa had the throne the town were ready for their festival.

During the run up to the festival preparations were being made; decorations were being hoisted into place around the castle and the square, food was being stockpiled and other goods brought in from across the mountains.

There were also many guests expected from Arendelle's neighbours. While a number of them had been present at the coronation and witnessed events as they happened, a fair number were new to the kingdom.

Elsa was stressed. Her business floor of the palace often had a light dusting of snow recently, she had concluded that it was safer to snow than to freeze and had managed a level of control that decorated the castle like a winter wonderland. She had been getting progressively more stressed since the RSVPs had begun arriving and now a mere two days from the event she was getting close to fleeing-up-the-north-mountain level (as Anna had termed it).

It was upsetting for Anna to see her sister so unhappy and Freya could only sit back and wring her hands or try to distract herself. While the farrier knew that the Queen would appreciate her company, it was also highly inappropriate and would cause suspicion if a staff member in a position so divorced from the crown spent time with the monarch. Elsa had also been too busy to spend time on the ice for over a week, simply creating a rink for people and clearing it away in the night. Freya was beginning to worry.

Today she had a plan to get into the study. A messenger was due back from collecting mail packets at the trading post. On that duty was a man who cared for his preferred horse, he would bring the animal right to the stables to rest before taking his collection to the Queen's Study. Freya was scheming with Anna to take the mail to Elsa herself, being helpful would get her through all the obstacles.

"So, I'll ask Fredrik to hurry a message across town to my dressmaker." Anna said, pacing in front of Freya. "He might object as to the urgency of his delivery to Elsa." She faced the horse steward. "Then, I will really press how urgent my message is and you step in and offer to deliver it." Anna grinned, her plan was brilliant and nothing to do with the fact that she had accidentally damaged her festival dress when practicing her dance moves. Honest.

"That should work." Freya conceded. "Fredrik trusts me since I helped prevent Tumult from going lame." The horse had developed a sore that the usual horse doctors had no idea to treat, a folk remedy Freya knew about had cured it with no ill effects and the messenger's favourite horse was saved.

"Remember, he'll be arriving soon. We need to look natural! You go and do horse stuff until you hear me ask him." Anna shoved Freya into a stable, Sven caught her and they shared the 'Anna...' look.

A clatter of hooves reached them and on cue Anna called out, "Fredrik! Thank goodness! I need a note hurried to my dressmaker, it is a disaster!"

"Ma'am, I will take it as soon as this duty is accomplished." The firm deep voice of the stalwart rider replied.

"It's just too urgent! I'm sure Elsa would understand if someone else brought the letters to her!" That was Freya's hint, she wandered in to view, ostensibly to settle Tumult with food and water. Fredrik still looked unsure. Not outdone yet, Anna turned on her tears. "I just have to get the dress repaired Fredrik, Elsa would be so disappointed in me..."

Stricken, the man dismounted and Freya took the dropped reigns. "Miss Hanson!" Relief flooded the messenger's voice when he saw Freya. "Would you be able to take this bag to the Queen?" He held out the strapped up sack, "I have one more to deliver in town but her majesty needs these swiftly."

"Of course I can Fredrik, it won't be any bother." She took the bag with one hand and guided Tumult to his prepared stable with the other. The man said his thanks and upon taking Anna's note, clicked his heels and ran from the stable yard.

"Mission accomplished." Anna smiled. "Now go! Elsa is in her study and she threw all her aides out after one of them muttered about frosty receptions." Freya nodded and ran to the palace, the bag bouncing at her hip.

She met no objections hurrying through the palace with the mail packet held out like a talisman. At the tall doors to the study was a small drift of snow, carefully swept back to allow the doors to open. Freya didn't bother with knocking, the mail bag had got her this far, Elsa was unlikely to kick her out for entering unannounced. The door thudded open and she strode in.

"What now! Ask Anna for decoration ideas!" Elsa sounded harried and her head was down. Freya shut and latched the door as quietly as she could and tiptoed behind the queen. The mail bag was slid to the floor and from behind Elsa, Freya pushed her fingers down the smooth skin of her partner's cheekbones, caressing the soft cheek with her thumb.

"Stressed about the festival, I hear." Freya knelt a little to whisper into Elsa's ear; she was rewarded with a sigh of pleasure.

"Yes, there will be too many new people about. They still haven't found who ordered the shackles repaired." Elsa sounded resigned, she pressed her head back against Freya. "How did you get up here? Not that I appreciate it, but people might notice."

Freya lifted the sack, "Mail call." She smiled craftily, "We waylaid Fredrik, Anna thought you needed a little us time." Kneeling slightly behind Elsa meant that she was nested beneath her chin, Freya inclined her head to pop a kiss into platinum hair.

"Probably our final RSVPs." Elsa took the bag and tipped out the contents. Amongst the diplomatic exchanges and aide's-abroad reports were three envelopes, the gold scrollwork of Arendelle was about the edge but the wax seals were from the countries they had been sent too. Weselton, Jansfjord and The Southern Isles.

The slightest frost pattern danced across the desk. "They could be refusing to come." Freya said.

"We'll see now." Elsa shucked the seals from all three and dropped the missives to the desk. Each replied in the affirmative. Representatives would be attending.

"It will go fine." Freya said evenly, drawing an arm across Elsa's shoulder.

"Two of them would have me killed; the final would have you stoned to death." Elsa's words were coloured with anger.

"You said there were thirteen brothers, they could send someone else and Weselton won't ship out the guy who cost them a trading partner!" Freya retorted. "As for Jansfjord, no one should recognise me, I'll just keep out of the way." Freya shrugged.

"Are you insane! They'll tell everyone about you and then the staff or someone from town will remember how much time we spend together and it will be like my coronation all over again!" Elsa shouted, her eyes flashing with magic.

"No one will do that! If we spent any less time in public together people would think you were shunning me!" Freya rebuked, folding her arms across her chest.

"We dance every night Freya! Someone would have to be blind or exceedingly stupid not to join the dots once they hear."

"And I am saying no one from Jansfjord will know who I am! I had nothing to do with the lord after my parents died and whatever group he sends wouldn't be the sort I spent time with."

"We'll be found out, chased off..."Elsa began to pace, veering off when Freya stood in her way.

"I know what we are not accepted, I knew this- this us was going to be difficult and secret but I didn't think you would be so ashamed of it and me!" Freya shouted. Elsa halted.

"I..."

The door slammed open. "Majesty! We heard raised voices." A guard said.

"Miss Hanson arrived unexpectedly." Elsa composed herself.

"Fredrik was diverted and asked I deliver his bag." Freya said stiffly. "I'll just be leaving. The Queen is obviously far too busy." She walked out, shoulders high.

"Queen Elsa?" The guard was confused but it was not his duty to do much.

"It is nothing guard. Could you send an aide, we have three more delegations to prepare for.

Freya returned to her workshop worn out by the argument, the argument she realised ashamedly was mostly hyperbole on her part. The Jansfjord delegation was a surprise but she had tried to stay strong for Elsa. "That backfired." She groaned. Thinking it over, Elsa had been worried for her and what could happen to them, not to her position. She feared threat to Freya, these same people who had let her home be burned with every intention to end her life. Elsa probably didn't really care what Weselton or the Southern Isles had to say. "I am an idiot."

Elsa didn't make the ice that night. Officially it was too close to the festival, too much had to be done. Really, she didn't feel up to making such an expression of joy. Anna noticed her sister's upset as she had recognised Freya's. "We argue too Anna, Elsa has been stressed lately." Kristoff reasoned. "They've just had their first spat... It'll work out." The Ice Master led his girlfriend away from her sister.

"If it doesn't I'll do something about it." Anna said to him.

"Sure. We'll get Olaf and Sven in on the scheme too." Kristoff grinned as Anna plotted a complicated plan that soon went off in a distracted tangent. They had worked out their differences. Elsa and Freya could too.

She watched the ships arriving that night, slipping into the shadows despite herself when the Jansfjord colours arrived.

The festival day was a great success. A dawn service in the Chapel started the day and the festivities went on from there. Games and rides were enjoyed in the market square and a polite party went on in the castle and courtyard. If anyone noted the Queen was on tenterhooks they put it down to the fact that the Vinterens Hilsen was her first event since her slightly unusual coronation. She had graciously received the delegations from the Southern Isles and Weselton and heard their apologies politely. Prince Halvard had been quiet penitent on behalf of his family regarding thier youngest brother and the High Sheriff of Weselton had the unenviable task of excusing his Duke as best he could.

Elsa had thanked them for their efforts and warned of her low tolerance for the men in question, though she was considering opening trade again if steps were taken to repair the damage done on their parts. The Jansfjord delegation were quite confused to be asked of some of their citizenry, some anonymous family. The young lord had begged off the questioning, he found the Queen intimidating.

Eventually it was time for the key moment of the festivities, as the daylight faded a bonfire was going to be lit, then everyone would dance around it in some folk arrangement from the mists of time. She wasn't looking forward to leading the dance without her accustomed partner.

Crowds were milling around in the courtyard, the huge stack of gathered wood the centrepiece. Elsa, flanked by Anna and Kristoff walked out of the palace. A guard carried the lit torch that would set the bonfire ablaze. When they reached the pile he handed the torch over and Elsa dropped pitched it in.

The dying light of the sun was saluted by a towering bonfire and the people cheered. As the crowds arranged into a circle for the dance, Elsa was worried to find Kristoff standing the other side of Anna, her sister could only hold one of her hands. She looked at them, pleading in her posture and eyes. They simply smiled, Kristoff inclined his head to her right as a hand took hers.

Elsa looked, to the hand that seemed familiar, up the toned arm that was linked with hers. Lit by flickering flames, her eyes aglow and her hair rolling in curled tresses a small smile playing on her lips, was Freya. Freya in a dress.

It was a plain thing, minimal decorations were embroidered on it and the simple cut was nothing like Anna's festival dress or the ice-artwork Elsa wore. It was a pale shade of purple with a simple black bodice fastened about it.

She looked beautiful. Elsa said as much, in a whisper under her breath.

"You look more beautiful." Freya replied.

"I'm sorry." They both said even as the dance began.

"You were worried for us, nothing else... I jumped to conclusions." Freya said, not missing a step despite keeping her focus on Elsa.

"I should have explained myself a little more." Elsa added, appreciating the extra squeeze Freya gave her hand.

"Forgive and forget?"

"Let it all go." Elsa smiled.

The dance completed and people split into dancing groups. Though they could not always dance together for propriety's sake, Freya and Elsa shared a few rounds. Elsa was relieved when Freya even had a dance with the delegate from Jansfjord with no problems.

Late at night the final visitors retired to bed, no one noticed the farrier being hustled into the castle. No one saw her led to the Queen's room. They fell asleep on her bed holding hands after talking even later into the small hours of the morning. A helpful control of ice-winds dropped the guest of the palace to her stable yard in the early hours.

* * *

A late one for me! I'm back in work tomorrow, yuck.

So, has anyone else got the Frozen phone game? I have got up to the mid thirties levels and you get Anna or Elsa stood above the gameboard looking encouragingly at you. Or, when you lose, pretty sad and of course it is HEARTBREAKING every time Elsa looks sad and I just feel so bad about losing and *crys*

But anyway, it is a good app, you should give it a go if your fancy future touchscreen device thing supports it and you like Bejewelled and are patient.


	16. Chapter 16

Things get a little racy here dear readers, not too bad for some people's tastes I hope.

* * *

Eventually October was saying its farewells and the darkening afternoons became chilly; still they would meet to dance. Elsa herself was never concerned with the cold and Freya didn't care as long as her partner was in her arms.

They had small disagreements over things, they shared stolen moments in the day and secret meetings at night. Elsa took Freya to see her ice palace and Freya revealed a love of art and sculpture in the form of some small metal creations of shaped iron. They read books together in the library, Freya grateful for the opportunity to read fictions that had not been included in her education to care for horses.

They listened to musical arrangements by the chamber quartet or the local band of musicians, in discreet company amongst others to avoid suspicion. Freya was increasingly more often dined at supper with the small family.

Supper led to evenings in the drawing room, games of all kinds played amongst the five friends before Freya would slip away discreetly or spend a chaste night sleeping next to Elsa. Things were growing comfortable, familiar.

Neither were concerned that the mystery guard had not resurfaced, or that the investigations couldn't turn up exactly what was going on. He had given a false name, but no new threats emerged and the women were simply too happy to worry, always meeting to dance each night.

Tonight the dance was unlike any other they had tried together. Freya was holding her so close, Elsa could feel the nap of Freya's waistcoat against her shoulder, smell the scent of soap and kindling that clung to her skin. They started a spin and Elsa grabbed tighter around the woman, a helping hand from behind rested at the small of her back. "Still with me?" Freya breathed into Elsa's ear.

"I can keep up." Elsa said in mock affront. "Whoop!" she shouted when Freya dropped her into a surprise dip. The hand at the small of her back slid further down, resting tentatively over a buttock. Elsa quirked an eyebrow and slid her hand to brush the farrier's belt. "That was a mean trick." She said as she leant into her partner and the dance became a simple synchronized glide across the ice.

"It worked out well for me." Freya grinned, sliding them to a halt and stealing a kiss. Elsa, nestled against her muscular frame as the heat within her grew. She moaned into the mouth that had trapped hers. As a caressing arm traced her spine; Elsa lost balance, breaking the kiss. She pushed her hand out to keep upright and grabbed onto the belt again.

Panting, blushing and so very very warm, she looked up into emerald eyes, hungry eyes. "Bedroom. Now." She whispered out, dragging herself up on Freya's shirt. The hungry eyes flickered with surprise but things were not proceeding fast enough for Elsa. With a blast of her magic she shoved them across the ice and into the door to Freya's home.

"Are you sure?" Freya said in a low, rough voice.

"As I have ever been about anything." Elsa finished with a kiss, grasping the door handle and hurrying it open. Over the threshold was uncharted territory but Freya didn't let them linger. She shed her skates quickly loosing the straps so they would drop. She picked up her partner and carried her through the simple apartment to a sparsely furnished bedroom, their lips rarely parting from every form of kiss they could land.

They both halted there in front of the bed, unsure of how to proceed. Elsa had some ideas; her quick fingers were unfastening Freya's clothes and pulling them away. "This is hardly fair." Freya said directly into Elsa's ear, nibbling it lightly. Elsa made a noise she had never thought she could make.

"I can live with it." She replied, pressing kisses to Freya's neck. Heated hands began to draw over her body and she remembered something. Her dress was ice, only material for as long as she wished. A pleasurable idea came to mind; the Snow Queen simply left the ice to melt. The long sweeping touches from Freya turned the tiny crystals to water, bearing skin and underclothes. Freya kicked off her boots as Elsa pushed the farrier's trous down.

They both stood in only their underclothes now. Freya was clad in a simple vest and short knickerbockers. It wasn't grand or decorative but Elsa couldn't take her eyes of the unveiled figure. She couldn't even bring herself to feel embarrassed or nervous about her own state of undress. A toursolette and briefs were her standard since she had taken to wearing her ice-crafted and daringly cut garment. From the looks of Freya's, it was appreciated, unconsciously she covered herself as best she could with her arms but her partner gently tugged them away and rested them on her hips.

"Now wha-" Elsa began before Freya pulled her close and jumped them onto her bed, burying the words in a kiss. Her fingers plucking at the final pieces of fabric between them.

The night proceeded in a near inferno, not once did Elsa worry about skin contact or ice powers or even ruling a kingdom and being a good big sister. She had one person alone on her mind other than herself and that person was just as dedicated to her.

Lips, fingers, low hot breaths all caressing places she had never considered, never dared dream would ever experience such sensations. All the memories of days and nights curled up in herself begging and pleading for feeling to go away were washed away in the warmth, the love being lavished on her. She yearned to reciprocate and a few nervous, clumsy touches elicited encouragement and pleased noises, the affection returned tenfold. So the back and forth became a game then something like their dances and finally a melding of movement, emotion and sensation.

Activities peaked and slowly wound down until they ended up in a comfortable embrace. Elsa's toes twined with Freya's, their knees locked together like two halves of a whole, platinum hair pressed against a forehead framed by black curls. They fell asleep together.

When Elsa woke she had never had so much contact, the sheer number of places her skin touched that of another were dazzling to the woman who had lived so isolated for so long. Even a year before, she had never dared to so much as touch another person without wearing her gloves. Now here she was without a stitch on and tangled up in a rather comfortable embrace from head to toe. Thick black hair mingled with her platinum locks and two green eyes were concealed behind eyelids inches from her face.

Inhaling a great breath, Elsa clinched her arms around Freya and snuggled closer, she pulled the blanket over them both. It was still night, they had fallen asleep holding each other and Elsa supposed an unexpected movement had woken her. Briefly she wondered just how the staff and her sister could react to the fact that she was not spending the night in her bed and would in all probability not be there to be collected for breakfast. Then, Freya mumbled in her sleep and drew her still slightly sun-browned arm along Elsa's back to hold her closer. "I don't think I care..." Elsa muttered to potential future problems and rested her head against Freya's collarbone.


	17. Chapter 17

Morning sunlight filtered through the shuttered window, hitting Elsa directly on her eyes. She grumbled a protest but even moving from the beam, she was awake. Opening bleary eyes and blinking she blushed happily at the sight of Freya, still holding her close. Her happy sigh accidentally woke the woman. "Mmm, good morning." Freya drawled, pressing a deep kiss on Elsa's lips that elicited a contented moan.

"Someone is bound to have missed me." Elsa said when their lips parted, burrowing deeper into the embrace and looking up at the sparkling green eyes of her lover. 'Lover... oh what an excellent word.' She thought, lazily drawing her gaze across. Freya was a little surprised when Elsa gasped and tried to pull back.

"What's the matter?" She halted the wriggling escape with a caress she had found quite effective the night before.

"That." Elsa said in a small voice, pointing at the woman's left shoulder.

More precisely, at a red scar mark, a definite new addition since the evening. It was her snowflake, the one she had lofted to the tallest spire of the castle, the one she delighted in replicating. She had burned it into the shoulder of someone very very dear to her. As her panic grew the temperature dropped. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I don't know how I did that." Freya shifted, unbalancing the panicking woman to distract her, just as quickly she caught Elsa and balanced her drawing her closer.

"Relax, it doesn't hurt." Freya brought Elsa's hands close to her lips and kissed them, not minding the cold. "It didn't hurt more than a pinch anyway." She kissed her pale lips next. "When things got a little... intense." She grinned lazily, pleased that her partner had stopped her panic and was now looking up with the most delightfully unguarded gaze. The hint of vulnerability that had been in them was dimming. "When things were rather intense I felt something there while you were, agreeing, quite enthusiastically."

"My magic must have, um, reacted when, ah, that happened." Elsa blushed again. She recalled now, it had been a very good moment.

"I like it." Freya grinned, dropping another kiss on Elsa's lips.

"Hmm, maybe it will stay." Elsa kissed the mark, in apology and acceptance.

Freya cooed and made her appreciation known with another squeeze to delightfully bare, soft flesh. "What time is it?" The clock was too far away to be seen from the bed while lying down, reluctantly moving away Elsa knelt to get a better look. The sheets fell from her, "I appreciate the view..." Freya growled, reaching up and running a hand from Elsa's collarbone to her knees.

"Careful, I'll melt..." Elsa teased, shivering with pleasure even as she was getting a good look at her partner prone on the bed. A selection of excellent ideas on what to try began to build in her mind. Then the time actually registered.

"It's nine in the morning."

"Uh oh." The room was a mess of activity as the two rushed to dress, Freya was pulling her boots on as the Queen was checking she had created a sufficiently different dress. "I'll check the coast is clear."

"Please. I can sneak myself somewhere less, well, scandalous if no one sees me leaving..." Elsa stole one last kiss before the farrier left the room.

Freya opened her front door carefully, slowly. So far there was no one outside, no frenzied activity as staff sought a missing monarch. The creak the door made as it swung fully open made her wince. The loud clear "Ahem." From the princess made her jump.

"Princess Anna, good morning!" she said loudly, at the top of the stairs Elsa uttered some unseemly expressions.

"Good morning Freya." The princess looked over the farrier's shoulder, though she wouldn't have been able to see anything. "Good morning Elsa." She was smiling at least. Freya smiled back, embarrassed, and buried a hand in her hair. Elsa walked down the stairs with every scrap of regal attitude she could muster and stood beside Freya.

"Good morning Anna. How lovely to see you, I trust my absence at breakfast was not too inconvenient." Her voice turned up into a query though she did her best to speak it as a statement. Her hand sneaked around Freya's waist, tugging at her jerkin for support. Freya covered the pale digits with her own.

"I explained that you had important business last night at your Ice Palace." Anna said smugly. "No one really likes to question that." She paused, "Well, maybe I said you were checking on Marshmallow to one or two annoying aides." She grinned at Elsa. "I kinda guessed that you would be here though."

"Thank you Anna." Elsa began moved her braid from where it had settled on her shoulder. Anna's gasp was an unexpected reaction. "What?"

"!" Anna squeaked and pointed at Elsa's neck, a huge smile on her freckled features. Freya looked at where the princess was pointing.

"Um... It looks like we're even?" Freya ran a thumb over a surprisingly tender spot on her neck.

"What?" Elsa tried to look, a hopeless effort. Quick hand movements had created for her a mirror of ice. She blushed an interesting shade of red the really contrasted with her pale skin and blue dress. A bruise was on her neck with the slightest hint of teeth marks.

"Sorry Elsa..." Freya began but slender fingers pressed to her lips quieted her apology. Elsa's free hand waved about her neckline, changing it from plunging at her shoulder blades to a section up her neck, something akin to her old styles of dress. With the marked difference of a large gap that exposed her collarbone to a nearly scandalous depth on her chest.

"No problem, perhaps I'll start a new style and it is much more discreet than lots of scarfs." Elsa chuckled at Anna's expense.

"What do you mean even?" Anna said suddenly, cottoning on to Freya's words. The princess turned and stared intently at the farrier's neck, her tongue pocking from the edge of her mouth as she concentrated, as if willing a mark to appear.

"Should I just show her?" Freya asked Elsa, she didn't want to say anything that would worry her lover.

"She won't leave you alone until she sees."

"Well, if you're sure, I'll let her see." Freya shrugged; she was surprised when Elsa reached up to kiss her deeply. Anna made a good go of imitating her elder sister's reactions to such public displays of affection but the Queen didn't care an iota. As she pulled away her teeth caught Freya's bottom lip.

"Oh gods…" Freya could feel her knees giving out.

Ice blue eyes sparked. "We're certainly even now." Elsa said after letting go. "I like biting… It's like kissing but with a winner." She winked and turned on her heel. "I have some royal duties to catch up on now. Anna, I'll see you at lunch." She sashayed away, her sister still doing her level best to mimic the arched eyebrow regard she had received for similar displays.

"Wow." Freya mumbled and slumped to the bench by her front door. She had never been gladder about that furnishing decision.

"I thought she might unwind a bit after it but not this much," Anna harrumphed, hands on her hips, "wait! You have spent the night with her seven, maybe eight times! What were you doing then?"

"Um, holding hands and, cuddling." Freya said, eyes down. Anna squeed again and grabbed Freya. As she was sitting down, the farrier was positioned right under the princess' chin.

"You two are just so cute!" Anna gushed, she let go as quickly as she had grabbed. "So, what did you mean about being even?" She had a startlingly fast turnover on subjects, Freya mused, drawing in a breath and letting it out in a gusty sigh.

"I'll show you now, but I think mine is a bit more permanent than a love-bite." Freya knew Elsa was right; Anna wouldn't leave her alone until she saw. To a slightly scandalised gasp (the sort of scandalised everyone absolutely loves to be) from the princess, Freya unfastened some buttons on her jerkin and slid the fabric away from her left shoulder. The scar was less livid red now, it had faded to white, clear and identifiable on her skin and slightly raised, Freya noted as her fingers brushed it.

"That's Elsa's snowflake." Anna said, she paused and seemed to be processing the information. A hand flew to her mouth again. "Well… that is a bit different to teeth marks and bruises." She giggled. "You know this means your hers right?"

"If that's the case I have no complaint." Freya sorted her top to cover the mark again; it would be a hard one to explain away. "I'll be around a long as she'll have me." Anna's eyes had flown wide and were shimmering with welling tears; she had clasped her hands up under her chin.

"That is so romantic." Anna threw her arms around Freya again. "Now go give Kristoff lessons."

Her aides shot quizzical glances as Elsa passed them, the maids were a little slower to respond to greetings. Kai met her at the door to her study. "Queen Elsa, I trust that your Ice Palace and it's…guardian, are well?"

"Indeed they are, I wanted to check the structure in preparation for natural snowfall, I didn't have the added load in mind when I built it and Marshmallow needed to know what to expect." Elsa replied breezily as she stepped into her study. "So, did I miss anything important?"

"Nothing as such ma'am, simply the regular day to day activity of the town. The mail is not due for some days and the administration of the palace has long been delegated to the Aide of the Structures. Elsa nodded, there was some work she needed to do as the Queen, much of it was signing things, she only reviewed the highest level documents. Authorising payments for turnips and coal was a job for the supplies aide, giving a budget to the office he reported too was the Queen's role in the matter. Still, a few sheets of paper had made their way to her desk.

In a mood more often on Anna than Elsa, she hummed as she worked. Kai was pleased his Queen was in high spirits and had more than an inkling as to why she was quite so cheerful. He left to his own tasks, if she needed to ever tell him exactly her circumstances he would hear them as new information, discreetly, just as he had done for her father regarding his daughters powers and the measures needed to be taken. He was a butler first and foremost, there were ways of behaving. A code. Though his wife would be immensely happy that both of 'the girls' were partnered up and happy.

None the wiser, Elsa rode the waves of joy and idly planned for future dalliances, taking a plan of the castle to find the best routes and locations to discreetly couple and separate come morning. She didn't plan to spend a night alone ever again.

* * *

So, when your magic is linked to emotion just how does it react at that,*ahem*, climactic, point?

This was my idea of what could occur there!

There is a cookie for anyone who knows the quote I quoted and suchlike.

And my last word:

Guest, no _Freya_ Hanson is not a guy. That is why this is an F/F fic...


	18. Chapter 18

Winter had arrived in Arendelle, with long darkness and scant daylight hours pushing business into a speedy activity when chances arrived. There was limited travel, messages and visitors from other kingdoms had stopped with the winter storms annual visit and there was no call for ice in these bitter months. It meant that many of the castle staff had been released from duty for the duration, to visit family or return home, there was half a dozen resident staff in the palace, not counting the guard barracks and only a half dozen more day staff who worked from mid-morning to ten pm.

The season also, especially usefully, left the nearest and dearest of the royals at a most welcome loose end.

With only four staff to be concerned about disturbing them in the evening and a fair way in the morning, with, Anna half figured, the probability that Kai and Gerda knew all about Elsa and Freya's circumstances, they were safe to indulge in closeness. They were still careful though, despite her intentions, Elsa knew that guards on patrol and observers could notice the farrier slipping out of the palace or their Queen leaving an apartment in the stables. While Kristoff now lived in the palace, Freya was still staff in the grounds and her presence at supper and socials had raised questions.

Anna had brushed them off; the woman was merely a year older than Elsa and a good friend to them both "And we didn't exactly get many chances to make friends did we? Olaf is a sweetheart but Having someone around the castle who is human, female and our age group is much more fun!"

Tonight was game night. Supper was taken early to save the staff staying late to clean up and the five were sat in one of the many drawing rooms playing. Tonight it had been Elsa's choice and they were playing a game which involved scraps of paper stuck to their foreheads.

"So... is it a fruit?" Olaf waved a twiggy hand at the slate stuck lightly in the snow of his head, the paper had kept dissolving, and he looked inquisitively from face to face. They were gathered around the fireplace; Anna was lounging on the couch, an arm lazily draped over Kristoff's shoulder and her chin balanced on the other, the rugged mountain man preferred the floor to the cushioned seats. Freya was sat on the rug, leaning against a chair with Elsa mostly in her lap. The blonde was sat with her head leant back against Freya and her legs curled around besides. She had the farriers arms wrapped around her and was holding them in place.

"Nope, sorry buddy. Not a fruit." Kristoff shook his head to emphasise, he was hoping that the snowman would take more guesses than he had. Currently he was fourth in rankings behind Anna who had randomly guessed hers right away, Elsa who had figured it out in four questions and Freya who had taken ten. He had taken fifteen; Olaf was only just starting though.

"Okay... Is it an animal?" Olaf said, smiling.

"Nope." Anna answered. She rolled off Kristoff's shoulder and planted her free hand in his hair.

"Is it a thing you eat?" The snowman was thinking hard.

"Yes it is Olaf, now you just have to figure out what food." Elsa was proud of the little guy, a living thing she had created.

"Hmm." Olaf looked at the four. "Is it Chocolate?"

"No, not chocolate." Freya laughed, "Though with these two here I can see why you'd think of it firs- ouch! Hey..." Elsa quirked her eyebrows and smirked, she had pinched Freya quickly enough for it to unpreventable.

"Alright." Olaf tapped his nose, then looked down it. "Carrot?"

"Yes!" Anna burst out. "I have been waiting so long for a chance to say it! Elsa you were mean putting that on him!" the princess said, playful chastisement in her tone.

"You were the one who did it in the first place." Elsa teased. "I wonder if Sven has forgiven you yet?" Anna responded with a raspberry.

"I lost to someone without a brain." Kristoff's groan broke the teasing match.

"Oh yeah! You did. Ha." Olaf took the slate out of his head and dropped it with the paper scraps. "Can we play dominoes now? I like all the little dots." He shuffled off to pick up the box.

"Are we still going to skate tonight?" Freya asked Elsa, leaning her head down so her cheek rested on platinum hair.

"Hmm, of course. We'll play a game with Olaf and go to skate." Elsa leaned into the hollow of Freya's neck.

"I need to go let Sven have a run about too." Kristoff said, "He hates being cooped up in the stables and we put him in hours ago."

"Ooo, can we take him for a sleigh ride in the snow for a little while after?" Anna said eagerly.

"Sure, he'll get a bit of a workout, all those carrots you keep feeding him." He chuckled and prodded her ribs to give her a tickle.

"I found the dominos!" Olaf said cheerfully, appearing with the box in his hands and returning to the group. He found a low table and dumped the playing pieces out. "Okay! Time to play!" Everyone rearranged themselves to have a good game.

When the game had finished with Kristoff finally winning a round they decided to separate for some couple time. Olaf said his goodnights and made his way to the cold room, he had a few hobbies now but he also loved sleeping on his ice-bed. "Dreams are so wonderful to have." He'd smiled.

Four young people visiting the stables wasn't a problem for the Guards, they knew that their Queen and Princess were fond of the horses and the resident reindeer. "Sven, hey buddy." Kristoff gave the reindeer a noogie "Want to go for a run?"

"Sure I do! It's boring stuck in here." He spoke for the animal, Anna giggled as Elsa and Freya tried to keep a straight place.

"We'll go for a romantic moonlit sled ride." Anna said happily. She was wrapped in her winter cloak and hood. Kristoff was in his usual cold weather outfit. He took her gloved hand and Sven's reins and led them out to the sled.

"Now that we're alone." Elsa whispered, pushing Freya under the eaves of the stables and pressing a deep kiss to her lips. They separated and as was her habit, Freya exhaled, the coldness of the air meant her breath didn't show up.

"Do the magic." Freya grinned, "Then I'll go and get my skates."

"Alright then." Elsa threw her arms wide and high, taking a twirl that sent her skirt floating out like a flowers bloom. She planted a foot and the ice raced from her toe-tips to cover the flagstones. Freya watched, enchanted as always.

"I'll fetch my skates." Freya breathed into Elsa's ear and slid over the ice to her door.

High on the sea tower the Queen was being watched as she wove her magic, the man was disgusted at the sorcery, at the practice and the witch and how it was all so accepted. He raised his weapon and began to aim. He swore when the smith appeared and took the witch into a dance. His wait would have to continue.

Elsa still loved dancing on the ice with Freya, they went every evening after supper, when the courtyard was cleared of staff and guards and the moonlight lent its silvery rays. They would waltz and glide and make up dances off the cuff. Then when their dance finished Elsa would lean in close, her head nestled under Freya's chin and the taller woman would push past platinum hair and shy false protests to kiss her deeply.

Some nights her hands would clasp against Freya, seeking warm private places that provoked delicious reactions and the woman would reciprocate and they would hurry away inside. Other nights they would part respectfully and retire alone, ever aware that this behaviour was not for all to see, that their relationship was only shared with a few understanding souls. 'Someday I'll have her moved into the palace proper.' Elsa thought as they separated, it would be much easier and more enjoyable to steal into her bed or take the woman to her room.

Tonight it seemed they had to spend the night separately, Elsa had to be awake early for business. Though the dance had been close and the embrace warm, the Queen pulled herself away from the warm body of her lover. Freya smiled when they parted, she curled a finger under Elsa's chin and looked up, the lights would begin soon and she wanted to share their beauty. An unusual glint on a tower at the sea-edge caught her eye and ears long practiced to hear the slightest sound caught the twang. The ice made it easy to move fast, she was in front of Elsa in less than a second and in the same movement had pushed her further away.

Their difference in height and her pace backwards meant the bolt tore through her instead of Elsa.


	19. Chapter 19

Freya keened in pain and wilted to the floor. Her scream had alerted the guards who began flooding the nearby ramparts. Elsa looked paler for a moment and Freya worried that she was hurt also. As her shock subsided the pain began in earnest, the farrier dropped closer to the ice. Staring disbelieving at the sight of a growing crimson pool, drops of red pattering onto the smooth frozen ground. She heard the enraged shout and the crackling spark of magic loosed off.

Elsa had little time to react, one moment she had been close to Freya, safe in her arms. The next she had been thrown from the embrace and watching helplessly as an arrow pierced the woman, and she fell, her blood shed.

Elsa's hand glowed blue and was reaching out in the direction the arrow had flown in. "The sea tower. Guards. They shan't be getting away." Elsa's voice was strong and commanding telling the men on the ramparts their role. "Hurry her to the infirmary." She ordered a man who had reached the stable yard; with precise controlled movements she thawed the ice to make it easier to take Freya away.

Kristoff and Anna met them in the main courtyard, they had been preparing to bring Sven back in for the night but the noise had hurried them closer. Anna threw a hand to her mouth at the sight of Freya, head limp, in the arms of a running guard. A shout of "Call the surgeon!"was yelled from staff member to staff member. The brutal bolt sticking out of Freya still. Elsa was rushing behind, ice trailing and frost gathering.

"Elsa!" Anna met her sister.

"No! Stay back... I can't, I can't keep the ice away." Elsa sobbed, shuddering and pulling back. In the safe company of her sister she could drop her stoic facade. Where she paused, the ground turned white beneath thick frost. "I can't even hold her hand, don't touch me..." her voice was a near whisper.

"Elsa..." Anna kept back as asked; she was surprised when Kristoff left her side. Elsa was more so when the Ice Master placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Kristoff?" Elsa sounded broken. It was a tone he recalled from a moment months before, propelled by emotions he too had experienced.

"I'm not afraid of ice, Elsa. It's my life." He gripped her shoulder and pulled her closer. "You are hurting now but you won't hurt Anna. You need to let her in." Daringly he pushed her head closer to his chest, Elsa didn't pull away. He beckoned Anna to join them. The smaller woman wove herself into the embrace.

The frost began to melt though both girls were crying. "Sven, see yourself in please." Kristoff whispered to his friend. The reindeer inclined his head and trotted away. He levelled a glare at the half frozen man being dragged by guards from the tower as he passed.

Noticing the approach, Kristoff guided the sisters into the palace. Elsa did not need to confront the criminal just yet; there were more important things for her to be concerned about.

There was a hive of activity outside the infirmary. The clean room in the staff section of the castle most often only handled sword drill slices, cooking slip ups and more recently head bumps and ice grazes. This was a much more severe incident.

Kai and Gerda kept them out as guards ran to escort the physician and his apprentices to the castle. The cook's wife had some limited knowledge and was helping the guard medic while the professionals were summoned.

In far too long a space of time the harried doctor and two of his journymen healers were rushed into the room. Elsa barely got a glimpse in at the patient. She sank back to the bench, hands shaking. Anna and Kristoff wrapped their arms around her again.

They kept a silent vigil outside the room as the doctors worked. Elsa sandwiched between her sister and Kristoff. Olaf had wandered from the cold room, disturbed by the ruckus and was now sitting in support at Elsa's feet, giving her legs a warm hug whenever a pained cry sounded from the infirmary. Though ice crept along the floor and in the edges of the walls, no one touching her complained of cold.

It had been well over an hour when the door opened and a physician exited, a tray in his hand. "Your Majesty." He bowed. "We were able to extract the bolt." He moved to leave with the tray but Elsa stood to halt him. When she caught site of the barbed metal arrowhead in the tray she shrank back.

"That's a wolf bolt." Kristoff said in disgust. 'Whoever it was firing on Elsa really meant business.' The thought scared and angered the ice harvester; he kept silent for fear of upsetting Anna.

"May I see her?" Elsa's voice was quiet, catching in her throat. There was decorum to consider, appearances and secrets to be kept. However, having just been saved from certain death, Elsa considered, it was permissible to be concerned and grateful to her protector.

"In a moment, we must settle Miss Hanson in a bed." The physician bowed and hurried away. The bolt he carried was evidence of treason and the constable of the guard would want it under lock and key.

After too long again, one of the nurses permitted Elsa entry, the staff withdrew respectfully.

Lamps lit the room and astringent smells filled the air. Elsa was fearful as she made her way to the beds. She nearly collapsed at the sight of Freya, her skin had paled, and her hair was limp and clinging with sweat to her face. The doctors had stripped off her shirt and trous, they had had to cut away one strap of her under-vest, the slightest hint of a bloodstain remained on the sliced edge. A bandage was covering the wound and another held her right arm to her body, her fingers curled up over her collarbone. "Freya." Elsa whispered, forcing herself close and keeping the ice at by.

"Hey lover..." The woman drawled, her eyelids flickered and a lazy smile graced her lips. If not for the bandages and the room, Elsa would have been pleased with the words so often spoken when they woke wrapped in each other's arms. She carefully pulled Freya's hair back; strands had stuck to the woman's lips. "Hurts... they gave me something in a drink though."

"You saved me." Elsa said, 'how many more times must I say that!' she wailed internally.

"Love you..." Freya whispered, head drooping. Elsa felt tears snaking down her cheeks. "Stay with me?"

"Forever." Elsa said, never more sure.

Elsa fell asleep sat in a chair beside Freya's bed. Anna had collected Gerda and Kai to add weight to her claim that her sister was suffering shock and needed to remain in the infirmary. By the morning, Elsa couldn't stay any longer. She had a traitor to deal with. Freya was sleeping still, her face so peaceful though Elsa knew it would be the medicine keeping her protected from the pain. She delicately ran her fingers through the black curls and across the paled face.

She halted when the door opened, span around too quickly. It was only Anna. "The Judge is here, they want you in the cells." The princess said softly, "Will you be able?"

"I have to be Anna. Arendelle needs a strong Queen and I don't want to worry people or cause reason for suspicion." Elsa looked pained "I had immunity last night… I was allowed to be concerned for my saviour." She leant down and kissed the sleeping woman. "Now it is time to fulfil my role."

Anna remained behind at Kristoff and Elsa's insistence. They both knew she would prefer to sucker punch the man than let people talk. She was ready to argue her case when Elsa stopped her. "Please Anna… Someone needs to be with Freya and I, I don't know who to trust."

"Alright, but I am sending Kristoff with you." Anna took up station on the chair next to the bed and watched her family leave. "I'm right here Freya, Elsa left me while she does some important work." The woman on the bed didn't stir but the princess felt better for saying it.

* * *

I'm not so evil as to leave a cliffhanger like that for a whole day!


	20. Chapter 20

Arendelle castle had little use for cells; these particular ones had last been used in the summer. Kristoff stood beside Elsa as she took a moment to compose herself, she had spent time here after all. A small group of guards were on duty to guard the cell that held the would be assassin. "Your Majesty." The constable bowed, "We are expecting the Judge to be here soon. Mr Kai was speaking with him."

"Constable." Elsa's conscious tight control on her powers was reflected in her voice. Kristoff laid a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Has the prisoner spoken at all?"

"Not to us Ma'am." The constable said, "Only to complain about his toes." The guard looked a little pleased a moment. "Frostbite. We gave him a bowl of warm water and some blankets."

"Well, maybe he will talk to me." Elsa couldn't bring herself to care that her powers had harmed the man, however slightly. She had needed to keep the attacker in place and a blast of ice did the job. The constable ushered Elsa and Kristoff to the cell and opened the door.

The dishevelled man had been stripped of his guard uniform, replaced with one of the prisoner tunics used in the town gaol. He was chained by an ankle to the wall and sat on the bench. When Elsa and Kristoff entered he scowled. "Why." One word was all Elsa wanted to say.

No answer was forthcoming. "The Queen asked a question." Kristoff said gruffly.

"I do not speak to witches." The man spat and crossed himself. "Power from the devil in a ruler who ensorcels innocent people!" He had balled his hands into fists, "Quisling! Demon! I was to kill the witch but still she puts her people in harm's way!" He made to lunge at Elsa but Kristoff and the constable were quick to knock him down.

"She put herself there." Elsa stated her voice firm. "If I could go back, I would stay exactly where I was." She leaned in towards the man. "You see, I am practiced in stopping weapons." With nary a gesture a blue-green wall of solid ice separated her from the prisoner. "It seems some people are simply nobler than you and your estimates." She turned from the man and looked to the judge who had just been ushered in.

"Queen Elsa." The robed man bowed in a manner appropriate for his rank. He was about as old as her father would be, a nobleman of the town who had travelled to the great law schools for his education and returned to serve in Arendelle. He had been appointed by her father when the previous judge had stepped down, despite her disagreements with some of her father's actions, this choice had proved good.

"Judge Tobias. You have been told of the situation?" Elsa indicated they should leave the cell. The prisoner was still sat in a shocked stupor from the powerful display of magic.

"The guards have appraised me; I will be consulting the law books for precedence. Have we identified the man?" They spoke as they walked; Elsa wanted to get back to the infirmary and Freya.

"No, he has not said a word bar slandering the queen." The constable supplied. "We are preparing a circular to find anyone who may know the man."

"Good, good. Queen Elsa, might I take advantage of the legal records in the library for research. An action such as this has not occurred in these circumstances in living memory." The judge tactfully left out the sword on the frozen fjord; it had been his advice that sent the prince by brig to his brothers.

"It is at your disposal, as are any aides you may require. Kai will supply all you need." The constable remained at the door to the cells as the three left. Judge Tobias halted to speak with Kai for what assistance he needed. A few passages away and Elsa was out of general view, looking about to check it that there was only Kristoff, she sagged on her feet.

"Whoa there." Kristoff caught her gently, "Let's get you back to the infirmary. I don't think anyone will complain that it isn't business as usual today." He held her up as she shook a little.

"No, I have to get some kind of announcement to the people. Last night's incident will have reached them by now." She supported herself on his arm a moment. "I need to speak with Kai, have him organise an official announcement…"

"Alright. I'll take you back to Kai and then we go back to the infirmary." As they returned to hallways an aide could be found in Kristoff kept up unobtrusive support. Something concerned him though, "Could you have stopped the arrow?" He asked.

"No..." Elsa sobbed again. "I would have stopped it hitting Freya if I could! I didn't even see it coming!" She leaned into Kristoff again, wishing and wishing that it could be her partner instead. "I was just so angry, I wanted to frighten him..." She broke off and closed her hands against themselves, not as a fist though. "I can be a monster..."

"Hey, hey." The man wiped the tears with his sleeve. "Are you sure you are alright to do Queening. I think you've got enough of a reason for some rest." He was worried about how she was, the upset she felt was dropping the room temperature. While a blizzard wouldn't be unusual in deep winter, on centred on the castle would concern many.

"Kristoff, I have t-to." Elsa stuttered, trying to compose herself. They would need to reach Kai soon to start arrangements.

"Just so long as we stay frost free in here." Kristoff said, "Any snow and I reserve the right to set Anna on you and anyone else to get you resting." She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Kai was stood in the main hallway when they reached it. Judge Tobias had already been escorted to the library with his assistants. "My lady." Kai said, meeting them halfway. "Elsa..." He was at a loss, she was upset for a reason he knew but had not been told.

"Kai, we need to arrange an announcement. I must share what happened and reassure the populace that I am unharmed." Elsa had placed her mask back on, the one she thought thrown away atop a mountain plane. It was a necessity to carry on as she should.

"Of course. Queen Elsa, I will attend to matters immediately. This will also make it easier to circulate the man's description." He bowed a little.

"You can find me in the infirmary." Elsa added turning on her heel. Kristoff followed, nodding his thanks to the aide.

Freya was sleeping still; Anna was holding her free hand and watching her slow shallow breaths. "I have to thank you." The princess said. "You saved Elsa. I heard the guards talking, if you hadn't moved her and stood there, it would have hit her in the heart... If you'd only moved her, it would still really hurt her... Maybe even fatally." Tears ran down her cheeks. "I know, what it is to see someone you love facing death... You know what I did for Elsa. Now you've done it too." She placed her other hand on Freya's shoulder, over the now revealed snowflake mark. "When I put my hand out to stop that sword, I knew it was frozen, that the ice would stand a chance of holding back the steel. You stood in front of that arrow and you knew it would hurt you..." She lifted the hand she held and kissed it. "You must love her so, so much." Anna sobbed a little. "Thank you."

A click sounded out as the latch was undone and Anna turned to look. Elsa virtually threw herself into the room. "How is she?"

"Still asleep." Ann said quietly, she left her seat but only released Freya's hand to Elsa's. "The doctor came back in earlier, he said she should sleep until the afternoon, from the dose they gave her."

"Thank you Anna." Elsa took her seat. "You should go and get some breakfast. Both of you, I'll be fine here for now." Her voice was soft and sad and not once did Elsa look away from Freya's prone form.

"If you're sure." Anna didn't like to leave, but she was hungry.

"I'll be alright here. This way I can also speak to the doctor." Elsa turned this time, tears were tracking down her face once more. "I need some time with Freya."

"We'll be quick." Anna said, "Promise."

Alone in the room, holding Freya's hand, stroking her cheek, Elsa let herself cry. Keeping emotions bottled up were what caused all her problems before, even if the frost patterns on the window were from magic instead of nature, she was allowed to feel. "We'll keep you in the palace while you recover." Elsa spoke, mostly to herself, "It is warmer, we keep everything heated up and I know that you rely on the forge to keep your home cosy. With you arm all strapped in place though, you won't be doing anything in the workshop for a while." She smiled despite herself, "I'll just have to occupy your time instead of hot iron." There was ever any reply, but Elsa kept up the one sided conversation.

The Doctor returned before Anna did. He was quiet, respectful to the Queen. He had his medical bag with him and a book. "Your Majesty." He said, to attract her attention from Freya. Once the man had entered the room, Elsa had stopped holding Freya's hand, but was still watching her breath.

"Yes?" Elsa stopped her reverie, hopefully this would be good news.

"The arrow wound and the cuts we had to make to release the bolt should close as any deep cut would." He took a stool and placed it near Elsa's chair. "However... The shoulder is a complex joint." He hesitated. "There are many muscles and tendons that are important to the function of an arm." He picked up the book and turned to a marked page. There was a medical diagram upon it. "The arrow sliced through many of them and to remove it further damage was inflicted... There is perhaps no surgeon who would be capable of repairing this damage..."

"What do you mean?" Elsa had seen the doctor trace a fingertip across much of the neatly drawn muscles and tendons.

"It will heal, there will be no bleeding nor too great pain but it will be scarred, not fully functional. She should be able to lift her arm, to use it for simple tasks." He looked concerned, pained even. "She is the farrier?"

"Yes, we hired her to care for the horses." Elsa could feel the fear inching its way back into her.

"There is a high chance she will not be able to continue." He pointed to her strapped up arm. "Heavy lifting will be out of the question."

"She... Won't be able to work her profession?" Elsa's voice sounded foreign to her ears, hollow and shocked.

"I am afraid not." The doctor inclined his head.

"We will provide for her." Elsa spoke as a queen; it was an edict, a promise. "She risked her life to save mine and has lost her livelihood in the process. The palace has more than enough room and funds to support her."

"I have a question though, your majesty."

"Yes?"

The doctor pointed to Freya's left shoulder, to the distinctive snowflake. "What is this?"

* * *

Natalie, you are correct! Have the cookie of your choice.

Also, yes drama but that leads to more romance yes?


	21. Chapter 21

Elsa stopped as the question reached her ears. They would be found out, while it would be hushed up in regards to her, Freya would be sent away. Shipped off to some discreet exile far away from her. While the spiralling thoughts stormed inside her, the doctor still seemed to be speaking.

"It looks like an old burn scar, very unusual. A brand maybe? This young woman was never a slave at any time?" Elsa had a chance, but it would be a terrible lie that might cause trouble for Freya later. As frost crept around her fingernails, Elsa hit on an idea.

"I am ashamed to say it was my magic." She said quietly. "You may know that it is linked to my emotional state?"

"Yes, that was shared after the incident, among a select few of the staff my lady."

"Freya has been teaching me horseback riding, I never learned as a child and thought it a skill I should develop, for travel and those diplomatic meetings that can involve other social events." As she spoke, Elsa ran her hands over each other, a nervous habit that only her parents knew occurred when she was lying. "One afternoon my horse was startled and threw me, I was somewhat alarmed and when Freya caught me my magic came into contact with her shoulder and froze it." She flicked some hair over her ear, another nervous gesture.

"Ah, a contact burn from magic. Interesting." The Doctor looked at the mark a little longer. "It was easy to treat?"

"She sat close to her hearth for a while." Elsa supplied. "That is the only trace of the mishap." She couldn't quite bring herself to smile but the relief she felt as the reason was accepted calmed the storm.

"Seems a sensible treatment. A shame about the scarring" The doctor nodded. He swapped sides to examine the wound; though Elsa didn't want to see the brutal injury, the arrow they had removed was barbed and evil looking, she kept her gaze on Freya. First the wrapping keeping her arm in place was unwound, the gauze patch over the cut was lifted, and it wasn't bloodied as Elsa worried. "The stitches have worked well." He said, "We need to pay attention in case of infection, though my staff and I worked to keep the wound clean."

"Of course. Thank you doctor." Elsa sat and watched Freya be bandaged up again. "How long do you think it will take to heal?"

"A while, your majesty. It is a deep one, I'd advise a few weeks of keeping her arm strapped up and immobile." He fastened the bandage in place. "I will be back to check once the patient is awake." He bid his leave.

Elsa sat by the bed again and placed a tentative hand over the snowflake scar. "I'll make sure you can stay, if you can't keep working metal and caring for horses. You can still be the horse doctor and ride." A respectful knock at the door interrupted her. "Enter."

"Your Majesty, the people have been gathered." Kai and Gerda were in the doorway. He looked solemn, she looked concerned.

"I'll just freshen up a little." Elsa heard her voice crack, again, saw the slip reflected in the eyes of staff who had become surrogate family.

"I'll sit with her." Gerda said softly, gliding into the room in her usual graceful manner. Her hand on Elsa's arm was supportive, sharing the burden of one of the girls she thought of as a daughter.

"Thank you Gerda." Elsa was relieved that the unspoken need was met. She left the infirmary for her room; Kai accompanied her and waited outside respectfully. In her washroom ice cold water clears the redness from her eyes and the tear tracks from her cheeks. She dispels her ice dress and changes her underclothes. She isn't happy enough to craft a dress of ice today; her wardrobe supplies a substitute, another of Anna's designs. Her sister is a genius at drawing clothing, the pang of guilt knowing it was isolation that forced the talent is minimal for the first time in a while.

Her chosen dress is blue, the same shade as her favourite childhood outfit. A winter dress, cut far less daringly than her usual fare but Elsa is not in the mood for playful mischief in her clothes today. The embroidery is snowflakes and Arendelle's symbols. She puts her crown on, retrieved by trading for an extravagant ice creation with Marshmallow, today is a day for Elsa to be Queen of Arendelle.

Kai is at her elbow when Elsa leaves the room; they walked through the hushed palace to the balcony that her father used to speak from, with only the vaguest memories she had as a small girl at his side, before the accident and the four walls of her room.

There are guards at the door to the balcony and guards to flank her outside. Kai hustled out first to announce her to the people, her people. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The man finished and Elsa stepped out.

Anna was there already, her winter cloak on against the cold. Elsa shot her a grateful look and took her place to speak. The crowd milling below looked concerned, guards mingled amongst the people of the town. "People of Arendelle, my loyal subjects." Elsa began, she grasped for words to say, her father's public greeting seemed appropriate. "Last night there was an attempt on my life."

The gasp that ran through the crowd was gratifying; the people love her, or at least care enough to be shocked by the events. "A traitor who gained access to the castle fired a crossbow, his intent to kill me. A courageous member of staff put herself in harm's way to protect me." She doesn't let her voice falter; she has to be the Queen, strong and formidable like pure ice. Anna's grip on her hand is welcome. "This traitor was apprehended and now sits in the cells. My guards among you will be circulating his description so we may identify him. Your help will be greatly appreciated." The murmur began as people sought out an official to speak to. "Thank you for your time, I trust we will be able to identify this man."

She left the balcony to a rousing cheer to her health from the people, it heartens her a little. "You did great." Anna whispered, still holding her hand.

In the crowd a man scowled, he had heard the call to gather and was hoping it was to announce the untimely death of the witch-queen. His colleague had failed in his task. Stealing away, the man began his own scheme to complete their mission.

Judge Tobias met the sisters in the hallway. "The man has spoken a little." He said. "There were certain allegations against your conduct." For the second time Elsa froze in place, her mind racing to dark places of separation and loss. "I'll need to speak to you in private." Anna started to protest.

"Anna, it will be ok." Elsa put strength into her voice she didn't feel. "I will speak with Judge Tobias." Her hands were shaking as she withdrew into a study with the Judge. Of course the man would have seen them; goodness knows how many times in order to be confident to take a shot. He would certainly have seen the close dance and passionate caresses that night. Only the night before, but it felt so long ago.

Judge Tobias pulled out a seat for her by the desk that dominated their chosen room. "Thank you." Elsa took her seat and the Judge sat opposite.

"We still do not have a name from the man." Tobias said, "He has shared that he was never a guard but stole the uniform to enter the castle. He has also tried to slander your name with certain allegations."

"Of what nature? I can hardly help my alleged witchcraft, a power I was born with as much as Anna and her freckles." The Judge smiled, he had been one of the few to enter the castle during the closed off years, Anna had grown up in the years he worked with their father.

"You have cast some enchantment on an innocent woman, perverting her from natural conduct." He spoke dryly, clearly unimpressed with the allegations. "However, he cannot corroborate this with any other witness."

Elsa was trying to school her expression, hide her emotions. Conceal. Her old mantra broke the hold of fear, she had vowed against it on the mountainside. "My succession is tied legally to my sister, Judge Tobias. I researched it thoroughly. Though I can only assure you that my magic merely extends so far as ice and snow." The tacit admission was accepted and uncommented upon.

"As I said, these are the ravings of a madman, caught through his failure to murder our monarch." He nodded a moment. "We will keep questioning and hope information will come from the town." He stood and reached out a hand, "Once we have a name and an origin for the criminal I can move forward."

Elsa was relieved to shake his hand, the conversation had gone well. "I thank you, Judge Tobias. This is a trying time and what has been just a night has felt like an age."

"I am here to serve my lady, do pass on my regards and wish for swift recovery to the young woman who shielded you. We could not cope with losing our Queen, so soon after we had her." He bowed low and saw himself out. Elsa remained, the storm inside had quieted from the roar of worry that gnawed at her bones.

The doctor said Freya would heal; the Judge was not going to send her away. Once again a future for them rolled out in her mind's eye. Freya could be moved into the palace, they would have more chances to spend time together, time things just so to spend their nights in each other's arms. Anna's hand waving in her face pulls Elsa from the dream.

"You're smiling." Anna dropped her arms around her sister's slim shoulders. "I'm glad."

"They won't be taking her away from me." Elsa whispered, finally feeling brave enough to speak aloud. "Her shoulder will heal," But then the warning caused a fall in her tone, "The doctor thinks it will be damaged though. Too much to smith and handle the horses."

"We'll keep her. She is still a horse doctor." Anna is a ray of positivity, "Tumult would have gone lame without her brains." Elsa smiled thinly, there was a way to go. "Now come on! She'll be waking up soon!"

Led by a copper headed ball of energy, Elsa returned to the infirmary.

* * *

To Celebrate the weekend and the fact I am once again out of the house here is the chapter for now and one for later!

Thanks for the support and reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

Gerda left quickly when Elsa arrived. Her comforting touch as she passed was slight but once again communicated her support to Elsa. Anna pushed her sister to a seat and found the doctor's earlier vacated stool for herself. Together they watched Freya sleep, it was clear she was sleeping naturally over the drug induced state. Her breathing was better for a start, a steady rhythm of life. Then there were her little twitches, a quirk of her lip or a finger moving a little.

When she began to stir Anna raced from the room "I'll give you some alone time!" to fetch Kristoff and Olaf who had found it better to work out their concerns physically and in the form of get well drawings respectively.

Freya was slow to wake fully, her eyelids flickered and a yawn escaped her lips before a slight gasp as she tried to move normally despite the injury. Elsa's cheeks were wet without her noticing, she put a hand to Freya to halt painful movements. "Hey, keep still." She whispered, a smile rapidly growing across her features. It became rapturous when Freya's eyes opened fully and focused on her.

"You aren't crying because of me are you?" The woman asked, still muggy from sleep. "Because I think Anna would thump me if you are." Elsa laughed, slightly manic and covered her mouth with her hands.

"I don't think she'll ever want to do that, not after what you did." Elsa said.

"Oh yes, I got myself shot didn't I." Freya glanced over at her wrapped shoulder and immobilised arm.

"How are you feeling by the way?" Elsa leant over to pull Freya's hair out of the way and prevent her inadvertently trying to reach it with her right hand.

"Sore and achy in the worst kind of way." Freya grumbled. "I think I need a get better kiss." She didn't expect Elsa to launch herself, albeit carefully, at the bed and kiss her deeply enough to leave them both breathless.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Elsa sobbed, crying yet again, from happiness this time however. She snuggled against Freya on the narrow infirmary bed.

"Hey, hey. As much as I appreciate this, isn't it risky?" A blast of ice at the door handle answered that and Elsa pressed her face into Freya's undamaged shoulder. "Much better."

"Thank you for saving me." Elsa whispered.

"I think this is thanks enough." Freya sighed, "Did you get the shooter?"

"I froze him to the spot." Elsa mumbled, relief rushing in was quashing the nervous adrenaline she had been running on and making her tired. "They have him down in the cells now." Freya slid her free arm around the slender woman burying herself against her side. Elsa mumbled contentedly. "I'm staying here now."

"Good, I wasn't planning on letting you go ever again." Freya kissed the pale forehead just level with her lips, feeling the coolness of her lover's skin, the scent of her hair and the feeling of comforting pressure over her left side. It was going some way to alleviate the pain in her right shoulder now the tonic was wearing off.

"I spent the entire night here, on the chair. I was so afraid that you wouldn't wake up or that you'd be gone if I left." Elsa's voice was low, her words trailed breath against Freya's skin and the vocalisation was tangible against her side. "Anna and Gerda sat with you when I had to leave, I'm sorry that I did."

"You've got an important job." Freya said in a whisper, the silence felt sacred and she didn't want to raise her voice. "People had to know you were ok, a lie travels fast after all." She stroked the arm under hers and Elsa muttered some happy half-asleep sounds.

"The doctor asked about the scar though, I made up an excuse about a riding accident…" Ice blue eyes peeked up, shy and a little guilty. "He accepted it, so you'll have to remember that one."

"Ok, riding accident magic burst, not just a sign of how accomplished a lover I am." Freya waggled her eyebrows and a knee in her thigh answered that. "Oof, careful, I'm a patient."

"We're safe though, the shooter saw us but no one believes him." Elsa closed her eyes again and exhaled. "Now I'm going to move you into the palace, because you're a patient and I need to keep a close eye on you."

"That sounds good." Freya replied, laying her head against Elsa's.

They managed a short while of simply cuddling until the door rattling forced Elsa off the bed; she straightened her dress and hair and removed the ice. Anna, Olaf and Kristoff piled in. "Hello." Freya waved. Anna pounced with a slightly less intense version of her usual hug.

"You stupid brave person!"

"Feisty pants, give her some space to breathe!" Kristoff hurried over to drag the princess off.

"You made Elsa cry." Anna sniffled, ignoring the man who had hoisted her up. "You're making me cry you meanie!" Anna did start blubbering then and Kristoff let her down to start a slightly gentler hug. "You saved Elsa and I am so so grateful and I don't know what I'd ever do and how can I even thank you enough..."

Elsa hugged Anna and Freya, tearful again. Freya managed to reach her arm to at least cover them both. "There was no other choice." Freya gave a slight, one shouldered, shrug. "I wasn't going to let Elsa get hurt."

"Still." Anna drew away, lifting her sister with her, "Thank you." She sniffled a little. "Oh! We were sent to see if Freya was awake, I have to go tell the doctor." She rushed off leaving Kristoff and Sven.

"So, uh. You did good. I know I wouldn't have spotted an arrow gleam..." Kristoff scratched the back of his head. "Everyone owes you for saving Elsa."

"Thanks Kristoff." Freya smiled as Elsa positioned herself in the chair again.

"He was a great support this morning too." Elsa said, a warm smile for the ice harvester.

"Thanks again then." Freya was aware of some shuffling at the end of the bed she lay upon and soon a big orange carrot nose came into view. "Olaf."

"Hi Freya! I made you a bunch of drawings." The little snowman had a sheaf of paper in his twiggy hand and he began showing her each of them. "This is one of you skating with Elsa and here's one of you on a horse. I did one of use feeding Sven carrots and I have some more here..."

A cough from the door from the doctor quieted the snowman. "Hi!" He waved. Anna smiled nervously at the others.

"Um, Hello." The doctor waved back, unsure of how to interact with talking snow.

"Freya woke up a short while ago." Elsa lifted Olaf off the bed with a quick breeze and landed him on the floor near Kristoff, "Anna was so kind as to fetch you." She stood to leave. "We will leave you for some privacy Freya." Elsa said, she kept her face calm despite wanting to stay. She would likely have an indiscreet reaction.

"Of course, thank you Queen Elsa." Freya's green eyes spoke her understanding, even if she didn't want to accept the fact.

"Come on Elsa, you need to eat something." Anna took her sister's hand and began to lead her away from the infirmary. Elsa pulled back a little.

"I need to stay with Freya."

"She's with the doctor now and awake and you have had kissy time. You need to eat. Kristoff said you didn't get anything when you were with him. You sat with Freya until it was time to speak on the balcony then you went to the Judge and back to Freya." Anna listed off. "You need to eat something."

"I can't leave Freya. If the doctor is telling her about her injury and the future…" Elsa trailed off when she heard a shout from the infirmary. She wanted to run in, to smother Freya in comforting hugs, to dry her tears and soothe her sobs. But the doctor was there. Elsa slumped to the chair she had sat in while physicians worked on Freya the night before, running her hands over one another again and again.

"I'll go get some chocolate from the kitchens." Kristoff said, meaningfully looking between Anna and the spare seat. "Come on Olaf, you said you knew where the cook hid the supply." The two left in the direction of the kitchens and Anna scooched close to her elder sister.

"Hey, she'll be ok. The worst is done with." When Elsa didn't answer and instead carried on looking at her fidgeting hands Anna wrapped an arm around her middle. "We'll find her a place. She's a great horse doctor and she can show people how to dance." Anna trailed off.

"Anna, I need to be with her but I can't. This is going to be our life, forever, isn't it?" Elsa dropped her hands to her knees.

"Probably." Anna was at a loss, there really wasn't anything to say. "She understands too though? Right?" Elsa nodded. "Once the doctor leaves you can go back to her." Platinum hair mingled with the coppery braids when Elsa leant on Anna.

When the door opened both women looked up to see the doctor exit. "She has heard the news, your majesty." He shut the door behind him, "Her wound is well, we will check regularly to ensure it heals. Now I must return to my practice."

"Of course, thank you for your time. Kai will complete arrangements." Elsa stood and the doctor bowed and hustled off. "Anna, can we have a moment?" Elsa pointed to the door and by extension the woman behind it.

"Sure, I'll bring the chocolate when Kristoff gets back." Anna remained in her seat and watched Elsa slip in to the room. When the door clicked shut she let out a gusty sigh. "Oh Elsa, this is never going to be easy… We have to think of a really good excuse for Freya to be around."

Freya lay silent on the bed, the light from the windows set her face shining with her shed tears. Elsa was unsure if this was worse than Freya being unconscious. She approached carefully; it was because of her that Freya would no longer be able to use her skills. She wouldn't be able to shoe the horses or maybe even groom them. She could no longer work iron, Elsa recalled the little sculptures that Freya had taken pride in showing her, the skates she had crafted… Freya would not be able to now. "Freya." Elsa spoke softly, the emerald eyes flickered onto her.

"It won't work properly again." Freya said, knocking her head to indicate her bandaged shoulder.

"I know, the doctor told me." Elsa, beside the bed, placed a hand on Freya's shoulder, smoothing the snowflake shaped scar, keeping her ice blue gaze on the woman.

"I won't be sent away will I?" There wasn't fear in her voice, but the tone was anxious. "Now I can't do the job, there isn't really any reason to keep me here, in the public eye anyway."

"Oh Freya," Elsa dropped down onto the familiar chair and lay her head on Freya's pillow. "I won't let them send you away, I already said, I will move you into the palace and that is that."

"People will talk." Freya tried to protest.

"Let them, I can deny it." Elsa sniffed. "I was nearly killed and I thought I would lose you. If people will talk they'll talk."

"You were worried about it before." Freya moved her left arm to place it on Elsa, a little awkwardly.

"You've saved my life; I think I am entitled to spoil you at least while you recover." She countered and gave Freya a kiss on the cheek. Freya smiled sleepily.

"I'm too tired to argue more." She yawned, "They gave me a sleeping draught, they said it'll hurt less and heal faster if I am asleep." Her eyelids drooped and Elsa stroked her cheek.

"Sleep then. Anna is going to bring me something to eat and drink so I'll be staying right here." She watched fondly as Freya succumbed to the dose and started sleeping peacefully.

Hot chocolate and a portion of a bar were brought to the room for Elsa by Anna. "Hi." The redhead was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Hi, that smells wonderful." Elsa said. Anna set the try near her seat.

"Special hot chocolate drink and one of the best chocolate bars we had in the pantry."

"One of?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow.

"I had to test that it was good enough and I get munchies when I am stressed." Anna said with a sheepish giggle. "How is she now?"

Elsa took a long sip of the hot drink and sighed happily. "That is good... She was worried about being sent away, I assured her we would be keeping her around. I think she's still dopey from the medicine." She took a bit of the chocolate bar next; now that she knew Freya was going to be ok she was starting to feel hungry. "We'll think of the future after all this is done with."

"I've had some ideas to keep her around." Anna said, "I'll tell you later, you need to eat and I am princessing all about the place so they won't want you for business." Kristoff pushed the door open at that.

"Anna, some of the staff is looking for you." He nodded an apology to Elsa and took Anna by the hand, she waved to her sister.

Elsa finished up the chocolate bar and the drink and settled back in the chair. She fell asleep without really trying, her hand lying over Freya's.

The clunk of a bolt sliding home disturbed her. Someone was locking the doors to the infirmary. She inched open an eye, it was dark outside and someone had extinguished the lanterns. The shadowy figure at the door was probably responsible. Elsa tried to stand silently, she knew her control over her powers was magnitudes greater than as a child, but she didn't want to risk harming Freya.

Slipping from beside the bed Elsa made to charge at the intruder but a sudden gust propelled powder into her face. "What..." She coughed and her eyes began to stream with unprovoked tears.

"Simple ground pepper." An unfamiliar voice said, the hint of a sneer. "Such a basic thing but dulls the senses, you won't be able to focus on me at all. Once I give you some of the vapour you'll sit nice and quiet."

Her shot of icy power missed, freezing the door instead. "I won't let you do anything!" Elsa shouted, stumbling though the dark and her tear blinded eyes. She gasped when a gloved hand grabbed her wrists; a rag hanging from his hand, the man was large and strong.

"You'll be the only one not doing anything." The man said, there was the flash of moonlight on a blade. "We had a plan to get you out of here and perform the correct rites but that will have to be missed, don't want to be caught out." He steered Elsa against a wall as she tried to see, to escape. Her ice was gathering in layers about her wrists and probably the furnishings and walls but his grip was still good and her focus was getting lost in a haze. The knife he held rose in an arc, ready to stab.

"Someone! Anyone!" Elsa tried to shout, her throat and nose hoarse from the powder, wavering from the vapours he had alluded to.

"Suffer not the witch to live." The man spoke.

Elsa's mind raced. Anna was goodness knows where, Kristoff too. The staff, her guards and even Olaf would think she was safe. Freya was asleep, a draught putting her there. "Help..."

"No one will be doing that." The man said solemnly. "Goodbye, Witch."

* * *

Ok, I did foreshadow this in the crowd scene.

Some people may not like the sudden shift from feels to drama but we have some anti-magic madguys I need to deal with. They'll be done by the end of next chapter. Then time for all kinds of feels and romance and kissy faces and hugs and suchlike.

This was the best device I have bar something a bit stupid to get the dangling thread solved, so wrap up is coming, really!


	23. Chapter 23

The hard wooden thump was completely unexpected. Her captor crumpled to the ground, dragging Elsa with his hand frozen to her wrists. Another wooden thump and strong arm, a loving grip, caught her. "Love will thaw." A voice whispered in her ear, Elsa freed herself from the binding.

"Freya?" The arm around her drew her close as she wilted a little; a patch of unusual texture shaped like a snowflake rubbed her cheek. "Freya, saved me again."

The door burst open, guards and aides poured in. "Elsa!" Anna half screamed. Elsa wanted to answer but she was so tired and she was safe with Freya and she just needed a little sleep.

Elsa was out of it before Anna reached the pair, guards held her back to remove the man knocked out by a candle stand to the head and aides lit the lanterns again. "Someone go and get the physician." An aide called as they worked.

"What is going on?" Anna demanded. Two guards were helping Freya lay the Queen on a free bed.

"I woke up to find an intruder about to-" Freya stopped, emotion clouding her voice. "He had a knife Anna." She looked down at the woman's peaceful face, speckles of black dust marred her features.

"It looks like pepper? But that shouldn't send her to sleep." Anna stood beside Freya, everyone seemed to be pointedly ignoring the fact that the woman was technically in her under garments.

"I have an answer to that." A guard said, holding up a bottle. "Looks to be ether."

"Ether? Why?" Anna looked confused and relieved and generally wound up.

"He was shouting about rites, he must have needed her docile." Freya spat. She was stuck, she wanted to chase everyone away and gather Elsa close and just hold her until her partner woke but it wasn't proper right now, or safe in the view of all the staff and guards.

"Take this scum to the cells with his friend." Another guard said, two complied and grabbed up the unconscious intruder. Anna aimed to give the man a kick but Freya held her back.

The doctor hurried in with his medical bag and reached the bed. "Miss Hanson! Get to bed!" He shooed her to the bed next to Elsa's, "I will need to look at that shoulder of yours once I have cared for the Queen, if you have strained it I will double dose you!" Chastised, Freya sat on the bed watched.

Working quickly the doctor checked Elsa's breathing, wiped the pepper and tears from her face and checked her pulse. "She will be fine." He proclaimed. "Now Miss Hanson..." He turned on his other patient, a very cross look on his face.

Freya lay on the bed, her shoulder stung from the doctor's not so tender ministrations, while everyone was most grateful that she had beaten back another attacker he had demanded she rest in bed.

He'd never said it had to be alone in bed. Freya's immobile arm was positioned safely, Elsa pillowed on her uninjured shoulder. Freya had wrapped her arm around her slender form, simply feeling Elsa breathing against her, a gentle rise and fall of her chest and a whisper of expelled air across her cheek.

Anna had shooed the staff and guards out with orders for them to protect the doors and windows. Investigations were ongoing as to the two intruders with fatal intent. "Two in as many days is not a good record." She had commented angrily. An angry Anna had given them pause and caused swift compliance. She had winked to Freya when the door clicked shut behind them.

Now Anna slept against Kristoff on the next bed over, sleeping in each other's arms. Freya smiled to see them, glad that someone was getting proper sleep.

Freya was considering trying to return to the land of nod when Elsa shuffled closer.

Everything had gone black for Elsa, the last time that had happened she had woken on a bunk in a cell, chained to the floor by her hands as snow wrought by her power tore the castle asunder. This time however, someone most certainly alive and warm was holding her close. Their scent was slightly altered by astringent and antiseptic compounds but the black tresses that tickled her cheek, the slightly calloused fingertips that smoothed her hand and the very green eyes looking at her with care were all familiar.

Elsa pressed a kiss to Freya's lips, delicate but full of unspoken gratitude. Then, burrowing against Freya further and wrapping her arms around the woman, she returned to sleep. "Sleep well love." Freya whispered, leaning her head to rest against platinum strands and finally falling asleep.

The second intruder had been foolish or desperate. His bag was found under the window he had used to gain entry. Within were held packets of instructions for his task. He had also started an argument with his compatriot when he had regained conciseness in a cell. Judge Tobias was called and many notes were taken. Despite the early hour enough was gleaned to direct punishment for the pair.

"Gerda, could you please check on the Queen." Kai asked his wife. "She will need to be told what is going on." The unspoken knowledge that the couple would have to be gently parted before the guards and staff went to fetch Elsa. She bustled away to the infirmary, the guards let her pass.

Anna and Kristoff were both still asleep, the large man holding the slim princess against him, she clutched his arm close with both of her hands. Gerda smiled at the sight and pulled the blankets to cover them properly. On the next bed pair of worried and fearful green eyes regarded her.

Freya's arm rested on Elsa, gentle but protective. Elsa had wrapped her arms around the woman beside her, a tiny smile lighting her features as she slept pillowed on a shoulder amongst black curls. "Don't worry child." Gerda whispered to Freya, "I'm here to stop anyone objectionable making problems."

"Thank you." Freya whispered.

"I should be thanking you, saving her twice and so much more." Gerda stood beside the bed and gave Elsa a gentle tap. "Queen Elsa, Elsa? It is time you were up. There are royal duties to attend to." Elsa mumbled a complaint and pushed her forehead against Freya's neck. Then she recognised the voice and her eyes shot open in panic.

"Don't worry," Freya soothed, "we're alright."

"Your Majesty, the men have been very telling since the evening." Gerda helped Elsa up off the bed. "Judge Tobias would like to speak with you about their sentencing."

"Thank you Gerda. I had better freshen up." Elsa yawned, "Whatever those vapours were, my head still feels odd, like floating."

"And here was me thinking spending the night together was all that could set you floating on air." Freya winked; Gerda's chuckle surprised them both.

"Kai was as terrible a tease in our younger days." She explained. "Now chop chop! You may be Queen but I've been getting you girls up and ready since your childhood and I am not beyond employing the old tricks." The older woman chivvied Elsa along to the washroom.

"You're okay with this?" Freya asked, carefully lifting herself up on the bed.

"Dear, that she has found someone who loves her so greatly and someone she loves so greatly... Kai and I are so very proud and pleased." Gerda smiled to Freya again. When Elsa returned from the washroom she escorted her away.

"You're accepted now." Anna said from the bed, her gaze fixed on Freya. The princess had woken at the familiar call to rise and kept silent. "Welcome to the family Freya."

Tears pricked her eyes even as laugh turned up the corners of her mouth. "Thank you Anna."

Judge Tobias sat at a desk in the library, some record books and ledgers near to hand. Elsa entered and he rose to bow. "My lady."

"Judge Tobias." Elsa inclined her head.

"Are you well? News reached me swiftly after the attack on your person." He once again politely pulled a chair for her to sit on. She settled herself and brushed her ice created skirt creaseless.

"Miss Hanson is a rather effective bodyguard for a horse steward." Elsa couldn't help the grim set to her lips, "I was fortunate that she was woken by the man's raving."

"We have garnered that they alone are the sole attackers, their presence is the only group with intent on your life." The Judge took his seat and lifted his meticulous notes of the prisoners words. "They are Witch Hunters from Arndover, a town within the Duchy of Weselton."

"Weselton again?" Elsa shook her head.

"Yes, from what I have learned the forest is notorious for black magic and dark witchcraft. Throughout their history the duchy and its protectorate have suffered from many evils even as recently as sixty years ago." The judge looked at a second sheet. "They heard of the 'Witch Queen' from reports of your coronation and travelled to add another success to their list. Independent of any lawful commission, fortunately." He steepled his fingers, "I have found precedence in the records as to how we proceed."

"Good, these kinds of occurrences were beyond even my father's father." Elsa shivered. "I would not like to cast punishment on them for actions like this, so early in my reign."

"Indeed." Judge Tobias pulled a book from the small pile. "King Verence, a ruler some two hundred years previous foiled an attempt on his life during a hunt. While three of the attackers were slain in their action, the survivor was returned to his country when it was found he had been hired by a third kingdom. I would say these attackers should be sent to the high sheriff of Weselton. From what I can gather from their ceaseless arguing, there are many charges awaiting them there."

"It would also look a gesture of goodwill." Elsa mused, "Not punishing them here, they are not citizens of Arendelle and I do not want to be known as the first monarch in centuries to execute anyone. I have a poor enough reputation from my first forty eight hours as crowned Queen as it is."

"I will make the arrangements." Judge Tobias said.

"Thank you Judge. Now, I believe it is time I took breakfast." The aroma of toasted bread was inching into the room as an aide entered with the Judge's repast. They looked worried to have not brought anything for Elsa. "I shall be dining in the King's Breakfast." She reassured the maid. "Good day Judge Tobias."

"Good day, my lady."

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Freya were already in the King's Breakfast when Elsa arrived. The little snowman was at her side in seconds, babbling questions on the night's events and her welfare. "I am fine Olaf, Freya came to the rescue with a candle-stand." She sat next to Freya but pouted when she couldn't grab her hand. Freya only had one to use, so none to spare. "So, you were let free for breakfast?" Elsa settled for sitting as close as she could.

"The doctor said so long as I keep my arm strapped up I am free from the infirmary." Freya replied cheerfully in between spoonfuls of breakfast.

"We're going to help pick a room and move her in!" Anna said, pointing at Olaf and Kristoff.

"Excellent! I have a little more business to take care of and then I'll help too, I just really had to have some breakfast." Elsa smiled but it felt plastered on, her mind was still spinning from the attacks. 'Maybe I'll feel better after a proper rest.'

When breakfast was finished she accompanied the judge and the mayor to the cells. The guards parted and formed an escort to the prisoners. Two men sat and scowled at her through the bars. The first attacker was younger, he had rangy features and long limbs. His hair was the uniform cut of all the guards, 'to blend in' Elsa thought. The other was older, balding slightly but built like an ox, his hands wide and strong to match his bulging arms.

"We have decided upon punishment." Elsa said to the pair. "Your argument was very informative to my guards and judge." They scowled at her.

"Indeed. We have the full record here." Judge Tobias motioned to a bound and sealed packet. "It will be going with you in the company of a guard unit."

"I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, rightful ruler and in the company of witnesses, sentence these men to exile from this kingdom. They will be delivered from this cell to the rightful authorities of Weselton, one High Sheriff Huxley, alongside their sheet of charge and gathered evidence. If they are seen to set foot upon Arendelle royal territory after this exile, they will be arrested on sight unless circumstances demand immediate execution." The men turned from angered to agitated, Elsa knew from the evidence that a non-too good prospect awaited them.

"I have heard and witnessed." The mayor said, glaring at the two men who threatened his monarch.

"I have heard and witnessed." The constable of the guard spoke. The judge wrote the date on the packet and offered it to the mayor and constable to sign. An aide stepped forward and poured two wax blobs upon the edge, next to Elsa's and Tobias' and the men pressed their signets of office in.

"Thank you gentlemen." Judge Tobias said. "I am sure we are all eager to return to our work. These men will be sent out on the next ship to Weselton with this sealed packet." They were escorted back out and the mayor took his leave.

"Whoever saved you, Your Majesty, we are all most grateful. The people of Arendelle are in their debt." The man said. "Would this please be passed on?"

"I will certainly let her know. When I make my announcements to the people again I will be bringing her along." Elsa said, keeping her regal mask in place.

"Excellent, excellent. I will be sure to let well wishers know." The mayor bowed and took his leave, an aide showing him to the door.

"I shall also be leaving my lady." Judge Tobias intoned with a bow of his own. "Do enjoy the rest of your day, I shall certainly be present for the gathering."

"Thank you Judge Tobias, for your assistance and knowledge." Elsa inclined her head and shook his hand. When the judge had also been escorted away Elsa decided to go in search of the room choosing party. She had a few ideas of her own regarding just where to house Freya. 'Like maybe my room...'

* * *

I hope this is a satisfying punishment for the witch hunters.

Also, I am now mooting the potential for Troll Magic offspring... It is not exactly my favourite thing but those rocky little guys are all about love and so are babies... Granted, this would go in a sequel after this story.

So, opinons?


	24. Chapter 24

Anna was roaming the palace in search of the perfect room; she knew every single one in the entire building. Thirteen years on her own had given her plenty of time to explore. Kristoff and Olaf had gone to see Sven and help Freya pack what she needed. It was down to her to find the perfect places as options for Freya. This was going a small way towards thanking her for saving Elsa at least.

She was marching up and down the hallway of her and Elsa's floor where Elsa found her. "Still looking Anna?"

"Yes, I know all the rooms but which one do I choose? Freya only wanted something with a bed and a dresser!" Anna span on her heel in exasperation. "Does the colour matter? Window position? Floor level? She might not like being high up and having a window that the sun gets into in the morning and I'll never know!" Elsa had given up trying to hide her laughter behind a hand. It earned her a cross look. "This is serious!"

"Anna, calm down. I'll give you a hand; I have a few ideas of my own." Elsa winked, slightly suggestively. Anna's face flushed enough to hide her freckles.

"Elsaaaaa, don't do that!" Anna grabbed her sister's arm, "Ok, fill me in on what you think she needs." They linked arms as Anna began her guided tour to all the potential choices.

Sven had been fully supplied with carrots, straw and blankets. Freya had done what she could to help, but with her right arm strapped up and buttoned into a borrowed coat there was little she could do. There was also talk amongst the guards of who was to be a replacement.

"My shoulder hurts."

"Are you ok Freya?" Olaf had wandered over; horses had spent some time trying to eat his nose so he had retreated away from the stables.

"I'm alright Olaf. Come on, I better get to packing my room up." She tried to keep any hurt from her eyes as she passed the door to her forge. Olaf watched carefully though and caught her hesitance. He decided to tell Elsa later.

It was a small bag of clothes and trinkets that left the apartment exactly as Freya had found it. She couldn't take her tools from the forge. She couldn't even enter it.

"Is there anything else?" Kristoff took the bag from her.

"My skates... wait no; they are in the palace somewhere." Freya let Kristoff and Olaf escort her back, she knew somewhere there was sawdust and fresh snow covering wherever she had bled onto the ice.

Eventually Elsa and Anna had chosen a room. It was on their floor, small like Elsa's room but decorated in Arendelle purple. There was a bed, a dresser and a wardrobe. "You know, Freya doesn't have that many clothes." Elsa said, looking critically at all the storage space.

"I'll have to take her on a shopping trip." Anna said, glee clear in her tone.

"I'll have to warn her." Elsa wry reply was accompanied by a pinch to Anna's shoulder. "Now to air out the room." She opened the window and swirled a gust of cold wind about.

"More warning would have been n-n-nice." Anna shivered.

"Oops, sorry Anna." Elsa laughed and shut the windows again. "But everything smells less fusty doesn't it?"

"I suppose so, and it was quick." Anna grabbed a hug but drew back again. "You are not for warm hugs." Elsa's slender arms wrapped her shoulders.

"But you are."

"Brrrrr." Anna mock-complained. Voices in the hallway alerted them to the return of their partners and Olaf. The redhead dashed to the doorway. "You're here! We chose this room so come on in!"

"Wow." Freya stopped in the doorway, the room was larger than any that had been for her before in her life. The luxurious bed had a canopy higher than her ceiling in the apartment. The window was giving the room plenty of natural light but the many lanterns and candle stands would be of use in the night. "This is amazing. Thank you Anna, Elsa."

"No problem," Anna looked like she was going to say more, but from the looks Elsa and Freya were exchanging, she decided against it. "I'll leave you to settle in. Come on Olaf, Kristoff! Let's go and find what's for lunch!" She hurried the pair out, Kristoff barely had time to put the bag down.

"Do you like it?" Elsa had her hands clasped, eyes slightly downcast and a small voice. "It is only a few doors away from my room and not as, vast, as Anna's room." Freya pulled her into a one armed embrace, one returned with care to avoid her shoulder.

"It's amazing Elsa, thank you. I'm sure it will feel like home soon. You're here after all." Freya said, Elsa pushed her head against Freya's neck, feeling the pulse against her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Elsa placed a hand gently on Freya's right.

"You don't need to be sorry Elsa. Besides, we were trying to figure a way to get me into the palace." She kissed Elsa's head, "Now I think we'll need to work on sharing a room." She trailed a finger up Elsa's spine, "Sharing a bed..." it was breathed into Elsa's ear and the combined sensations set her pulse racing.

"Freya, you're injured. I think we should hold off on this for a while." Elsa worked against what she really wanted again, but to do Freya more injury would break her heart. She settled with stealing a deep pressed kiss that left the woman exhaling cold clouds.

"We have lunch and I am addressing the people again. You have to come too." Slim hands clasped Freya's and led her from the room, her new room.

Lunch was taken in the dining room, shortly after the dishes were cleared Kai came to collect them for the address. Anna and Elsa seemed in their element as the Queen spoke to her people collected in the courtyard with the princess as close support. Freya was introduced as the brave staff member who had saved her queen twice. The earnest rousing cheer had been embarrassing but she waved with her free hand and had a thankful smile from the sisters. It was over quickly enough, Elsa thanked everyone and assured them the criminals responsible had been captured and punished and they returned to the palace.

Anna and Kristoff disappeared with Sven for a while, Olaf went to play in the town square with some of the local children. Elsa and Freya spent the rest of the afternoon on a couch in the library reading. Supper came and passed without Anna and Kristoff who returned a little later again with slightly ruffled hair and sparkly eyes. Card games passed the time until bedtime, Freya knew that she couldn't skate or dance with Elsa a while.

The surprise came when she settled in for bed. A tap at her door became Elsa in her nightgown snuggling into bed beside her. "Hi." Her ice blue eyes looked up, happy and pleased with the arrangement.

"Hi you." Freya stole a kiss and wrapped her arm around Elsa. "I like this room in the castle more already."

"That was the idea." Elsa muttered into Freya's shoulder. "You're the best pillow too."

"Good to know." Freya turned settled a little for sleep. "Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight love."

A twang from a bowstring sent the bolt flying, Freya steeled herself for the impact but the burning pain from the slicing blade was unexpected. It felt like being cut by a kicking horse, so great was the force. It buckled her knees and she landed on the ice, just catching herself enough to prevent the bolt being forced in further. Elsa's voice was strong and angry, Elsa was safe, that is why she'd put herself in the way in the first place.

Next she was held down to a bed, knives cutting at her shoulder as people muttered about barbs and catching, the hands were trying their best to hold her down gently but there as only so much they could do. Whispers of damage and preventing infections swirled around her. What about Elsa? Was she safe. Then in the darkness a knife flashed and she saw red.

Her eyes shot open, her breathing was ragged but her shoulder wasn't hurting as much as it did the night before. "A dream, it was a dream of a memory... Keep calm. Elsa is here, I'm safe, she is safe."

A panicked breath and a touch of frost along the sheet changed her mind about that. Elsa was shaking and muttering in her sleep. "Elsa!" Freya didn't shout loudly but her voice woke the woman, the tears in her eyes spilled down and were scattered by her panicked breaths. Freya lifted her hand to hold Elsa closer. "It's ok, I'm here."

"They killed you with the arrow and then stabbed me later but it changed and you didn't wake up in time to stop him and..."

"Hush Elsa, we're safe." Freya cradled her as best she could with one arm.

"I had bad dreams like this after the blizzard." Elsa admitted.

"You spent a long time keeping everything in, it is just finding a way out." Freya soothed, peppering little kisses into Elsa's hair.

"Sorry to have woken you."

"You didn't love; I was having bad dreams of my own." Freya said softly, "The surgery, possibly losing you... I'm glad though, it meant you didn't have to keep having your nightmares."

"I'm glad I'm not alone anymore." Elsa lifted herself to cuddle against Freya more, nesting her head on the woman's shoulder. "Let's try to have better dreams."

"Hmm, yes. Sweet dreams lover." Freya cuddled Elsa and they returned to sleep.

* * *

So, magical baby making for the sequel, no one has objected... Got some more feels to come, a solution and an epilogue but these are subject to change as I write.

Cheers m'dears.


	25. Chapter 25

Time passed and the fraught memories of attacks and fear slipped away, scabbing over and healing like Freya's damaged shoulder. By midwinter and Anna's birthday she was able to dance with Elsa during their private special party for the Princess. She even took part in the group dances at the public celebration and accepted a number of heartfelt thanks from the local dignitaries and invited townspeople.

The physician had said that very morning that she could return to careful use of her arm and shoulder, consigning the straps and bandages to the bin. All day she and Elsa had been discreetly pushing the boundaries on acceptable behaviour in public. When the party ended and Anna slipped away with Kristoff for her special birthday present, Elsa all but chased Freya to her room.

"Ice dresses are easier to remove." She complained, struggling with the series of knots on Freya's bodice. "I prefer your usual clothes." She grumbled.

"I thought it would be nicer to wear a dress to Anna's birthday party." Freya grinned, running a hand from Elsa's thigh to her chin. "Maybe you'll have to ask Kristoff how to pull a dress away quickly?" She teased, nibbling Elsa's ear to make it even harder for her to work.

Eventually they had disrobed and Freya found herself prone on the royal bed, Elsa looming above her in a most delectable manner. "I have wanted to thank you properly for saving my life, twice, for weeks now." Her voice was husky, her eyes were burning. As had become custom, she kissed the snowflake shaped mark on Freya's left shoulder first.

Much later in the night, curled up together and slowly winding down to sleep Freya breathed out another iced breath. "Remind me to save your life a few more times."

"Sure thing." Elsa mumbled snuggling in.

Breakfast conversation was polite and carefully skirted around any of the noises either party had heard the night before.

Slowly winter released its grip on Arendelle and spring began to push its way through the melting snow and into the chilled air.

Today was a big day. The physician had given his permission for Freya to try and use her tools at the forge. Elsa had cancelled her appointments for the day; she was going to be supportive to her partner, gossip be damned. They made their way to the stable yard and Freya opened up a leaf of the double doors.

She stood in near forge despite the hearth being unit. Elsa pressed against her back, loath to part from her at this vital moment. Fearfully the farrier approached her tools, still neatly placed on their racks as they had been the night she had put them away before supper and their dance... the arrow. She easily grasped one in her left hand, lifting it up. A large tongs for handling hot metal, one of her more vital tools for working. There was an iron bar on the bench; she manoeuvred the tongs to grip it, taking the metal and laying it on the anvil. Now for the moment she feared most. Elsa stood in silent support.

Freya's right arm lifted slowly; there was no pain, just the rightful concern for it. She carefully selected a hammer from the rack and pulled it free; it sat easily in her right hand. Exhaling slowly, inhaling again, Freya lifted the hammer.

Pain drove her to drop it with a clang, she curled in on herself a little. Her wounded shoulder, though healed, was too weak to lift the tools of her trade, a dull burn sat within. The doctors were right, there was too much damage.

Elsa had winced at the clang; her heart broke to feel Freya's shuddering effort to hold in sobs. She hugged the woman as tight as she could. "We'll figure something out."

"I can't do my work anymore Elsa... I can't work iron..." The hands around her waist unlocked the floodgates and Freya let herself cry.

"That's it, let it out, let it go." Elsa led Freya to a bench, the same bench she herself had sat upon long months before, when Freya was in her element and displaying her skills with pride.

"What am I going to do now?" Freya let her useless arm drop down on the wooden bench. Elsa quickly caught it up again, pressing fingers to her lips.

"These hands created, these hands healed and cared. These hands, this entire body, protected me from fatal harm." Elsa pushed the hand against her heart. "You are far from useless Freya, now and forever." Freya's eyes were tearful and the green had dulled beneath their sheen.

"That was before."

"It can still be." Elsa stood and pulled Freya up with her. "We still have an option to try."

The horses followed the reindeer through the steam that vented from the ground. They didn't flinch from the little bursts, their friend Sven was unbothered so they were too. "...Really heavy."

"I get the picture Kristoff. As long as you explain that my right arm is weak and I don't appreciate a tug on it I'll be fine." Freya tried to keep the anxiety from her tone. Elsa had hurried her to the man and demanded they visit the trolls immediately and Anna had invited herself along.

"It will be fine." Anna smiled. "They'll be too busy playing with me and Kristoff to bother you." She smiled to Freya.

After customary greetings and celebration at Anna and Kristoff's visit, let alone the Queen, the trolls settled. "I see you have brought us someone special." Grand Pabbie said to Elsa.

She smiled, there was no point or reason to conceal. "Yes Grand Pabbie. This is Freya." Elsa blushed. "She's my, Fixer Upper." The trolls halted their chatter to look at the woman.

"She's real pretty." One of the little trolls said.

"Good catch there your majesty." An older male winked, earning a slap from a female.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled, happy with just how free she could be among the magical creatures.

"I see a hurt there dear." Bulda said, leaving Kristoff and Anna a moment to approach Freya, the woman had been keeping close to Elsa.

"Oh, um, yes. My shoulder." Freya touched the location of her scar. Grand Pabbie came to take a look.

"May I?" He asked permission to move her jerkin.

"Oh, go ahead, enough doctors have had a good prod." Freya obliged. Stone fingers ran over the damaged flesh. At first Freya was hopeful; Elsa had spoken highly of troll magic and their healing skills. Grand Pabbie's tutting dashed her good mood.

"It is a nasty wound child, wrought by steel and hate..." He placed his palm over the scar. "It is not a hurt for our magic. I am sorry." The aged troll bowed his head.

"But... my chance, my work. My Future" Freya tried to keep her voice even but the tears that slipped from her eyes told their story.

"You have a future child. A bright one." Grand Pabbie assured her, he took her right hand and laid it over Elsa's, she had not left Freya's side for a moment. "Such a gleaming future." He smiled enigmaticly and left them.

"It will be ok Freya." Elsa said once again.

"I know." Freya laughed over a sob and laid her forehead against Elsa's. "But I want to still feel a little sad for a while, it was my entire life for quite a while."

"I understand." Elsa smiled through their mingled tears and kissed Freya gently. "We need to let ourselves feel."

The couple were left a while alone until they felt able to rejoin the group and hear embarrassing stories about a growing Kristoff that left the sisters laughing at his expense. They returned to the castle in time for supper and retired to bed without games or dancing. It had been a tiring day.

That night, Elsa insisted on sharing her bed with Freya again.

"I don't know how this is supposed to be more comfortable." Freya complained, her chin brushing against fine strands of hair as she spoke.

"It certainly is for me." Elsa replied, she was lying on Freya, toes to chin. Having a partner taller and a little broader than herself was certainly enjoyable, as was the generous natural "pillow" the woman under her had.

"I can feel everything going numb; you're cutting off the blood supply." Freya continued her grumble, she had a good thing going, but she wrapped her arms around Elsa to keep her in place. Having a warm, slender shape lying all along her was actually rather pleasant, bar the circulatory issues. Elsa insisted she was cold, Freya would always retort she was warm.

"Anna still jumps on me all the time." Elsa said, placing her hands over Freya's that had linked, resting on her midriff. "Well, a little less since I brought you in here." She snuggled her head a little. "Mmm, Freya, you are the best pillow."

"Good to know. I can get a new title now to replace Horse Steward. Freya Hanson: Royal Pillow, by appointment of her Majesty the Queen, Elsa Solveig Arendelle." Freya said it jauntily with light tickles to the flat stomach beneath her hands but she could feel Elsa's tensing at the mention of things Freya had lost.

Her hands freed from the warm grasp, Elsa reached one over to touch the shoulder behind her. She couldn't feel the ragged scar left from doctors digging out the barbed arrow head, she couldn't touch the muscles and tendons torn apart by the intrusion. She couldn't heal the damage, her physicians couldn't, and the trolls couldn't. "Sorry." Elsa whispered.

"Hey, I told you then, I'll tell you now and I will keep telling you forever. It was my choice to protect you; it wasn't even a choice I had to consider." Freya kissed the platinum hair below her chin, to protests she took Elsa's free hand and laid it on her other shoulder. "These shoulders will protect you, bear you, for as long as I live Elsa." Freya's voice caught in her throat, "I love you Elsa of Arendelle." She didn't know when she had started to cry, but tears were trailing from her eyes to drip into the platinum hair of her partner.

"Oh Freya… I love you. So, so much." Elsa slipped off the woman to better embrace her, pillowed on the shoulder that bore her snowflake she looked up at watery green eyes with tearful eyes of her own.

They slept wrapped up together as close as they could manage.

The words that Freya had spoken planted in Elsa's mind and an idea took root.

* * *

A little more my friends, I promise more happy feels to sad feels next chapter. I really do!


	26. Chapter 26

Gerda woke Elsa and Freya for breakfast with a polite knock on the door, which meant they didn't have time to linger on "Freshening up" but it was still quiet efficient (and utterly delightful) to 'help' each other wash and dress. Well, Elsa enjoyed helping Freya even if the unspoken reason was the restricted movement in her shoulder meant getting a shirt and waistcoat on could be awkward.

Anna was already in the breakfast room, an unusual sight. "Kristoff has gone to inspect the ice; spring means people will want it again." She yawned, mouth wide. "He got up early." She grumbled and narrowly avoided putting her face in her breakfast plate. "So I have been awake aaages and I have no one to spend time with today." She looked over at the women slyly.

"Would you like to take me shopping today?" Freya hazarded. Shortly after being presented with a room in the palace, Anna had dragged her out to purchase a winter wardrobe. It had been an… experience. Spring would demand different clothes, as unused to so many outfits as she had been gifted Freya knew that winter wear was not for spring.

"Really?" Anna's eyes sparkled. "Would you like to come too Elsa?" With her head still on the table she turned to look pleadingly at her sister. The effect was quite comical and Elsa had to smother a laugh behind her hand and a false cough.

"Sorry Anna, I have important business. Now that the winter has passed trade will be starting back up properly and boats and visitors and on and on…" Elsa waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "I have to get the aides into some kind of arranged order so that I only get the most important stuff and they know what the important stuff is or I will be buried under six foot of paperwork for months."

"Aww, ok." Anna pouted but brightened quickly. "We'll have to get Freya to try on all the new outfits I am going to pick out for her. So you can see."

"I've already seen her in the best outfit she's got." Elsa teased with a wink and was rewarded by a blush from Anna and a pinch from Freya.

"Mean sister." Anna blew a raspberry and returned to her meal, muttering.

When their plates and cups were being cleared Kai arrived to collect Elsa. "My lady, the schedule begins."

"Yes Kai, doesn't it always." Elsa sighed, gave Freya one last squeeze and left with the aide.

"So. Shopping?" Anna grinned.

"What have I let myself in for?" Freya pushed her hair back and slumped into her chair in mock suffering.

Elsa had come to the part in today's itinerary she dreaded most. Hiring the new groom and smith. She had written to several contacts over the winter, Freya's prognosis had been poor from the start and she would need someone to care for the animals. It just felt like a betrayal of the woman to replace her.

Fortunately or not, a recommendation had been sent from a kingdom she could trust. Corona was the kingdom of her maternal aunt and cousin. The king had sent a reply to her request for candidates, a family in the citadel had a young couple who had recently earned their mastery in smithing and horse care. The pair would benefit from this opportunity.

With trembling hands Elsa penned her reply. "Are you alright my lady?" Kai asked when he noticed her low mood.

"Kai, it feels so wrong to be replacing Freya." Elsa sealed the letter and dropped it in the outgoing mail pile.

"Miss Hanson knows that the horses need a day to day carer able to meet their needs." The older man said, taking a seat opposite the Queen."She would not like to see her former charges suffer. As it stands, we are fortunate the local livery stable can supply helpers in the short term."

"I know. I know... But I still feel at fault for ending her career and I haven't found a new role for her yet." Elsa gestured to the books surrounding her.

"You know, I heard Princess Anna lambasting the Captain of the Guard," Kai said a wise smile on his face. "She was quite irate that even with all his trained men, a young woman who was fortunately in close proximity at the time saved you from two potentially fatal incidents." The experienced aide turned to the bookshelves, "I heard her tell the rather chastened man that Miss Hanson was a more effective bodyguard than any of the young men in uniforms." He paused at one book and slid it out a little. "A seemingly unique thought but as ever, there is nothing new under the sun." He bowed. "I will ensure these letters are sent out with the correct boats." The man left.

Elsa thought back to Freya's comments the night before, her promise to protect and the idea that was growing. Kai's selected volume was still noticeable. Elsa drew out the book and began to read.

It was a record from long ages past, when the kings led the defence against invaders and ran into battle at the head of his men. He had but on heir, a girl too young for marriage. When the king had fallen in battle his second had appointed a woman as guard to the girl Queen. The series of warrior women had raised and guarded the girl and when she had reached majority she maintained a personal guard in her court.

The circumstances were different but the attacks gave Elsa backing and history set the precedence. Really, as the highest authority in Arendelle, she could just appoint as she saw fit but Elsa instead summoned the Captain of the Guard. She had an idea to set in motion.

Anna pulled Freya back into the palace for lunch, some aides walked behind with armloads of shopping. "Could you put them in my room?" Anna asked with a wide smile. She tugged Freya into the dining room. Elsa was already there, she didn't notice them, humming to herself as she carried on working on some papers at the table.

"No lunchtime working." Freya said, grasping Elsa's slender shoulders.

"This is important." Elsa replied, but she closed the ledger. "It's for you."

"Still, meals without working keeps us all sane." Freya took her seat next to Elsa and leaned in a little. A pale hand stopped her.

"Too many staff members around." She said it quietly and carefully. Freya could only stop and sigh.

"I forgot, sorry." She smiled and grabbed Elsa's knee under the table, Elsa's hand joined Freya's.

Lunch was served and the women ate amongst cheerful chatter and gossip and they parted afterwards. Anna went with Elsa and Freya headed for the library, she had been reading a lot more since her injury and now at least the wider staff accepted her in the palace.

Freya was nose deep in a book when Elsa appeared at the table. "I've had a stressful day Freya, I think a relaxing bath is needed." The suggestion was inherent. The bookmark couldn't hit the page fast enough.

The bath in the royal quarters was stone carved and supplied by naturally heated water. It always started out boiling, Elsa would get in first and quickly the temperature would be just right for Freya to join her.

A bathtub was still an amazing luxury for Freya, scrubbing under a pump or a quick dip in a lake had been her experience. Though, what she enjoyed most about bathing in the tub was her partner. Her hair down in a smooth, silken cascade of platinum blonde that spread in the water and felt impossible wonderful when pressed against Freya's bare skin.

They sat together in the tub; Elsa leant back against Freya with her head resting on a shoulder. "I don't need anything else in this bath." Freya said, draping an arm over Elsa and twiddling her freed hair. Elsa hugged the arm close

"I put some lavender oil in anyway." Elsa said, her voice as relaxed as her body. "It smells nice."

"You smell better." Freya pushed her free hand along a shapely leg and back up.

Bathing became a secondary activity swiftly.

The water was still warm, mostly because Elsa had knocked the stopper off the spout and at some point Freya had unplugged the bath and it had technically re-run around them. Now thoroughly relaxed and getting close to bathed Elsa actually got around to a subject of conversation she had planned.

"I think I've found you a new task Freya." She angled her head to look up at the green eyes of her lover.

"Is it royal concubine? I could live with that." Freya chuckled at the indignant look. "I've been reading a lot."

"No, it isn't that, but something along those lines would certainly be enjoyable for me." Elsa licked Freya's chin to quiet her. "This one comes with a uniform and a title. Anna's working on the outfit but I created the title."

"That's a relief." Freya smiled, "So what am I then?"

"Personal Guard to the Queen. The first in quite some time." Elsa said, pushing a kiss to Freya's lips. "It comes with a ladyship. I'll be awarding it to you on my birthday."


	27. Chapter 27

'Freya is still breathing at least.' Elsa thought; the sensation of the regular rise and fall of her 'backrest' continued. Otherwise, the woman was stock still. Even the water of the bath remained undisturbed, nary a ripple to be seen. "Freya?" Elsa said.

"Ladyship." Freya's voice was amusingly high. "As in like Lord but for a woman?"

"Yes? As my personal bodyguard you will outrank anyone bar family, it is the accepted protocol even in neighbouring kingdoms. Historically people only became a Lord for outstanding service to the crown, I think your service has been _outstanding_." The flame like sparks in Elsa's eyes hinted at a service that covered a little more than bodyguard. When Freya again didn't respond Elsa took matters in hand, so to speak, and began nibbling at the soft and deliciously wet neck of her lover.

"_Elsaaa_, people will be wondering where we are." Freya moaned, another round would have been enjoyable but her statement was true.

"I needed to get some sort of reaction out of you." Elsa smirked, "You froze up again." She sat up and climbed out of the tub, offering a hand to Freya. "You will accept this though?"

"Why would I and how could I say no to this Elsa?" Freya took the proffered hand, more as a gesture than for help as she outweighed her slender partner.

"Good, I worked hard on this one and even cleared it with the Captain. It does come with a few changes to arrangements though."

Elsa was sat at her desk with a slightly unnerved Captain of the Guard and a barely noticeably amused chief aide. "Captain Larsson. It should not have escaped your notice that over the winter to rather serious attempts on my life were undertaken." The Queen was not cold in her tone but it had the strength of flawless ice.

"I acknowledge our failings ma'am." The Captain replied crisply.

"Good, I was concerned." Elsa's arched eyebrow was making the man more nervous than the threat of a sword. "You may also recall that both attempts were foiled by my, friend, Miss Freya Hanson. To some great injury to her person in the first instance."

"Ma'am." The Captain had stopped looking his Queen in the eye. He could have sworn that the aide was enjoying his discomfort too.

"Then, when bandaged and injured in bed she managed to lay out the second attacker with no moment to spare." Elsa folded her hands on the desk.

"Ma'am, it was unfortunate that these attackers struck in situations and locations inappropriate for the guard force to be present." The guard captain said. "Male guards should not be present at all times with a young Queen." His face was reddening, it was remarkable.

'Excellent, just what I wanted to hear.' Elsa maintained composure. "It is as you say. Which is regrettable but a solution has presented itself."

"A solution Your Majesty?" The guard nearly imperceptibly relaxed.

"I propose to appoint a personal bodyguard, one who could accompany me at all times." Elsa kept her tone light, despite the gist of her words clearing the way for Freya. "Miss Hanson, most unfortunately, will be unable to return to her previous role. Her injury has left her unable to work such a punishing task. As such, I will be setting her as my personal guard. It is not without precedent is it Kai?"

"No my lady, historically a woman has been retained to care for a Queen even after she has taken a Prince Consort, though only the sitting monarch. If a King were to take a Queen no Queen's Guard has been in place, hence why the practice fell away in recent generations." Kai threw Elsa a significant look, the aide had performed perfectly.

"A sound idea Your Majesty." The Captain looked relieved at the escape presented to him. "Would we be required to induct her to our ranks or provide some form of uniform?"

"She will require some formal writ of service to have authority." Elsa replied, "However, I will be commissioning my sister to create the uniform Captain, while the current is most suited to the male guards I think something a little different is needed for my personal attendant. Though, badges of a rank you see as most suited for _Lady_ Freya would be welcome." He noticed the title and saluted.

"Of course ma'am. I will make arrangements for Lady Freya to be included on the roster and supply the appropriate symbols of rank."

"Very good Captain, don't let me detain you any longer." She allowed him a smile. The man snapped his heels and saluted, virtually racing away.

"I would chastise for how cruel that seemed." Kai spoke from his position to the right of Elsa's desk, "But I enjoyed that immensely."

Elsa let herself giggle, pleased her laugh didn't end in snorts like Anna's did. "Sorry, sorry. It was such fun!" Calming down she took out a clean sheet of paper and uncapped the inkwell, "As for the other arrangements, I trust it won't be too hard."

"No problem at all, my lady." Kai watched her write the instructions and left to carry them out.

Freya nearly fell of the couch at the retelling. "You are a cruel cruel woman." She wagged a finger at Elsa who was giggling again. After bathing they had dressed and taken to Elsa's study to discuss the formalities of Freya's new rank.

"I was still cross at the man for not only missing two threats but not noticing that one of them masqueraded as a guard well enough to take the shackles and have a chance to shoot me!" The immediate sobering effect had not been Elsa's intention. "At least we can spend more time together now."

"Yes, with no one able to object. I still think Lady is a bit much." Freya relaxed into her seat. "What are the other arrangements though?"

"I'm moving into the royal suite." Elsa managed to say it without her voice catching but her eyes still fell to the desk. "It has been long enough and my room is too tainted with the past." She idly traced a pattern with the frost she hadn't exactly summoned. "It has an adjoining room you see, the door is concealed, but the bedroom beside it leads into the royal suite." A pair of arms encircled her from behind as Freya joined her.

"That sounds very useful." Freya paused, "You don't mind moving in?"

"The aides are clearing it of my parent's things… They will go into storage, though Anna is looking at Mama's jewellery, she wants to share it between us. Once that's done my belongings will be installed." Elsa sighed and leaned against the shoulder behind her.

"You are the Queen now, but it feels like grieving all over again, doesn't it?" Freya soothed, "When the fever took my mother and father I had been parted from them a while. It was still heart-breaking when the parcel of my 'share' arrived, and when I lost most of it."

"You had doubled loss then." Elsa said, clasping the hands around her closer. "Yes, it does hurt a little but Anna wants to share what she finds. After supper."

"Well, I'll be there for you, both of you. So will Kristoff and Olaf." Freya kissed a slightly damp cheek. "Then we can move my things into the adjacent room. For propriety and discretion's sake."

"Quite."

Anna was a little quieter at supper than she had been earlier. Kristoff had returned to a surprisingly long and gentle hug and managed to draw out why the feisty redhead was so quiet, they'd held hands since. Olaf had been doling out warm hugs to both sisters whenever one of them seemed to falter or pause for a little longer than usual. When they had eaten their fill and set the plates aside Freya broke the silence. "Should we go to one of the studies, it will be a little more private and close."

"That sounds like a good idea." Kristoff rose and put his free hand on Anna's arm to get her up. "We'll fetch the boxes and bring them in, which study?"

"The Oakshield." Elsa said, "It's on our floor." The large man nodded and guided Anna away. Freya put a supportive arm around Elsa; enough of the staff were stood down that they could be close. She leaned against the taller woman as made their way to the room.

"Three boxes." Anna said quietly, the array on the table in front of them. One box had a gold tulip and their mother's initials painted on the lid. The second had a blue snowdrop and the third a green leaf. "There are messages inside them all. I found them inside the lids." Anna lifted the hinged section of the gold decorated box. "To my wife on our first anniversary; Again I pledge my love eternal."

"Papa, you never looked like the soppy sort." Elsa smiled despite the tears pricking at her eyes. She opened the blue decorated box. "Dearest Synnøve , on the occasion of our daughter's birth. Love, your husband and little Elsa." She gave an un-queenly sniff.

"Aww." Anna smiled through sparkling tears. She nudged Kristoff, "Are you taking notes?"

"Of course! Troll romancing usually calls for the most colourful and interesting fungus and I don't think it will cut it with you." He gave her a squeeze. "Are you going to read the last one?"

Anna nodded and lifted the lid. "My Synnøve, we are gifted with a second beautiful daughter. Elsa and I selected this gift for you and "From Anna too." My fondest love."

"I sort of remember that." Elsa said, taking the box and turning it in her hands. "We had to wait for the blizzard to pass to visit the woodcrafter's house and then I was impatient for him to paint."

"You? Impatient?!" Anna laughed, complete with a little snort at the end.

"I was three and you weren't around to take over." Elsa replied, a smile brushing away her tears. Anna pocked out her tongue and turned to the jewellery in the boxes.

"Oh, this one would go with your eyes, remember Mama would hold it up to you and say that's why she had it?" Anna lifted a necklace with a simple gemstone pendant.

"Yes, it always made us smile." Elsa touched it reverently. The evening proceeded in a sort of happy nostalgia for the sisters despite their limited time together as children; eventually the jewellery was divided up, some sacred pieces left in the tulip box they intended to leave below the portrait of their parents alongside their father's few special possessions. Elsa placed her selection into the blue painted box and Anna into the green.

Clumsiness struck and she tipped the box before she had filled it, the velvet lining fell free and a sheet of paper floated to the table. "What's this? It was hidden." Anna began to unfold the sheet as Elsa investigated her box, finding a similar folded note within. Both women gasped to find the familiar calligraphy of their mother.

"Dearest Elsa," Elsa read in a tremulous voice. "I leave this note in the hopes you never have occasion to find it. We sail tomorrow and Birger does not know I am writing these letters. (I beg if you do read to ensure Anna has her letter also, please leave your isolation for her.) It is a simple voyage and one I have made often, visiting my sister is a joy despite the reason. However I cannot shake the dark feeling, the dreams at night where I wake with fright from a monstrous wave. Your Papa holds little faith in foresight such as this, but I dreamt often of the snow and ice when I carried you, my child, and see what the future brought me.

If you find this note then the worst has happened and for that I am so very sorry. I give you this box and the jewellery you so admired as a carefree child with but one request; please support your little sister as she will support you. I think often of how my life would have been if I had been so separated from Eloise and I cannot help the sadness it brings. I know you separate yourself to protect her but she is old enough now to understand even if she is impulsive and a little clumsy you will both be safe in each other's company.

If you are reading this letter I can only write how much I love you, you my very first little baby. A tiny life that I had carried and cared for. I only wish I could have helped you more with your unusual gift.

All of my love and that of your Papa

Mama."

Elsa's eyes were streaming and she was a little sure her nose was too, Freya had wrapped both arms around her by the third line and at the second paragraph she had simply lifted Elsa to her lap. She felt spent and leaned back against Freya to burrow under her chin amongst the black curls that laid there. "What does yours say Anna?" she managed to whisper out, catching her sister's equally wet eyes.

"Dearest Anna, I leave this note and hope you never find it, Birger thinks this and my letter to Elsa is unnecessary, but we sail tomorrow and I can't help but dwell on my recent dark dreams of storms and swells. If I could avoid the journey I would but your Aunt Eloise needs love and support at this difficult time. If you have found this then the worst has happened. If Elsa has not given you the box than she may not have received hers, please make sure she has it. She must read my letter to her. I know she has shut herself away from you but it is because she loves you so very much. Maybe her letter might give her reason to finally leave her room.

I am so very sorry that you must read these words for it means we have broken our promise to stay with you. You must be strong though, just as winter gives way to spring does grief give way to joy. I hope your sister frees herself from the prison she built and that you are there to help her on her way. She will be Queen and that is a hard task without the reasons for her isolation.

Now, I give to you the jewellery you loved when we played at dress-up and being grand ladies taking high tea, the treasure you and Papa sought as pirates on the high seas or that the daring highwayman robbed away. I hope they come with those happy memories over sadness from this loss. Most of all I hope this brings you and Elsa together again. Eloise was my lifelong friend and confidant and I hope you, my lovely little winter gift, can have that relationship with Elsa. I wish I could have bridged the gap between you two but Elsa was so scared. One day you will remember, one day you will know exactly why life was like it was and I know you are big hearted enough to forgive.

All of my love and Papa's too.

Mama"

When Anna hiccupped though the last line, pressed close to Kristoff and soothed by Olaf who looked so sad she dived from her partner's lap and was met by Elsa in a strong embrace. They sobbed and sniffed but did not part for a long time, only pausing to allow Olaf to embrace them both, he was their bond of love made alive after all. Kristoff and Freya kept back respectfully until two hands pulled them in.

That night all five slept in the royal suite, Anna and Elsa were loath to part and would not let their respective partners leave either. The sisters slept arm in arm with their partners on the outlay and Olaf slept on a little frozen patch on the chest at the foot of the bed. Kai and Gerda understood the need and it was little work for them to keep the staff away until the group were ready to face the new day.

The letters were tucked back in their place and the boxes put in pride position upon respective dressers. When the servants noted a new table below the portrait of the King and Queen, adorned with a jewellery box, a small chest with the King's crest and a fresh vase of flowers (some of intricately shaped ice) they passed no comment. The whole array was always immaculate and dust free however.

* * *

Sorry more sads, but I just love feels.

Also, wanted to author note yesterday but I felt rather bad in the head area so I just posted the chapter:

AtomicKitty, so glad you enjoyed the story dear but I never said the kingdom, just five horses for the royal family and any errands staff must run. One person for a kingdom's horses? Goodness me, this writer knows a little math.

Thanks for all the reviews friends, stay on for more.


	28. Chapter 28

Freya underwent a number of fittings with the royal tailors over the spring months after Elsa's declaration. Anna had designed a uniform that she wanted to be a surprise, so the garment being checked against her was more of a template than an actual outfit. It was a little trying at times, mostly when they had her lift her arms and the right drooped a little uselessly even as the left remained perfectly spread.

There was also the formal oaths of the guard, she had sworn the vows in the presence of the Captain and Elsa, it felt superfluous considering the words she had spoken to Elsa in private but it was a necessary formality. They bestowed the rank Sergeant-at-Arms, a special side rank in Arendelle, one raised to whatever authority the crown saw fit. Elsa had decided that it would sit at a level equal to the Captain within her company. If Freya was not with Elsa she had the authority of a regular sergeant, able to command lower ranking guards within reason. It was written into the guard-roll and the insignia of rank were awarded. A formal handover of sword and hat would occur after her public investiture.

By May Freya's replacements were due to arrive. She had a few things to move from the forge and her workshop, Kristoff had volunteered for the heavy lifting. "Here we are." Freya said, still subdued when she stood in her former world. She pointed to some small crafted iron sculptures and an object sat on the floor concealed beneath a sheet.

"Wow, these are really nice little guys." Kristoff said, picking up a small reindeer sculpture and looking at the mixture of horses and abstract skating figures. "I didn't know iron could be made to do that."

"Add the right amount of heat and manipulation and you can coax anything out of iron." Freya gave her lopsided shrug; she had resigned herself to that new movement. "If we can move these into my room, but keep that one covered." She pointed the taller object. "I'd be grateful."

"No problem. What's hidden?" Kristoff put the smaller objects in a sack with a little straw to protect them and lifted the covered sculpture up under his arm.

"It isn't good enough yet, I have a finishing touch to add but it is at the jewellers shop." Freya replied, watching with a hint of sadness as the last of her works were removed from _her_ place.

"Alright then. Let's get these to the palace before Anna arrives and gets curious." Kristoff appreciated when someone wanted introspection and quiet and he couldn't imagine what life would be if someone told him he could no longer harvest ice and Freya was still moving through the change in her life.

"Thank you Kristoff." Were the only words Freya spoke between the workshop and her room. When he had deposited the sculptures she had carefully removed one from the bag and pressed it to his hand. "I based this on Sven, so you should have it."

Kristoff admired the reindeer again, "Thanks Freya! I know just the place to put him, Anna keeps telling me off for having a bare mantelpiece so this little guy will look great."

"I'm glad you like him." Freya smiled slightly; it was nearing time for the new arrivals to be greeted and she was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Well, I better go and find Anna, Elsa probably needs a break and I'm out to fetch ice again tomorrow for two whole days…" Kristoff looked edgy about wanting to leave so Freya gave him an out.

"Good plan, she gets really sigh-ful when you haven't spent enough time with her before leaving." Freya held open her bedroom door and waved him out. "See you at supper if not before." When the man had gone she took a long effort to move the covered sculpture into a cupboard out of sight and then decided it would be better to meet the replacement pair in the stables than some formally arranged affair.

The masts and pennants of the Corona ship loomed in the harbour, the purple banners resplendent with their golden-yellow suns. It was a regular trade boat, swapping popular warm-climate goods for the packed ice that Arendelle specialised in. Out would ship citrus fruit and huge blocks would load down the boat to return. People were exchanged too, this time anyway. The young couple who alighted were directed to the castle and an aide who would take them further.

Freya saw the boat's arrival from her vantage point on a tower overlooking the harbour, (though she had avoided the Sea Tower itself) and decided to make her way down to the stable yard. She met the newcomers and Kai near Tumult's stable, she had gone to make a fuss of the beast when she noticed he was home.

"Lady Freya." Kai greeted, while the formal proceedings had not occurred, the chief aide and his wife had taken to using the new title in subtle reminder to the other staff.

"Kai, well met." Freya returned the bow, mostly to avoid the pair in his company a moment longer. When she straightened up she took a look at the new smith and groom. They younger than herself, or at least had not been "grown up" by life as yet. He had brown hair and a neat beard framing dark eyes and she had a deep red plait and green eyes, while they were all three near equals in height. "It is good to meet you. I hope the horses and Sven behave."

"Sven?" The woman asked, her accent was Coronian a little strange for those of the fjords to hear.

"A reindeer." Freya grinned, "Rather fond of carrots and close to the Princess and Queen."

"I see." The man sounded confused too.

"Master Harold and Madam Carina Catchfold." Kai interrupted. "This is Lady Freya, our former horse steward. Circumstances have moved her aside."

"Yes, a little assassination foiling isn't exactly good for the body." Freya added wryly. "However I will be glad to introduce and instruct you on the facilities and suppliers." 'Best way to move past it.' She thought.

"That would be most helpful." Kai said, "I will let the palace proper know you have arrived." He bid them good day and stepped off. Freya took up the baton of tour guide and by the time Anna burst on the scene to alarm them with talking snowman and her sister's power she had finally settled her past life.

Elsa found her looking out over the sea from the central tower. "Do you think they're good enough?" she stood beside the taller woman and wrapped an arm around her waist. Freya soon pulled her fully in front and circled in her arms, her platinum hair settled under Freya's chin.

"They'll do. We can find out off Sven how things are in a few days." Freya smiled softly. "I said my farewells to my old life at least. I'm ready to move forward, the past is in the past."

"Good, that is the best place for it." Elsa took a quick look around, they seemed unobserved, but just to be safe she pushed them back to the eaves of the turret. "I think I should seal it away with a kiss." She tried coy but it didn't work very well. Freya smiled and leant down to meet the lips gratefully.

"Here's to a new life then." Freya held Elsa close a moment longer but footsteps on the staircase parted them. A guard appeared below.

"Oh, my apologies ma'am, Your Majesty. It is time for tower watch." He bowed to the Queen and his saluted senior officer.

"It is no issue." Elsa said, "I had wished to take in the view a moment." She gestured Freya forward. "Do keep up the good work."

A few floors down and out of earshot. they were giggling, "It feels fantastic to get away with all this." Freya said, pausing to catch her breath. "I haven't even got the uniform yet and no one even thinks twice about us sharing company."

"I love it." Elsa brushed her hair back into a neater hold. "We can just be together so easily." She sashayed past Freya to the door into the palace hallway. "Speaking of..."

Freya turned; Elsa was most fetchingly draped against the wall. "My lady, I am quite certainly at your service."

"As you should be Lady Freya, now; my sister is in town, our snowman friend is entertaining the local children and all the staff know not to disturb me in the afternoon. I have a most delightful idea on how we should pass the time."

The Queen's quarters were at the back of a floor off limits to staff at all times not between breakfast and lunch. It was a good job too, people could be most perturbed and get the idea the castle was haunted from some of the sounds that might possibly have been heard had anyone been there to hear them that afternoon.

Since Freya had moved into the palace and taken up her new role, there was not a night Elsa slept alone.

* * *

Things pass well I hope, some little way more and this tale will end as all things must, never fear though! A sequel is in the offing!

Thank you for the reviews as ever and as a reply: Ethereal Forest, please by all means write! I started this story after a noticeable lack of Elsa and an acceptable female partner. (Dudes, it is her sister for allfather's sake! At least AU it!) I would love to read more and from other perspectives and styles.


	29. Chapter 29

Anna woke Elsa and Freya with a dive-bomb onto them both. They were relieved that they had decided on _some_ nightwear before sleeping. "Today is the day! Happy Birthday Elsa!" She squeezed Elsa into a hug.

"Can't breathe..." Elsa pantomimed suffocation to an oblivious Anna. She gave up and flung her arms around her sister. Today was extra special, Elsa's first birthday in the company of her sister, free and uninhibited. "Oh, I can never get enough of these." She whispered to Anna.

"Neither can I, not even after a year, well nearly a year." Anna hugged harder and accidentally overbalanced, sending herself and Elsa toppling onto Freya.

"It isn't my birthday yet." Freya said from beneath them, "As much as I enjoy two beautiful women, you're digging at least one elbow into my ribs." Anna turned strawberry red and jumped off; Elsa pushed the heel of her hand into a sensitive spot on the woman beneath her.

"You are mine, not sharing." She growled at the now sprawling Freya.

"-sss I am, Mmmmm" Freya stretched out under the covers and grinned. "We're not alone Elsa, save it for later." A single sly green eye looked up at Anna who was still a livid red.

She was muffled by a pillow to the head and a laugh from Elsa. "Freya behave! We have the best part of the day in public and some very important ceremonies to attend too."

"Breakfast first." Anna said, regaining composure. "That's why I came to wake you both up!" She wagged a finger at them. "So dress and hurry up!"

It only took them about ten minutes to arrive for breakfast. Today Elsa was wearing one of her ice dresses but she had styled it into a more regal arrangement and was wearing her crown. Freya had opted for her regular outfit but Anna had warned she would be whisked away to prepare for the ceremony once breakfast was done. "It's waiting in my room for you, the whole uniform."

"Alright, and all the formal stuff will be done before lunch?" Freya portioned herself a ladle of fruit onto a generously sized waffle.

"The formal investiture ceremony is midmorning, then the celebration lunch with our guests and the afternoon fair until the ice skating in the evening." Elsa said in the slightly droll way of someone who has been drilled on the order within an inch of their life.

"Oh, I'll finish up when Anna is done then." Freya attacked the waffle eagerly. Anna matched her bite for bite and when the plates were clear she jumped up.

"Dressing time!"Anna dragged Freya away who managed to wave farewell to Elsa before they were out of the King's Breakfast. With the pair out of sight and earshot Kristoff looked to Elsa.

"So, can we have that chat I mentioned earlier?" He was trying to sound confident.

"Of course Kristoff. We should be free until Kai whisks you away for formal clothes." She smiled and indicated the vacant seat opposite her own.

Freya was dragged through the palace by her left arm, even an eager Anna knew that the woman was still sensitive about her right. Reaching Anna's room the Princess opened the door and pulled Freya in.

"That looks fantastic." Freya gasped, the first thing she saw was the uniform on a dressmaker's dummy.

"You really like it?" Anna said rushing up to it and waving out the sleeves.

"It is an amazing piece of work." Freya approached, trying to imagine it on.

The coat was more frock than overcoat, the deep green with purple trim of all Arendelle guards, the double line of shining buttons and the wide belt were all there. However this coat was nipped in at the waist and tailored to show off a female figure. Below the belt the tails were spread like a skirt, the hem halted at the knee on the front and mid-calf at the back. There was a pair of black trous, again tailored for a woman.

"The blouse is a little more formal than your jerkin and the waistcoat too." Anna said, taking the coat off the dummy to show the clothing beneath. "Elsa will add the other things as part of the ceremony." She finished taking the clothes from the dummy and looked at Freya with calculation.

A calculating Anna was terrifying. Freya decided as a whirlwind of hands pulled undressed her to undergarments and started pushing clothes on with equal speed.

Kristoff stood stiffly in his formal suit, it was like the outfits the king had worn, he had seen them in the portraits that Anna showed off when she was missing her parents. A crowd was building in the courtyard, many people had wanted to see a ladyship bestowed, Freya was still held in high regard amongst the people, it was all but forgotten she had moved to Arendelle.

"You'll do fine." Elsa whispered from her throne. She had traced a slight pattern of frost on the arms of the grand seat, positioned on a platform at the head of the crowd.

"I hope I don't make a fool of myself." Kristoff said in a low voice. He snuck a look behind to the palace doors, wishing Anna would appear at his elbow and help him navigate the world of high class activities, or at least giggle and make mistakes alongside him.

In time, the courtyard was full bar the strip of red carpet that led from the platform and away. To a chorus of polite "Excuse me!" Anna appeared out of the gathering of people and found herself on the red carpet. "Hi Elsa! Kristoff!" She waved, realised that she was the centre of attention, blushed and ran to her throne next to Elsa. "Hey."

"Hello Anna. We're about ready for things to begin. Did you prepare Freya?" Elsa smiled at her sister.

"Yes she is, I delivered her to the Captain and they're all ready when Kai does his announcer man thing." Anna said, relieved that Elsa wasn't cross.

On cue Kai stepped forward from behind the platform. "Quiet please good people of Arendelle. I present to you Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." There was a cheer from the crowd and the hushed again after a wave from the royals, slight on Elsa's part, excitable from Anna. "Presenting now, Miss Freya Hanson." The Captain and Freya walked into view. Elsa stifled a gasp and kept her hands down, it was all she could do to maintain decorum. Freya looked every inch the consort to a queen, in a classical sense in all but gender.

Her black curls cascaded down her shoulders, gleaming raven black in the summer sunlight. The uniform coat looked close to those of the men but the cut was feminine . Her knee high boots were polished to perfection and she strode with purpose down the carpet. Emerald eyes latched onto ice blue, a smile lit up Freya's face.

"Miss Hanson." Elsa said formerly when the woman halted in front of her.

"Your Majesty." Freya bowed.

"You have practiced the vows?" Elsa knew Freya had, she'd helped her remember them.

"Indeed my lady." Freya took her position. "I, Freya Hanson vow an oath to commit my life to the protection of you the Queen. For my life is forfeit for you, for your life. I will serve the crown to my last breath in defence of the throne." Freya's voice wavered only slightly but her eyes never left Elsa's. This was more than a vow of fealty for a guard and they knew it.

"I take that vow." Elsa said in strong tones. Kai appeared at her throne with a sword, epaulettes with aiguillette and a hat. She took up the blade and tapped it to each shoulder, "With this sword I name you Lady Freya." She handed the sword to Freya. "May you use it in protection and never draw in anger." Freya bowed and took the sword, placing it in the scabbard at her hip. Her trade had ensured she could use her left arm as adeptly as with her right. "I bestow these signifiers of rank and privilege upon you." Elsa deftly fastened the epaulettes to the shoulders of Freya's coat and the aiguillette around in place. Finally the hat was dropped amongst the curls. "Your arms are prepared for the great hall." Elsa added with a smile.

"My lady." Freya dipped, keeping the hat in place. She turned to the crowd for their cheer and stepped into place at Elsa's left hand.

"Now, step forward Kristoff Bjorgmann." The Queen intoned. Kai handed another sword to Elsa. Kristoff shuffled forward nervously. Anna smiled encouragingly at the blonde. He managed a small smile.

"Your Majesty." He bowed, trying not to act too shocked when a sword touched his shoulder.

"For great services to the crown, a year to the day in fact. For helping keep my sister safe and giving up your all for her and to save her..." Elsa kept her voice level. "I dub you Sir Kristoff Bjorgmann, Knight of Arendelle."

Anna squealed with joy and her hands flew to her face. "I have a Knight!" When she realised what she had said she blushed brightly. There was a loud cheer and the ice harvesters roar of approval drowned out the gathered people.

Eventually the cheers died down and the crowd dispersed for a return to the rink later in the evening. In the palace Anna was ecstatic at her Sir Kristoff and ran about showing him the armour she was "Totally going to get him to wear." Elsa and Freya were left alone in the hallway.

"So, you've pledged your life to me." Elsa spoke softly, aware someone could overhear.

"I did. I have plenty of times before but, well, this time it was in front of witnesses." Freya clasped Elsa's hand in hers and laid it on one shoulder then the next. "These shoulders bear you through good and bad, sickness and health, strength and weakness until I fall for the final time."

"Freya..." Elsa's eyes sparkled with unshed tears but they were interrupted by a troupe of maids carrying lunch for the formal celebration. The Queen parted to a more presentable distance. "We should head to the feasting hall Freya." She said primly.

"Of course Queen Elsa." Freya inclined her head and escorted Elsa away to the hall full of visiting dignataires. Even the arrival of Anna and Kristoff could do little to lighten the intense mood for the pair.

It was much later, after meals and dancing, ice skating and toasts to the Queen that they were finally able to be alone. Supper had been taken and the servants were home, the visitors were settled on their floor and Anna had rushed to her room with Kristoff in tow. For propriety Freya had entered her room after Elsa had retired to her own. The noise of an unlocking door in the corner alerted the woman to a visitor from a less conventional entrance. "Elsa."

Elsa was in her nightgown now, a thin fabric thing with some lace for decoration but little shape, it hung on her flatteringly at least and as she crossed the room moonlight traced a flattering silhouette within. "Freya." Elsa closed the gap between them and kissed her partner deeply. When she let the lips free she saw a smile.

"I have a gift." Freya pointed to a covered object in the centre of the room. "I sculpted it before... For you." She left Elsa a moment to uncover the waist high sculpture. When the sack was free Elsa gasped.

"Oh Freya... it's beautiful." Elsa looked in wonder at the dancing figure, they were clad in a simply sculpted dress but their pose was one she often took out on the ice, the single loose hair braid was a clue to the identity but most telling was the outstretched hand. It held three finely crafted gemstone snowflakes, held up from the palm in a sparkling array.

"I had the crystals made but everything else was drawn from the scrap iron." Freya's tone said everything it needed, Elsa knew then that the shackles would never bother her again, not even in the depths of the night.

"I love it." Elsa said, circling the sculpture. "I'll have it in the gallery in the morning, pride of place." She looked at the emerald eyes that glowed in the moonlight. "I love you."

"I love you." Freya replied. She was drawn quickly into an embrace but just as swiftly taken through the hidden door to the Queen's room. Her new uniform was on the floor in moments bar one item she had almost forgotten. As they sank to the bed she made to remove it. A hand forestalled that.

"Leave the hat on."

* * *

Hello readers! You are coming up to the nearly last chapter now but a squel is in the offing. However...

I have been writing a little, well, a lot, for the new story and I have had to make some changes to the advertised plot. No matter what way I work it, all the things I can try... Troll Magic created babies cause too many problems! Too many questions that I can't sweep under the rug. Too much scandal and gossip. It is going to have to be adoption as the way forward.

Comment as ever in the reviews (I am at 99 last time I looked!)


	30. Chapter 30

The hat fell off at some point. Freya found it under the bed in the morning but she didn't need it for the day. Her formal coat and hat were for ceremonial services and official functions. Day to day she would simply have the waistcoat over whatever clothes she had chosen. Dressed and leaving through the right doors (Freya slipped through after Gerda's discreet door tap wake-up call) Elsa and Freya went for morning repast.

They had barely eaten when excited Anna made an announcement. "We're Engaged!"

Freya gave Elsa a sideling glance, it was obvious that Anna had been attempting to keep her news until after everyone had eaten but it was too much for her to contain. Considering Elsa's reaction the previous time Anna had made this particular announcement, Freya only thought it pertinent to check.

The deep pride and happiness in Elsa's expression and eyes told Freya everything she needed to know. "Congratulations." She smiled to her sister and Kristoff. "A year to the very day, what a romantic gesture." She winked at Kristoff. "I had an inkling it would be happening soon. You have my blessing." She left her seat to hug her sister and soon to be brother-in-law. "I am so very happy for you."

"Congratulations." Freya added, the strange hollow envy in her heart was completely unwarranted wasn't it? The Princess and her Knight was the fairytale Anna wanted with the solid grounding of a relationship before the engagement that Elsa wished her sister to have. That Kristoff and Anna would be able to tell the world of their love and dedication wasn't important. Freya wasn't jealous that they could show off the ring, have a wedding... Was she?

It took a few days for Freya to sort out her complex reaction, and a heartfelt confession to Elsa when she noticed her partner being standoffish to her sister. "Oh Freya... We both know we can't have all that but we still have all the feelings behind it." She had kissed the tears away and grasped both of the strong shoulders in her hands. "I think you are bearing enough of me to compensate for a marriage vow and wedding bands."

"I was being a little silly wasn't I? I knew all those things were closed to me." Freya lay back in bed and brought Elsa with her. "I think it was just a mad moment, wishing to share just how much I love you."

"Everyone saw you dedicate your life to me." Elsa whispered, "Deep inside I let them become more than fealty and you spoke those vows as if taking me for a wife." She lay against Freya and rested her ear over the other woman's heart, listening to the steady beat. Two arms wrapped around her and squeezed.

"I hoped you'd pick up on that." Freya said softly.

"Can I return the sentiment..." Elsa breathed, "Freya Hanson. I, Elsa Solveig Arendelle pledge myself, heart, mind, body and soul to you." She sealed it with a kiss. "I love you, forever and always."

"I love you too Elsa."

They slept wrapped up close together, not wanting to let go.

Anna wanted a spring wedding; it left plenty of time for preparations to be made for the big event. Enough time that even the Princess would be able to decide, change her mind, decide again and return to the first plan without causing any problems to the organisation. For that, at least, Elsa and Kristoff were grateful.

For Freya and Elsa life only got better, they could spend time together just being together. Their stolen moments were just as passionate as ever but the times of comfortable company were not punctuated with concern that a horse steward's presence with the Queen would be questioned. Freya sat and read in the study while Elsa worked, or had some free time if there were no petitioners for the day. They could visit the town together and Freya even got to go on a diplomatic trip.

In the evenings on the ice they were still discreet. There were many people about and although Freya was well regarded they did not wish to run any risks. While they had lost the stable yard as their private ice rink Elsa was happy to turn a hall into an ice palace for the pair to skate together in private.

Every night they could share a bed at the palace, sometimes Elsa would sneak into Freya's bed and other nights Freya would hear the door open and a pale hand beckon her in.

Summer turned to autumn, autumn and its festivals started to chill and frost over to winter. While Anna floated about buoyed by thoughts of her birthday, Yule and her wedding coming, another anniversary began to weigh on Freya's mind. In between moments of irrepressible joy from her sister, Elsa noticed the quiet from Freya.

Eventually the date arrived.

Freya stood on the sea tower, watching the clouds of her breath dissipate in the cold air. It was cold out, winter's bite was chasing at her but she ignored it, when you loved the Snow Queen the cold didn't bother you. From her vantage point she could either look out over the fjord to the ocean, why the tower was named as such she supposed, or she could look over into the palace. To a stable yard. Her mind's eye filled in the details; of two women weaving their intimate dance upon magical ice, their simple closeness plain for all to see. She could see the spot even now, in the moonlight, the women halted in an embrace that had to part and the taller pulled away with speed and purpose.

"I wouldn't have expected to find you here." Elsa's voice jarred Freya from the memories she was returning to.

"It's been a year." Freya replied. "I thought it was time to finally come here and take a look. I put everything else behind me."

"I see." Elsa slipped herself under Freya's arm and leaned into the taller woman. "Have you got past it?"

Freya looked down and smiled, "I think I have. That madman did us a favour really. I stand here with the perfectly good reason of guarding your person. I sleep in the room next to yours if anyone asks." She winked at Elsa, sharing the private joke that one bed would always go unused.

She looked over at the doors to the forge. "I can travel with you and simply spend time with you that the farrier never could, for any reason. He let you set things in motion for us to spend our lives together." Freya laughed. "Probably not what he thought would happen as he stood here."

"No, I shouldn't think so." Elsa laughed too, one of her rare unguarded chuckles that Anna so loved to pull from her sister and Freya delighted to hear. The little sparkle in Elsa's eyes decided something for Freya and she quickly drew something from her pocket before the nerve left her.

"Here." She pushed the item into Elsa's hand. "I want you to have this." Freya kept her eyes on Elsa's. Not daring to look down.

Elsa lifted her hand, fingers wrapped around the gift until her palm was near to see. She gasped at what she saw. Glinting in the moonlight on her hand sat a silver ring. Its surface was delicately etched with snowflakes, traced across it with little gap between each. It looked like the metal band had been frosted over.

"It was my mother's ring once." Freya began by way of explanation. "It was just a simple silver band she liked to wear, I inherited it, wore it a few times when I was feeling low or lonely." She left out the rest, her past was past after all and this here, this was her future. "I knew it needed adjustment for you, so when I took it to the jeweller's I asked him to etch the design. It is amazing what some chemicals and a little artistry can do."

"It is beautiful." Elsa held it to the light, watching the moonlight shimmer over the etched surface in awe.

"I know you can't wear it on that finger, for all it signifies and the questions that would be asked, but I had it fit to your index finger." Freya said, taking the ring and sliding it onto Elsa's right hand. "Do you like it? You don't mind do you?"

"I love it Freya." Elsa could feel her cheeks wetting from tears again, she was so happy. "We know what it means, it joins us even when we are apart." She tapped Freya's left shoulder and the mark hidden beneath layers of cloth. "Now we both are."

Freya had teared up too, her green eyes brimming. "Stay with me?"

"Forever."

The two women kissed fiercely; there was no one around to see them and if anyone was they wouldn't have cared, Elsa already had a long list of ways to shut people up and Freya was getting creative too. Parting for air they smiled in unison and withdrew for what they would later jokingly refer to as their wedding night.

With the sad memories and anniversary exchanged for quite another the pair lived as happy a life as any couple in such circumstances could manage. Despite the ups and downs of family life, a wedding day of a most Anna sensibility and the addition of nephews, nieces and Sven-lettes, the foibles of a living snowman and the diplomacy of being Queen.

They all muddled through.

For Love will Thaw.

* * *

Epilogue and some notes to follow readers. I know I have skipped a bunch of stuff but it is outside of my focus. I have plans for the proposal, the wedding and suchlike, I can draw from my experiences as a big sister who's little sister married for a start! (And he didn't go tramping up ice mountains and risking his life either, he was just my dopey mate from school who like anime too!)

Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this story as I loved writing it.


	31. Epilogue

Prince Matteus woke up and rolled his blankets around him. He had had the nightmare again. Monsters were crawling from under his bed to steal him away or worse. Trying to be a brave boy, he clutched at his wooden sword and prepared his escape.

Jumping would propel him out of range of under the bed and push his steps enough to be at the door on the count of three. He had it opened and shut quickly; soon the copper-dusted blonde four year old was padding down the hallway, his blanket like a cape and sword in hand.

He reached his parents room first. Mama and Papa would always keep him safe he knew but shrill thin wails escaped the closed door. Lisbet was awake and grizzly again. His little sister was nearly a year old and still quite boring and loud. He tapped his sword against the floorboard, thinking a moment, Mama and Papa were busy but Aunt Elsa wouldn't be! Her room was only at the end of the hall too.

Matteus didn't run in the hallway, he had been told about it before and crashing into things late at night would certainly get him in trouble. When he reached the tall green and purple patterned door to his Aunt's room he carefully listened, there were no real noises so he quietly opened it and slipped in.

Aunt Elsa would be great at keeping the monsters away; she could make the floor too slippery for them, or freeze the door to their monster world or make an even better monster to scare them away. (Young Prince Matteus had met Marshmallow on the mountain and spent a joyful day riding around on the snowman, the pair howling with laughter.) He tiptoed to the bed and clambered up on the chest at its foot.

He noticed two things when he could see the bed. One was that Aunt Elsa was not alone; she was in bed with someone else. The second thing was that they were snugly and cuddly together, like how Mama and Papa slept when Lisbet was in her crib. He peered over curiously, the big black pile of hair next to his aunt's blonde-white head looked like it was Lady Freya.

That was even better!

Lady Freya was a special guard for Aunt Elsa; she had stood in front of an arrow and beat up a baddie with a candlestick! Papa had told a story once about when they had visited another country and a man had threatened Aunt Elsa and Lady Freya had grabbed him up and thrown him upside down into a dunnikin! (Mama had been a bit cross about sharing that story because "Toilet Humour wasn't exactly royal." But he and Papa had agreed it was still a funny and exciting story.) Any monster that dared try to so much look at him would be smooshed!

The little prince placed his sword on the chest and he crawled on his knees up between the two sleeping women

Elsa was woken by small hands tugging her nightie. "Pssst, Aunt Elsa, Aunt Elsa... Can I sleep with you tonight?" A little voice, trying to keep quiet but still be heard, said to her ear. Her eyes slammed open, she had gone to sleep with Freya there beside her. While it wasn't inappropriate tonight for Matteus to find them together, she and Anna were still unsure if they could explain circumstances to maintain the secret if the child came across them.

"Matteus? What is the matter?" She turned her head to see him and two worried blue eyes looked at her.

"I had nightmares and Mama and Papa are busy with Lisbet and I though you and Lady Freya would scare the monsters away so I could sleep." He gasped out in one breath, still kneeling carefully between them.

'Ok, he isn't concerned that we are sharing the bed; that is a start.' "Alright, you can sleep here." Elsa lifted the bed covers to admit him and prodded Freya.

"What..." Freya mumbled, her eyes resolutely closed.

"We have company." The little blonde head dropped onto the pillow between black curls and platinum strands and small hands pulled his blanket in.

"Is it cuddly company?" Freya said, still not opening her eyes.

"Yes." Elsa settled the covers over the three of them and felt a tiny hand grab her arm as another sought Freya's.

"Good. I need cuddles if I get woken up." Freya moved her arms to encompass Elsa and Matteus and was rewarded by a happy mumble from the already falling asleep child. Elsa smiled softly and put an arm over the pair. They were all asleep again quickly.

The monsters didn't bother Matteus again that night.

Kristoff woke with the sunrise for the call of nature. Anna was still fast asleep with Lisbet in her arms; the baby sprawled across her front, the little tuft of red hair mixing with her mother's morning haystack. He smiled and made sure they were not caught by a draft as he left.

After morning ablutions, he decided to check on his son. Matteus had been going through a spate of nightmares of late, but hadn't joined them that night. Kristoff opened the door to the room to find an empty bed. Before panic could set him shouting Grand Pabbie's wise words echoed "Look first, think from what you see."

The bed was in disarray and the rug was askew as if little landing feet had pushed it. 'He had a bad dream.' Kristoff left the room to search. 'Lisbet was crying last night and was in bed with us, so he'd not want to butt in...' The ice master's eyes strayed down the hall to the imposing doors of the royal suite.

He was nearly silent as he opened the door to look in. Kristoff snuck inside and peered over at the bed. His smile nearly cracked his face. Matteus was wrapped up in a two sided hug, Freya and Elsa both keeping him safe and warm, all three looking so very peaceful. It was early, so he left them but he sent Anna to look when an hour later little Lisbet decided to get her cooing practice in.

Forunately, Anna had enough sense to only let out her squees in their bedroom, though it did teach Lisbet a new noise.

Kristoff was glad to trade that for getting frostbitten on the rear for indirectly disturbing the queen.

Neither Elsa nor Freya realised it, but it was that night that planted a little seed of a though in their hearts and minds.

* * *

Hello reader. Here are some notes about some bits and bobs that I decided to add in.

Vinterens Hilsen is really rough google translate for Winters Greeting. It seemed a good a name as any for a festival there in Arendelle. I had in mind for their dance to be something along the lines of any large group folk dance. I used to do Welsh folk dancing as a child, it was good fun and the best one even used swords!

I got the names from a number of sources and reasons. They are all traditional Norwegian (I hope!) to match the 1840 date and the location that proved as a source of inspiration for the film. The bit character names were either the more Scandi style of generic English names or stolen from background characters in books I have read.

Freya is a name I have always loved and this vision of dark curled hair and emerald eyes slipped into place as I created a partner for Elsa.

Edgar and Frieda are names I like anyway, especially for the slightly older couple I imagined having held the job while the princesses grew up.

Geir means spear, it was a quick and easy name to throw in and a little foreshadowing.

Asbjørn- This is just a random choice from my pool of Norwegian friends. He is a nice chap IRL, the husband of a good friend of mine and the IT guy who scurries through the server of a forum we use shovelling out the rubbish that slows it down.

I selected Solveig as Elsa's second name as it derives from "Sun" and as fanon puts it that they are related to Rapunzel through their mothers and Corona is sun themed... Synnøve is a variant of a name that means "Sun gift" and I used it for Anna and Elsa's mother. One of the origins of the name Eloise comes from Helios (Sun in Greek) and thus I gave a name to the Queen in Tangled. It was a slightly mean name to give Snow Queen Elsa but it is so pretty.

Birger is thought to mean "To help, to save, to protect." It fit the king (I was playing around with Albert like names) and my idea of a good name.

Matteus is a variant on Matthew, a sensible name with a Arendelle/Norwegian spin.

Lisbet is derived from Elizabeth, as is Elsa. It is bad luck to name a child for someone living but I could just see Anna figuring out a way to name her daughter for her sister in a crafty way like that.

Anyway. Look out for a sequel my dear readers. :D


End file.
